


[Orthur] 浪潮

by AkoNatto



Category: DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Arthur, Divorced Arthur Curry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 76,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkoNatto/pseuds/AkoNatto
Summary: 普通人AU。老师!奥姆/作家!亚瑟，无血缘关系。普通青年与离异人夫（？）谈恋爱的故事。
Relationships: Arthur Curry & Mera, Arthur Curry/Orm Marius, Dolphin/Garth (DCU), orthur - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

男人抱着一纸箱沉重的书，低下头看着放在客厅茶几上的手机上发来的“还记得我吗，有点想你了，要不要周末出来吃个晚餐？”的消息，弯下腰把那箱快要把他的腰压断的小说们“嘭”的一声放在了地板上，再拍了拍自己的手把那个用过一次之后便再也没点开过的，闪着新消息提示的软件卸载了，这才又跑到门口将那用来堵着门的最后一箱东西也搬进他的新公寓中。

小亚瑟兴奋的从他脚边跑过，会随着步子而发光的鞋子啪嗒啪嗒的在客厅里制造五颜六色的光源，再转了个圈又回来抱住他的小腿，奶声奶气的喊着爸爸，黏着他不放手。亚瑟有点累了，却还是不得不蹲下身来温柔的看着眼前跟他长的几乎一模一样的儿子，伸手摸着他柔软的金色发丝，又废了半天功夫才让一直扯着他要闹要玩的小亚瑟安静下来，抱起他不停哄着让人把自己的玩具先从箱子里拿出来收拾到他新房间的玩具箱里去。

亚瑟库瑞是个作家，而目前正进入离婚的第五个月——他和他妻子湄拉离婚的原因几乎有点匪夷所思，不过多少起因也像很多夫妻那样，从一点小争吵开始，到满怀怒气，到不愿意和对方再多说一句话。

他觉得湄拉是个好姑娘，好妻子，虽然这并不妨碍两人的感情消磨殆尽，最后还因为孩子而将这场离婚的战争推得更加白热化。

不过他还是争取到了抚养权，虽然他知道也许孩子理应跟着母亲——这多少让他感到有些愧疚，仅仅靠着出版社每年给他的几十万版税的优势，法院把孩子判给了他——虽然每周四他还是得按照法律规定开几个小时的车把小亚瑟送到隔壁城市的湄拉家里去，接着周六晚上再把人接回来。

“宝贝，你的玩具书，别乱跑，你还在屋子里收拾玩具吗？”他用肩膀和脑袋夹着手机，手里捧着几册堆得高高的缠着毛线的绘本册子，一边往小亚瑟楼上的屋子里走，一边给昨天才办好入园手续的幼儿园打电话——这也是他搬到这里的唯一理由。

他得给小亚瑟准备一个更好的幼儿园，至少要比之前和媚拉在一起之前选的那个还要好。然后是一个更好的私立小学，还有几年的私立中学和昂贵的大学…这得从他的小亚瑟刚会跑开始就计算好一切。

“是，是，我们明天就能过去，是的，哦还有另一份表格要填？…我没瞧见这个，好的，谢谢您，帮我留一下…那么明天早上见。”

玩具书们哗啦一声掉进了新的玩具箱子里，亚瑟转过头看着已经开始玩“海洋领主大战蝙蝠侠”的儿子，将他手里的蝙蝠侠玩具拿了起来，弯下腰牵起那胖乎乎的小手，“爸爸跟你说了什么，小亚瑟库瑞？把地上的玩具先收好才可以玩。”

他的声音听起来严肃极了，特别是连名带姓的喊他儿子的时候。小亚瑟抓着他的手指撑着从地上爬起来，乖乖的抿着嘴巴，把那个海洋领主六寸可动玩具扔进了玩具箱里，接着一堆玩具书劈了啪啦的跟着扔了进去——这表示他可能在两个月以内都不会去专门翻箱底找那个白白紫紫的超级坏蛋玩具了。

亚瑟库瑞把那个蝙蝠侠玩偶放在了他玩具箱上面带的彩色木质架子上摆好。

他还要有一堆事情要忙，像是一边收拾好厨房并单手系上围裙准备给小亚瑟煎蛋吃，一边给编辑打电话，骗她说，“我已经在写最新的一章了，过几天就发给你。”

戴安娜的声音从电话里传了出来，“我听到了你锅里的油炸开的声音了，亚瑟。你做了什么？小亚瑟不能天天吃煎蛋。”

他当然知道他儿子不能天天吃煎蛋——但他马上就去幼儿园了，他不用再换着方法天天折腾厨房，只需要每天提前准备晚饭就行。而今天，他们刚搬家的日子，一个忙碌的下午和傍晚，他没有那么多空闲的时光研究菜谱，吃个煎蛋又怎么了呢？他还加了西兰花和火腿。

“你每次做饭的样子都寒酸的让我以为出版社没有付你版税钱，亚瑟。”

年轻的作家急于辩解，“我专门去全食超市里买的…”

“得了吧，他还在长身体呢，奥林先生！”戴安娜喊着他的笔名，他几乎能猜到电话那头的她是怎样挥舞着手里的稿子对他翻白眼的。

亚瑟在挂断电话的时候思索了两秒，还是把切了一半的火腿和炒蛋放进了食盒里，一边扯起自己的围裙下摆擦手，一边往通上二楼的楼梯走去，站在下面大声的喊，“宝贝，你想去餐厅吗？”

楼上的地板再次传出了啪嗒啪嗒的声音，接着他四岁的儿子像一阵风似的冲了出来。

#

一个环境优雅的餐厅，一顿美味又健康的晚餐，还有一小段开车的路程。亚瑟打开车门将坐在后排早已熟睡的小亚瑟从安全带和儿童座椅中抱了出来，小心的单手抱着孩子再费力的掏出钥匙将门缓慢地小声推开——显然一下午的劳作，或者对于小朋友来说的玩闹，在一个四岁的孩子身上还是太累了。他可怜的儿子几乎在餐厅里就要睡着了，脸都快要跌进他吃了一半的薯条里。

亚瑟趁着屋里的月色将那个小小的男孩放在了铺着水母床单的床铺上，为人盖好了被子，再悄悄地蹲下身来看着睡梦中的男孩的脸。

孤身一人带孩子的确很累，但他并不后悔离婚。他现在只希望他的儿子能快乐的跟着他长大，除此之外什么都不重要了，包括他自己。

亚瑟蹑手蹑脚的关上门下了楼，再次拿起了之前放在一旁的围裙系回腰上，并掏出了手机开始谷歌搜索“如何做小朋友的巧克力蛋糕”，——他得趁明早小亚瑟去新学校之前弄好。虽然…呃，谁知道究竟能不能成功呢？

第二天一早还不等闹钟响起亚瑟便醒过来了。他忘了昨晚做坏了几个蛋糕，又做了多久才勉强做的好吃又不会太难看，也忘了到底在几点钟他才得到空闲在沙发上睡着了——但他早起的习惯似乎从孩子一出生便被养成了，像是半夜爬起来照顾还是婴儿的小亚瑟这种事，几乎每天都会上演，他从没睡过一天踏实觉，直到小亚瑟可以安稳的一个人从晚睡到早，才让他也有了一个完整的夜晚可以用来休息。

但他作为一个刚做满四年的菜鸟父亲，多少还是不能细心的方方面面都照顾到。

比如他昨晚做完蛋糕就忘了给小亚瑟收拾好要背去幼儿园的小书包。

小亚瑟乖乖洗好脸迷迷糊糊的下楼喝牛奶，看着他父亲忙忙叨叨的在厨房里转来转去，把凌晨才做好的蛋糕从冰箱里拿出再小心的切成适合小孩子抓着吃的小块，再挨个用薄薄的食品蜡纸包好，放进小餐盒中。

“你得把这个分给同学，你们班有十四个人，加上你是多少个？”

小亚瑟看着蹲在地上给他往小书包里塞餐盒的父亲，低下头扒拉着手指，“十七个。”

“十五个，十四加上一是——”

“十七。”

“十五，”亚瑟将那个蝙蝠侠玩具也塞进他的小书包，再站起身拉起他儿子的手快步走到车库去打开车门，把小亚瑟塞进后排那个儿童座椅上，一边手忙脚乱的帮他系好安全带一边交代他要像往常一样老老实实的坐在上面，不许乱动。

小亚瑟晃荡着小腿，乖乖点点头。

他为儿子新挑的幼儿园是周围几个城市里最好的一个，不仅属于有名的私立高中，也仅仅接受周边家庭的孩子。这让平日繁忙的车程变成仅需要十分钟便能顺利到达目的地的行程，甚至不需要出这个小区。

亚瑟把车停在幼儿园的停车场里，牵着小亚瑟的手一步一步的往里面走。他还记得昨天学校的老师通知他要来填写之前忘记的表格，按着电话里的指示老老实实的站在学校门口等待老师的到来。

那是个漂亮的女老师。亚瑟一边打着招呼一边暗自思索着，打量她白色的长发和水蓝色的眼睛。

“小亚瑟，跟我来吧，我是多尔普茵老师，带你去教室。”

小亚瑟却突然变得紧张了起来，抱着他爸爸的大腿不想放开，又一副扭扭捏捏不情不愿的样子跟着对方往班级里走，几乎迈一小步就要回头瞧瞧他。

“爸爸下午就会来接你了，跟老师走好不好？”多尔普茵有些尴尬的站在原地怕惹哭他——新生多少不愿意离开家长，但开学已经两个月了，小亚瑟现在哭的话，保不准会引来幼儿园里一片孩子的大哭声。

“宝贝，跟老师去，下午就能见到爸爸了，好不好？”亚瑟追了上去蹲在地上哄他，但显然小亚瑟紧紧抓着亚瑟的衣领怎么都不愿意再挪动一步。

“我不想…呜…我不想…”

“小亚瑟，亚瑟，别哭，别…”

焦急的同时亚瑟身后响起了脚步声，亚瑟低下头看到对方干净的皮鞋踏在自己脚边，还不等他看清对方，他可怜巴巴的儿子已经被人抱进怀里，拍拍哄哄的不过几下便没再听见哭腔了。

男人笑着用鼻尖蹭了蹭小亚瑟的耳边，接着又压低声音说了些什么，接着小亚瑟笑了几声，抱着对方的脖子擦干了眼泪，扒拉了几下从男人身上爬了下来，乖乖跑过去牵起了老师的手，跟着对方小步跑去了新班级，又在拐角处乖巧的看着亚瑟，朝他挥了挥手，喊了一声“爹地，下午见。”

亚瑟本能的蹲在地上抬起手也挥了挥手臂当做回应，目光直视着他的宝贝儿子离开，直到再也瞧不见那个小小的背影，这才反应过来站起身想要去感谢对方帮他哄好孩子，然而伸出手想要说些什么的同时，他瞧见了男人的脸。

“奥…？”他张了张口，接着因为想不起对方的名字而愣了一下，然后满脸通红的下意识的退后了两步，故作镇定的再次重复了一遍那个音节，“奥…”

“奥姆。”

奥姆拿着手里的一小摞纸拍了拍。“我是奥姆马略斯，亚瑟…库瑞先生对吗？跟我到办公室去吧，新学生入园的表格还要你填一下，”男人说着便微笑着做了个请的姿势为他指明方向，带着他往另一栋楼走去。

亚瑟跟在奥姆身后，脑中胡乱的想着昨天下午接到的那条讯息——“还记得我吗，我有点想你了，要不要周末出来吃个晚餐？”

接着又想起了上个月奥姆在床上为他脱下裤子口交的时候，也是像刚才邀请他去办公室的时候，那么笑了一声的。

…他有点想逃跑了。


	2. Chapter 2

亚瑟库瑞，美国浪漫主义小说作家。凭着一本《浪潮与国王的骑士》跻身美国当代文学史上最优秀的小说作者之一，虽然总被批判是过于轻浮和天真不成熟的浪漫主义者，但仅仅27岁的他还是站在了文学金字塔的塔尖上。

浑身光环的浪漫主义者，听着像是个情圣该有的东西，但从十八岁初恋结婚，整整九年里几乎没有更多的恋爱经验的他，多少对于感情还没有更多深刻并合适于他的年龄的看法，而亚瑟对自己的离婚也总是无法介怀。

他自离婚前和前妻分居之后就开始开始专心于埋头写作，除了偶尔的吵架和共同照顾孩子以外几乎再无交流，整个身心都完全沉浸在了文学的世界里，那时的他几乎每半个月就能出一篇短篇——他的编辑，戴安娜普林斯，对此并没什么多余的想法，她只是个编辑，多迈出一步也只能算是朋友，又有什么立场来劝亚瑟和妻子和好或者早日分开？况且亚瑟温和的外表下藏着的是一副略显冷淡和固执的心，甚至有的时候不太会和别人开些玩笑，幽默感也令人惋惜。她是如此熟知对方的性格，所以从好一点的方面讲，她不愿意去做个多事的坏人，至于从不好的方面讲——她还指望着再过一阵，趁着亚瑟还有灵感的时候好好整理一本新的短篇集出来出版——天知道他有多少粉丝盼着他出书呢？亚瑟很勤奋，但在这段时间之前已经很久没好好写过特别漂亮的稿子了。

而相同的，亚瑟也就这么经历了这么一段充满了灵感，却完全没有一点写作和顾家之外的事情的生活。

戴安娜拿到最终修改好的书稿后的第一句话，是在他离婚第四个月的时候。她说，“你真的不打算再找一个女朋友了？我看见卡拉昨天在用手机玩那个什么新出的约会软件…”

亚瑟几乎想都没想就拒绝了。

第一，他这种略显古板的家伙对网恋和约会软件这种事并不感兴趣；第二，四个月了，说起他们的夫妻感情，也许早就在争吵中消磨殆尽，但对于爱情本身，他可能还没想好要接受新的一份。特别是——女朋友？或是未来的新妻子。

那天晚上亚瑟开了两个多小时的车将孩子送去给前妻，接着筋疲力尽的在周四的傍晚有些孤单的躺在那个和媚拉住了几年的双人床上，脑中思索着搬家去隔壁城市的事情——那里有更好的幼儿园，更好的小学，只要他的版税和稿费可以保持下去，那么就足可以一个人支持他的小亚瑟直升高中，甚至念一个更好的大学…但他会离媚拉更远一点，他看过房子了，要是搬过去的话，每周送小亚瑟去媚拉那里就得开上三四个小时的车…。他思索着，不经意的用眼角的余光扫视向电视里的男人和女人接吻的画面。

至于戴安娜说的…他的确是觉得有些寂寞了，但…也许不是来自爱情的，他却也不太明白。

亚瑟拿起了手机鬼使神差的想要下载那个戴安娜口中的“新出的软件”，却又在同时，鬼使神差的看到了下方的另一个广告。

“不用负责，不用处理感情关系，甚至你只需要躺在床上点一下，就可以找到你想要的人在附近进行秘密约会。现在就来免费注册加入，不收取…”

…他有一个需要高度集中的脑力工作，有一个刚满四周岁的孩子要照顾，正是最会胡闹的时候，而今天他不在家里了。他又累又忙的有四个月没有碰过别人，也没碰过自己。他不想要一份新的感情，也不想可怜兮兮的靠着一双手度过这一晚。他要搬家了，马上就和他的儿子去另一个城市，而媚拉也不在这个地方住了。他从来没公开过自己的照片，没人会知道他是谁，没人知道他写过书，没人…更重要的是，他活了二十多年也没有约过一次，甚至没有和任何一个前妻之外的人做过什么…也许这次…就仅仅一次的话。

亚瑟库瑞觉得他的大脑在嗡嗡作响，又或者紧张到耳鸣，他胡乱的找着借口，手指颤抖着点了下载，不过随便划了几下就看到了黑发男人的照片。

在他的维基页面上有没有特别标注过？他不仅仅是个作家，不仅仅是个版税颇丰的家伙，不仅仅是个刚刚离婚了四个月的丈夫…还是个也会对男人心动的，至少就在刚刚那么一秒有一些心动的双性恋。

“有空吗？”

亚瑟顶着一张仅能看出他漂亮的金发和米黄色风衣背影的头像，不抱希望的向那个状态上显示着“正在线上”的男人发去了消息。

“如果照片上的金发男人的确是你的话。”

又过了二十分钟，对方给了他房间的号码。

#

他是真的有点想拔腿逃跑。

事情太巧了，巧的他坐在安静的办公室里听了男人讲了半天关于孩子和幼儿园的各项事务，以及家长要配合的工作，最终在要填表格的时候因为抬笔就把自己的名字写错而尴尬的不得不像个小学生一样乖乖举起自己的手，向坐在桌子另一边的奥姆用着有点故作镇定而显得缥缈无力毫无底气的声音说道，“麻烦再给我一份表格，我…”

“写错了自己的名字？”奥姆的声音平淡，面无表情的把另一份表格从一旁的文件柜里拿了出来递给他，但不知是否是他多心，亚瑟总觉得有些嘲笑的意味在里面。

“…是我手抖了一下把表格弄脏了，”亚瑟下意识的压低了自己的声音咬住嘴唇，再觉得有些失态的缓慢放松紧张的身体，头也不抬的接过对方递给他的另一张表格，胡乱的用油性笔把自己写错的那张上的名字涂成黑色，再沉稳的叠了起来放进自己的兜里。

“…，”奥姆的嘴角稍稍扯动了一下，他本是想把亚瑟手里那张因为写错字母的纸收回扔掉，却的确没想到对方会因为觉得害羞或是尴尬而像个小孩子一样偷偷把纸叠好塞进自己的兜里，害得他只能也故作沉稳的把手举在半空中，再趁着对方低头写字的时候缓缓把手抽了回来。

办公室里太过安静了，而那张该死的表格出其的长和难以填写。

奥姆坐在办公椅上沉声回答对方时不时提出的问题，听着亚瑟专心写字而传来的纸笔摩擦的声音，墙上的钟表像是慢了几倍的速度在走，让他后来干脆只能趁亚瑟写字的时候胡乱打量对方来打发时间。

他的视线从亚瑟金色的发梢上开始游移，目光缓慢的从人额前的发丝扫过他正盯着纸面专心填写表格的湛蓝色眼睛，还有随着呼吸和眨眼而微微发颤的金色睫毛，又顺着鼻梁的弧度瞧向人微妙的泛白、甚至还有些之前他咬过的痕迹的嘴唇，用余光瞥向在晨间的阳光下被照射得泛着漂亮的光芒、几乎能看到上面细细密密的可爱绒毛的脸颊，最后被那件穿在外面的风衣挡住了视线。

亚瑟似乎是感受到了他赤裸又无礼的视线而抬起了头。

奥姆则立刻尴尬的抬手摸了摸鼻子，立刻移开视线看向一旁的窗外，等待了漫长的两秒再移了回来，“…后面也有半页条款，是关于安全方面，你记得看完签名，”奥姆说着重新将手指放回桌上轻敲，果然瞧见年轻的父亲还没等写好表格就立刻翻开后面看了一眼，再重新把纸翻了回来继续填写，而完全忘记继续用疑问的目光盯着他看了——这招一直都很好用，毕竟这模样他见过太多，大多是初次做父母送孩子入园的家伙会干的事情。

他脑中思索着，目光又再次落在人的手上。

亚瑟的手很白，指节并不算突出，不算特别瘦，却也没有多少肉——这是他第二次这么看亚瑟的手。

而他第一次仔细瞧见亚瑟的手，是在酒店里脱掉对方腰上缠着的浴巾后，看着被自己扒得干净倒在床上，整个人陷进了床铺中，由内而外的散发出一股生涩却又像是提前熟透的果子的气息的时候。

那时候他还不知道亚瑟的名字，似乎是对方并不想告诉他，又或者亚瑟也许不喜欢听到自己的名字被一个称得上陌生的男人在床笫间念出来。谁知道呢？

他只记得自己伏在他身下分开对方的双腿，将人勃起的性器塞进嘴巴里的时候，亚瑟呻吟着把一双漂亮的手探到了自己腿间，像是害羞，又像是想要阻止却也舍不得阻止，只能轻轻的把手搭在腿根的位置，随着快感的侵袭而将指腹压在他自己细嫩的皮肤之上，再随着力度把指尖反复压得发白再泛出鲜红的粉色。

奥姆那时就能明显的感觉到对方的拘束，强行摆出来的游刃有余的态度显然不足以支撑整个性事的发展，对方会因为自己的亲吻而轻轻发颤，浑身湿漉的从紧抿的嘴唇里泄出一两声甜腻的呻吟，又在自己舔上他后穴时尖叫着试图合拢双腿。

“是第一次做？” 奥姆的嘴唇贴着对方的性器随着出口的话而轻轻磨蹭他的顶端，一边用手指揉捏着他的阴囊，一边用鼻尖蹭向人阴茎根部再探舌将舌腹整个贴在人性器上，自下而上的把他整个舔过。看着对方白白净净的脸颊上染了一层过于羞涩的红色，又笑了几声，用指节抵着他的会阴和阴囊下方磨蹭了几下，接着缓缓把手指推进了人刚被自己舔过而显得湿漉的屁股里。“你看起来不太像…常出来玩的，”奥姆说着低下头张口将亚瑟的龟头含入口中，舌头妥妥帖帖的包裹在上面再随着塞入而吸吮着他的阴茎，让人缓慢的塞入自己口腔直到喉咙深处，再不紧不慢的一边吞吐一边用手指把亚瑟搞的服服帖帖。

“你像是谁家的太太…或是丈夫？”

奥姆笑着打趣他的时候，亚瑟被弄的几乎快忍不住的轻声叫着，扭动腰胯就要射在他嘴里了。

第一次用后面，离婚的年轻父亲，几乎禁欲的日常生活——亚瑟一边在床上被他操着一边断断续续的回答奥姆好奇又多嘴的问话，脸上露出一副既舒爽又委屈的神情，好像被他的一堆问题折磨得不清，也被他身下那根东西折腾得够呛。

青年成熟却又青涩敏感的身体让他足足够够的把人从里到外都操到熟透，直到人满身汗水的趴在床上，在被操射过后用着略微沙哑的喉咙对他喊奥姆，他觉得太超过了，还有那句别再继续了。

奥姆那晚射在了他的屁股里，也是他第一次在射精的时候才想起来自己并没有戴套——一切的发展都像是情人间的情事那般自然，他显然忘记了这是他们是第一次见面，甚至不知道对方的名字，这只是单纯发泄欲望的交配而非一次掺杂感情的做爱。虽然奥姆有些懊恼于没有做好安全措施，但他倒也不会在事后捶胸顿足的后悔。

他也不是总出来玩的那种人，很少会想念哪个炮友，但他的确在第二天一早送走亚瑟后，拿着手机想要再次询问亚瑟的名字，甚至交换联系方式。

但亚瑟当然不会给他。这点几乎不用想就清楚了，不然那个金发的家伙早就在第一次高潮，又在他背上抓出几道血痕的时候就能听见他咬着耳朵喊他亚瑟了。

奥姆那天早上坐在床上抹了一把脸，还是没把询问的话发给对方。他想着也许过一阵子再说，却也没想到亚瑟根本就再也不回复他的任何消息。

“好了，亚…库瑞先生，谢谢你，下午三点的时候你可以来接小亚瑟放学，”奥姆看着那张写满了密密麻麻的字母的表格单，瞧了瞧上面工工整整的字体，又瞧了瞧亚瑟那瞧着漂亮又显得一板一眼的脸颊，把那张纸放回了自己的文件夹里。

他们显然心知肚明的谁都没谈上个月的“偶然相遇”，和和气气的直到亚瑟离开了办公室，奥姆才又坐回椅子上，把那张表格单重新翻了出来。

名字，电话号码，家庭住址，甚至有工作——自由业者？

他挑起眉，接着轻叹了一口气，把那张表格再次塞了回去。他的脑袋够乱了，现在只想趁着他的上课铃开始响之前，拿起了书桌旁刚看了一半的书再看一点——他要是个小说里的坏人的话，亚瑟怕不是现在被他吃的连渣都不剩了。

略有厚度的书被他翻的哗啦啦响，奥姆似乎是在寻找那个被过于窄小的书签卡住的位置。然而就在书签在翻找当中不小心掉在地上混了页数的同时，他的上课铃还是响起来了。

奥姆对着旁边整理仪容的镜子看了一眼，将手里那本因为不慎遗落了书签而导致自己忘了之前看到哪里的《浪潮与国王的骑士》放回了抽屉里。


	3. Chapter 3

十分钟的车程在他脑袋里乱糟糟的思考下几乎变成足有一个小时那么长，亚瑟觉得头昏脑涨的几乎快没有心情看路，只能在半路被迫将车停在小区的路边熄了火，神色黯淡的趴在方向盘上，沉默着用手臂埋住了自己的脸。

他从没想过自己能再次见到奥姆，况且是在这种情况下。他考虑好了一切，以为做过那么一次就算了，到一个新的城市和他的孩子相依为命，开始一段新的生活，把所有的事情都抛到脑后，不再去想。可那天晚上奥姆问了太多不该问，他也不该回答的问题——谁能想到那夜自己诚实的可怕？不知道是被奥姆近乎温柔的行为感染，还是那被当做恋人般对待的态度撩乱了心智，他几乎把能说的都说了——从奥姆调笑着问他是否是谁家的太太开始，自己和他上床时的感受，做爱过程中是否舒适的想法，甚至是自己的前妻和孩子，和多久没有有过性行为这些杂七杂八的东西他都在对方足够尊重的提问下，在床上一一回答了出来。

奥姆知道的、不该知道的东西太多了。

可他和媚拉在一起的九年间，甚至都没有这么自然和坦诚过。好像两个人天生就该如此坦诚相对，他也不必对任何事抱有任何负担。

但…再次见到奥姆，这些好像都一一变成了负担。奥姆也许比他想的更加深不可测，毕竟在那晚过后，除了奥姆的名字，他对其余的一无所知。

亚瑟再次发动了他的车子，晃了晃脑袋决定忘掉这些没有头绪的东西——至少奥姆和他单独在办公室里的时候什么都没有说，也没有任何表示，谁知这是一种心照不宣，还是他已经忘记自己了呢？奥姆看起来的确像那种会时常“出去玩”的家伙，他在初次见到他真人的时候有一瞬间以为对方是个只会玩乐的花花公子——况且他注册了那个软件，等级不低，还总是“正在线上”，两人才聊过了一小会儿他就给他发了房间号码，对待他的时候熟练得像…还把他弄得够呛，这不就是最好的证据？

他向一侧打方向盘，看着后视镜里里的车库大门，然后不经意的看了镜子里的自己一眼。

奥姆那天晚上在听到他离婚之后对他说，“你很漂亮，这么漂亮好看的人不被好好照顾一下就太可惜了。”

他到现在都没有搞明白对方所说的漂亮两个字究竟是什么意…，就在愣神的一瞬间，车尾嘭的一声撞上了车库内侧的墙角。

亚瑟立刻下意识的踩住刹车转过身去看后座上儿童座椅的位置，他的儿子总是乖乖的坐在那个位置，小亚瑟他——

他思绪混杂的脑袋里瞬间反应过来的第一件事就是他的小亚瑟会不会出事，可当亚瑟回头看到空空的座位上根本没人的时候，才猛然反应过来小亚瑟已经被他送到幼儿园里了。

“……”他不知道小亚瑟能不能习惯新的幼儿园，他才搬到这里就要匆匆忙忙的入学，甚至还在早上哭了，不愿意去新的班级，又…虽然奥姆看起来很会哄孩子，特别是平时不太近生人的小亚瑟似乎很喜欢他。

他的小亚瑟总会习惯新的班级。

可亚瑟觉得自己的心里总有什么是有点空落落的，像是缺了点什么，可又觉得自己太过矫情。

在离婚之前，虽然他和媚拉已经不怎么交流了，但多少他总知道他的身后，还有一个能照顾小亚瑟的人，但现在…他就真的只有自己了。他不知道这算是每个男人初做人父的正常伤感，还是对孩子的过度依赖。

他是不是要在照顾孩子的同时去找个别的可以寄托的人或事物？

亚瑟熄了火跳下车检查车库的大门，伸手摸了摸那块墙角没什么问题，反而只是他的车被刮掉了一小块漆，这才放下心来重新把车开进车库里，然后锁上了车库的大门走进家中。

这个小区的房价高的吓人，说实话，他即使算是个比较有钱的作家也很难一次性就负担下这栋两层的小别墅——即使这已经是周围规模比较小的别墅了。但好在他有个在某次宴会上认识的有钱的朋友。

韦恩企业的现任拥有者借给了他大部分的房款，并且是无息贷款。虽然这对布鲁斯来说也许只是些零花钱，但足够亚瑟心存感激了。

他并不太擅长交朋友，偶尔他会觉得自己有点像高住在海边灯塔的守护人那般与世隔绝——就像他父亲。可偶然闯进他地盘的人个个都是不错的家伙，他们保持着不远不近的距离，也许别人看起来有点生疏，但对他却是刚刚好。

不算特别宽敞的客厅里仍然有些杂乱，包括一地的杂物，和两个还没放进屋子里的纸箱子。

亚瑟将钥匙挂在门口，抬起头看了看墙上挂表显示的时间，脑中缓慢的思索着戴安娜也许会过来催稿，稍稍抿起嘴唇把手机从裤兜里拿了出来调成了静音，再点开了音乐应用选择随机播放，最后将那个亮着CD封面的手机放在了茶几上，环视了一圈四周，深吸了一口气，开始做搬家后的第二次家务整理。

他的行李里多数是些书，尽管昨天已经整理了一大堆，却还是能堆满客厅。

文学批评家们偶尔会批判他总写一些“毫无意义的情情爱爱的故事”，可他的书架里却鲜少有一些关于爱情的东西——就像是他那几乎没有体验过什么恋爱的大脑，却多得是天文，科学，地理，或是历史，还有一些关于大海的东西。

亚瑟喜欢这些东西。

他出生于海边，也成长于海边，甚至和媚拉相识于海边。…那天波涛汹涌，他在一条木船上，将手伸进水里，把掉进海中的女孩拖上了船。

他们在相识的第三天一起睡在了灯塔顶层的地板上。

…却什么都没做。

亚瑟把曾经他和媚拉一起，抱着刚出生的小亚瑟的照片放在了床头，再挨个摆上小亚瑟这四年间每年都会照的成长照片，接着翻出他小时候和父亲一起去城里的餐厅吃炸鱼和薯条的照片放在了床的另一侧——这一堆相框中没有一个是仅仅装着他自己的照片的，对他来说，他小时候跟着父亲守在灯塔，长大后遇见媚拉一起生活，离婚后…他现在就只有孩子了。

亚瑟坐在床边摸着相框看了一会儿，才起身下楼把箱子里的书一摞摞的搬到楼上的书房里，再蹲在地上按照字母顺序把那一本本书挨个插进书柜里。看着压在箱子最下面的，让他一举成名的那本《浪潮与国王的骑士》。

这本书他当初写了三年，书里写了一个被大海拯救了的金发男人，和一个红发女人相爱的故事。他们漂泊在海上，有时是水手，有时是诗人，有时是扬帆者，有时是冒险家，他们踏着浪花，横穿了大洋，有海豚相伴，有鲸鱼火息，有海鸥飞舞。

他写了他梦中与媚拉的故事。

…可现实却并不总像梦里那样完美。他们会发生争执，他们会相互指责，他们脚下的木船也不仅会随着波涛起伏，也会随时被海水浸满，甚至翻覆。

小说里的人可以永远生活在那片风浪中，不管如何困苦也能破浪而出迎接朝阳，可他不行，他也并不想总被囚禁于那片梦中的大洋中…所以他和媚拉分开了。

时钟滴答滴答的一步步往前走着，亚瑟缓缓的坐在了地板上，抬起头看着窗外的阳光穿透玻璃，在自己腿边的地板上用暖色的光，刻出了方方正正的窗户的形状。

那天晚上的酒店里，他在灯光幽暗的浴室中洗澡的时候，门外的灯光也是这样透进来打在被整齐的瓷片贴好的浴室的地面上的——奥姆推门进来将灯光调亮再走到他面前，问他要不要一起洗澡的时候，他几乎窘迫的几乎快要把自己藏进阴影里去了，满眼都是那片在地砖上逐渐消失的光。

亚瑟没把那本小说拿出来，而是让它跟着箱子放进了柜子下面。

※

奥姆马略斯拿着一块小黑板坐在地板上，上面写着本月科学课的主题，和他亲手画的、显得有点粗制滥造的鱼类的儿童插画。可围着他坐了一圈的小朋友们显然对这个主题不是特别感兴趣，毕竟这节科学课已经上了快一个月，大家手里拿着的小鱼缸里的孔雀幼鱼们几乎都已经开始慢慢长大，没有更多变化，也不再会引起特别多的注意了。

奥姆敲了敲他手里的小黑板，开始教小朋友们如何在一个月的时候分辨出孔雀鱼的公母，他一边说着关于尾巴的大小问题，一边在那个小黑板后面用蓝色的粉笔画出一个带着扇形臀鳍的小鱼。

“猜猜这是女孩子，还是男孩子？”话音刚落，一直就叽叽喳喳的教室里，开始了更多的叽叽喳喳的讨论，奥姆俯下身把手臂撑在小黑板上，看着其中一个已经开始伸手捞鱼的小朋友，又匆忙爬起来喊着对方的名字把人的手从鱼缸里拿了出来。

小亚瑟库瑞则因为没有养过一只自己的小鱼，而咬着手指看着奥姆从他身侧走过，再拎着满手都湿淋淋的小朋友走了回去，最后把对方抱进了怀里轻轻擦他的手。

被擦手的对象显然不太喜欢奥姆抱他的方法，男孩将那只还没有被抓住的、湿淋淋的手推上奥姆的脸，再将另一只手抽出来去扯他的衣领。奥姆假装生气的看着那个孩子，又像是在玩闹似的抓着对方的手指轻轻捏着，把小抹布放进人的手心里让他自己擦。

“奥姆，”小亚瑟举起了自己的手，“奥姆老师。”

奥姆应声看向他，将那块用来给小朋友用来擦手的小抹布放到一旁，拍了拍怀里的男孩的背，让他乖乖回去坐着，不许再捞鱼。小亚瑟则把手举得高高的，接着当着他的面把手塞进了旁边小朋友的小鱼缸里，再立刻拿了出来跑到奥姆面前，递给他自己湿淋淋的、肉呼呼的小手。

“……”奥姆拍了拍自己的大腿，让小亚瑟坐进了自己的怀里。

他长得和他的父亲很像——这几乎是奥姆见到小亚瑟库瑞时的第一印象。

清晨的阳光下，小亚瑟金色的头发泛着光，在幼儿园的门口一脸委屈和不舍的几乎要哭出来，他赶忙跑了几步走上去，还来不及想蹲在地上的背影是否像他想念过的人，就下意识的将孩子抱起来，看着那泛着泪光的水蓝色眼睛，先是愣了一下，这才把人抱进怀里轻轻拍打着背低声哄着。

那是他想了一个多月的人的儿子。

他将小亚瑟的手擦干净，再次摆出那副看起来有点严肃的可怕的面孔，告诉他不可以把手乱伸进鱼缸里，孔雀鱼会死掉之类的事情。

小亚瑟看着自己干干净净的手指，朝奥姆笑了起来。

“我知道凶凶的奥姆老师是个好人，我喜欢奥姆老师。”

奥姆有一瞬间在想那晚看起来并不开心的亚瑟，要是笑起来，他的笑容是不是也会这么好看。


	4. Chapter 4

奥姆在下午放学的时候拿着书站在教室门口，看着他班里的小朋友们挨个收拾好那些五颜六色的小书包，再蹦蹦跳跳的跑过去拉住父母的手，跟他挥手说再见。他半弯下腰也挥了挥手臂，再回过头看向已经没几个人了的教室里。

小亚瑟库瑞则很早就把东西收拾好了，他抱着自己那个在早上被父亲收拾好的水蓝色小书包，先是看看门口墙上挂着的，正显示三点二十五分的挂表，勉强分辨着时间，再把视线移向正在望着自己的奥姆，乖乖的把下巴放在自己怀里的小书包上，有些困倦的朝奥姆笑了笑，然后念叨了些什么，把脸颊贴在上面露出一副迷迷糊糊的样子。

奥姆猜他在问，“我的爸爸怎么还没来呢？”

这么想着的时候，走廊里便传来了有些焦急的脚步声。

亚瑟满头汗水的赶了过来——他早在幼儿园放学之前就到附近了，但谁能想到会被堵在进入幼儿园停车场的过道里？遍眼望去全都是家长，人头攒动的让他只能一厘米一厘米的往停车场开，却又在好不容易进去了的时候找不到能够停车的位置，而不得不开到了最远的地方再跑回来。他有些杂乱慌忙的步子在快到门口的时候停下，将手撑在墙边，气喘吁吁的看着奥姆。他的目光不知是因为疲惫还是真的充满敌意，那眼神让奥姆吓了一跳，然后又瞧着对方直起身狠狠吸了一口气，拉着自己风衣的领子正了正，再次露出那副看似有点冷漠的表情，生疏又充满着距离感的向奥姆点了点头，“…马略斯先生，我来接小亚瑟放学。”

奥姆稍稍颔首，挑起了眉，侧身走进教室里，去把小亚瑟带过来。

小亚瑟到了门口的时候，还抱着他的小书包不肯撒手，迷迷糊糊的靠在奥姆的腿上贴着。亚瑟略感尴尬的俯下身去把他从奥姆身边拉走一点，将那个水蓝色的小书包挂到自己肩膀上，再把他的儿子抱进怀里。

奥姆在亚瑟要转身离开的时候叫了一声他的名字。

“怎么了？”亚瑟转过头看他，露出侧脸的一瞬间，奥姆觉得自己像是瞧见了那天在那个软件上看到的，不停闪着消息提示的亚瑟的头像。

——他上个月的头像上好像也是这么一件衣服。奥姆思索着，判断眼前的男人身上穿的那件风衣。是否是过了季的衣服，又试图从中瞧些什么出来。

“是…小亚瑟，小亚瑟今天把手伸进了同学的小鱼缸里，”他尽量保持着公事公办的态度，却自己也不清楚现在又是否是为了搭话而利用对方的儿子来徇私，“另外我的科学课要大家养一条小孔雀鱼，现在有点晚了，不过请买个小鱼缸给他带过来，这周五的另一节课我会把鱼拿过来给他。”

他的视线扫在因为亚瑟稍稍低下头而显得看不太清表情的脸上——相比对方早晨的模样，亚瑟现在似乎镇定了很多，一板一眼的露出有些严肃的态度，又像是迟疑了一会儿，才抬头看向他。

“这周五…我会拜托他妈妈给他拿个小鱼缸，还有，小亚瑟，跟老师道歉，”亚瑟小声的将前一句带过，又轻轻颠了几下怀里的孩子。小亚瑟乖乖的抱着他爸爸的脑袋，转头说了一句，“对不起，奥姆先生。”

奥姆犹豫着刚想要再说些什么，亚瑟却匆忙的先退了一步转身要走。

“亚瑟！”奥姆还是没忍住的出声喊了他，然后伸手拉住了他的手臂，“你今晚有空吗？我想也许可以请你吃顿晚…”

“我没有。”

奥姆最后的那个饭字还没说出口，便被亚瑟干脆的一口回绝，几乎不给他任何再多说一个字的余地，奥姆抿起嘴唇直视着他，接着悻悻的松开了自己的手，但两人的视线仍相对着，互相看着彼此。

一瞬间空气静的可怕。

亚瑟却觉得有些心慌起来了——他甚至不知道自己为什么会这么果断、毫不留情面的直接拒绝——他的舌尖抵着牙齿内侧在口腔中翻动着，想要找些合理，又可以在面子上显得冠冕堂皇、挑不到错处的借口，可脑中却突然空白的不知道该说些什么好。

他这一天下来的反应都太大了，这不太应该，反而显得他似乎更加心虚。可他为什么要心虚呢？

他早就不是小孩子了，就算是面对上床过的对象，凭什么要做出一副清高不想承认、甚至放不下的样子给别人看？

仍在思考的时候，奥姆却先一步笑了一声，说了一句“工作一定很忙吧，”再把目光移开，跟小亚瑟说再见。

“还记得今天多尔普茵老师上课的时候跟你说过些什么？晚上做饭的时候，要帮爸爸的忙，”奥姆抬起手，揉了揉小亚瑟金色的头发。

亚瑟则眯了眯眼睛——奥姆是在给自己台阶下。

“明天早上见，马略斯先生，”既然奥姆不提，也不想继续深究，那么他也没必要继续介怀下去。亚瑟轻轻拍了拍小亚瑟的肩膀，看着他心爱的儿子抓着奥姆的手指晃了晃，再像是不舍得似的缓缓松开，跟奥姆说掰掰。

多尔普茵手里拿着一本从隔壁班要来的儿童故事书，凑过来看了看奥姆，又看了看抱着孩子往室外走的亚瑟的背影，“你们刚才堵在门口拉拉扯扯的在做什么？”

“没做什么，”奥姆面无表情的扫视了她一眼，接着移开目光将一直绷紧的背放松下来，倚靠在门口，一句话也没多说。

“嗯——没做什么，但是奥姆马略斯先生，我们严肃吓人的级任教师兼任科学课老师，却像个十几岁的毛头小子一样拉着学生家长的手，”她拖长了尾音像是藏着笑意，“刚才你的眼睛都要黏在他身上跟他们一起回家了。”

话音刚落，果不其然的看见奥姆立刻撇下嘴角，整个人都显露出一副十分不悦而有些可怕的模样，那副严肃的态度像是再说下一秒就要把她拖出去炒了她的鱿鱼。

多尔普茵用双手举起那本书放在自己面前挡住了奥姆的视线，接着侧过身从他身边挤进了教室里。

奥姆回过头看了她一眼，又站在门口低头看向自己的脚尖，待了一会儿，转身也跟着回到教室里去。

亚瑟回过头，停在走廊的拐角处看着班级门口的一男一女似乎在亲密的谈话，他能听见多尔普茵的笑声，也能瞧见奥姆背对着他，似乎又和对方说了些什么。他莫名的在脑中思索这两人只是单纯的同事还是朋友，又或者…是恋人？

毕竟要是有人告诉他奥姆甚至可以同时和不同的人谈几场恋爱，他也都不觉得奇怪。

他在心里敲定了奥姆就是那种可以随便和不认识的人交往上床的家伙，暗自又为了多尔普茵觉得不值得——她看起来像个好姑娘，可不能被奥姆那张温柔的脸骗了。

温柔的脸？

多尔普茵转过身，拿着绘本后退着走了几步，“真不知道你的表情成天那么吓人，是怎么招孩子喜欢的，你再这么凶下去，刚才出去的那位肯定不会喜欢你。”

“我什么时候说我喜欢他？”

“你的确没说，但你做的事情和看他的眼神就是这样，”多尔普茵挑起眉，然后看着剩下了几个还没有等到爸爸妈妈来接的小朋友门，搬了板凳坐过来给他们念故事书。

奥姆皱起眉不轻不重的哼了一声，然后背过身去摸了摸自己的脸。

他凶吗？他不知道，他觉得自己只是不太擅长对什么人流露感情，也无心去笼络人际关系。他是个老师，能对着孩子们笑就已经够了。至于亚瑟会不会喜欢他…。

…他从没说过自己喜欢亚瑟，他为什么要喜欢亚瑟？就因为一次偶然的一夜情？这不可能。他只是有点想亚瑟了，就像他之前在发给亚瑟的讯息里写的那样，他想他了，也想和他吃个晚饭，如果运气好，像是状态不错，或两个人都有感觉，可以再去一次酒店…当然他也不介意在自己的家里——鉴于亚瑟已经搬到了他的城市来。当然，如果没有，亚瑟不想，那就算了，他们还可以…呃，像是，偶尔出来约会？

他不觉得亚瑟会想和他偶尔出去约会。

“海豚，下班出去吃饭吗，” 奥姆蹲下身捡起泡沫地板上被乱丢出来的玩具，一个个像是投篮般扔进玩具箱中。

“我不叫海豚，”多尔普茵将手中的绘本啪的一声合上，帮最后一个离开的孩子收拾好书包，把人送出门，“别没事拿我当消遣，主任，下班我有约会了。”

“和你那个大学生男友？”

“总好过连晚饭都没得约的家伙。”

奥姆把那个毛茸茸的小兔子玩偶扔偏了。


	5. Chapter 5

亚瑟在回家的路上是在没什么时间去细想之前他和奥姆的事情，毕竟他可不想因为脑子乱糟糟的而把车再弄坏一次。现在他有一堆事情要做，像是得给车行打个电话，把被蹭掉了漆的车开过去去重新上一层漆，这些最好能在周四下午送完小亚瑟之后直接过去完成，当然，前提是如果能预约得上。然后他可以在周四的夜晚打车回来，他计划在外面简单吃一点，或者干脆叫个外卖，再把自己关进书房埋头把戴安娜要看的初稿全部写好，在周六之前发过去。至于小亚瑟周五要用的鱼缸，比起让前妻直接去买，更重要的也许是他得在这两天找个时间跟媚拉在电话里谈一谈，像是关于接送小亚瑟的时间问题——媚拉现在住的太远了，周五一大早让媚拉来送他去幼儿园总有些不合适。他之前没想过这些东西，完全是因为媚拉平日早上来得及送小亚瑟去幼儿园，但现在他们换了地方，要三四个小时的车程？这太不现实了，小亚瑟要长个子，他需要好好地在被窝里睡觉，而不是在车里颠簸到疲惫的睡着。

周五晚上送过去也许是个不错的选择。亚瑟闪了几下转向灯并到慢行道上，看着路边种植的花草，再把目光集中到道路上来——但那代表他可能直到周日的晚上都看不到他的儿子了。他并不想把小亚瑟仅有的周末完全都分给媚拉，毕竟带着孩子去游乐园之类的事情，只有每周这两天能办得到，而这项事务还在他的重要待办列表里。

小孩子长得总是很快，他一定要在小亚瑟短暂的童年轨迹里留下属于他作为父亲的东西。

他盘算着需要几天的功夫才能把这一堆事情处理好，小亚瑟却在后座上晃着小腿，把鞋子时不时踢在身下的椅子下面。

亚瑟从后视镜里看了一眼他，“小亚瑟库瑞，不许踢椅子，妈妈之前跟你说过的。”

小亚瑟不太高兴，却还是乖乖把腿收了回来，安静了一会儿才小声的问道，“今天我们还吃煎蛋吗？”

亚瑟愣了一下，“什么煎蛋？”

“爸爸喜欢做的煎蛋，”小亚瑟歪着脑袋从前座的后视镜里看向驾驶位的人，“昨天的餐厅很好吃，为什么我们不和老师一起去吃晚餐？”

听到晚餐几个字，亚瑟终于没办法继续骗自己说奥姆可能把他忘了。

他觉得自己对奥姆是过于敏感了，虽然觉得自己的确是想得太多，却还是忍不住去思考关于晚餐究竟是什么意思之类的问题。是单纯的吃饭？还是之后也会有什么事情？——这不能怪他多想，毕竟那个人昨天下午还想再约自己出去，也是去吃什么晚餐，还用了“我有点想你了”之类的名义。

刚才的他不懂，但至少敢肯定昨天那个不仅仅只是思念，或是一顿晚饭的问题。

奥姆是想约他出去上床，目的明显的不能再明显——况且退一步说，他不信奥姆会想他这个人，他甚至怀疑对方是不是群发了消息。

可他隐隐约约的也清楚，如果他要是没瞧见奥姆在一早出现在自己面前，如果他没有整天要照顾孩子，说不定…说不定他会答应对方。

亚瑟抿起嘴唇，想着奥姆之前拉上来的手，没去答话，而是目光直视着前方专心的开着车，等到快要到家门口的时候才打上转向灯，把车开往另一条路上，“我们先去超市买东西，回家爸爸给你做牛排，比餐厅里的还好吃。”

※

奥姆在一片昏暗中躺在他卧室里的大床上，窗外的天还是亮的，但显然他的遮光窗帘可以完全让卧室变成伸手不见五指的夜晚。

他无聊的打开手机，挨个打开各种应用软件再不耐烦的一一关闭，直到手指碰到那个带着暧昧紫色的图标，点开看到置顶在他消息栏最上方的，亚瑟再也没上过线，也没回过消息的头像，和通讯栏里他对对方说的最后一句话。

——还记得我吗，有点想你了，要不要周末出来吃个晚餐？

奥姆突然从床上翻坐了起来，手机屏幕的光不知按错了哪里，突然调高了亮度打在他脸上，在没有开灯的夜色中有点刺眼。

周末的晚餐？当然没有；思念？对方对他完全不感兴趣。

亚瑟的头像还是之前那张穿着风衣的背影，他记得一点都没错，就是今天亚瑟来时穿的那件。

认真，严肃，拘谨，细腻，一点点顺从，却又有疏离感，似乎不追求流行，也不像是会参与社交，只活在自己的世界，与外面隔绝的家伙——他无聊的来回点进他们的对话框里再反复退出，脑中反反复复的想着亚瑟这一个月里，仅仅见过三次面后留给他的印象，再皱起眉瞧着那个软件中不时闪过的搭讪的新消息选择了屏蔽。

奥姆注册这个软件已经很久了，刚开始只是好奇，所以在无聊的时候下载了一个，偶尔看看，也算是一些消遣。这么几年过去，他的等级挺高，喜欢他的人也不少，红心标志的地方常年冒着提醒他去看的红点，不过究竟是男人多些还是女人多些，他也不清楚——反正他也基本懒得去点开对方的资料…就这么导致他这几年真的约出去过的人一只手也数的清。

而这一只手的数量里，几乎每个人都能让他觉得在各种方面有些后悔，无趣，或者浪费时间。

他算是个挺难搞的家伙，也不是对每个来找他想和他上床的人都可以随意脱掉裤子坦诚相见，更不是非要和谁上床不可——这无关相貌，人品，或者钱财与地位。

闲的没事可以看书，实在有欲望可以用手，没必要非和一个不认识的人在床上颠鸾倒凤排解过多的精力。至于做爱，他内心里仍觉得这算是偏向感情的东西。

亚瑟找他的时候，怀孕生产后回来上班的同事刚好接了他多余的几节课来表达之前他代课的感谢，让他可以去隔壁的城市连着周末小休几天——那里的海比这边的漂亮，而他喜欢那个。

他当时坐在酒店的房间里，正准备穿上外套去吃点夜宵，在讯息亮起的时候刚好拿起手机，看都没看清就划开了屏幕。

连头像都还没有的那个人问他，“有空吗？”

三个字加一个标点符号，和很多想约他的人问出的话一模一样，甚至没有像别人那样有更多的讨好或者抖机灵。放在平时他只会看都不看就把手机扔到一边去，但这次却偏偏不知出了什么毛病，只单凭那几个字和标点符号就觉得对面的人是不同的。

他能感觉到一股微妙的感觉蔓延在心头，接着心脏好像漏跳了一秒。

他翻来覆去的点开对方的账号去看他的资料，可不管怎么翻几乎都是空的，刷了两次才看到对方原来上传了头像，可连头像都是瞧不见模样的照片——仿佛在背景的那片金色阳光里，那个明明被摄像机聚焦的，背朝着镜头的人才是整个画面里最无关紧要的东西。

那背影像是被隔绝于世，又像是想要冲破什么，让自己看到他。

奥姆不知道是哪里来的这些胡乱的想法，回了几个简短的讯息，就把房间号给了对方。

亚瑟来的时候状态有些游离和紧张，他知道他并不开心。

可他们却还是折腾了一夜，奥姆看着亚瑟像是要哭泣，却又除了潮红以外什么都没有的脸，在对方近乎求饶和委屈的回答他“我已经离婚了”的回应中，在人简短的，不想去提的“不要说我的前妻”的一声拜托中，莫名的萌生出想要好好照顾他的想法。

——这一切都有点草率。但亚瑟的确是他在能数的清的人里，唯一一个事后没有半点不满或者后悔的。

奥姆关上了那个软件，拿起了之前从学校带回来的家长资料，准备干点他该做的，工作上的事情。然而等他打开了通讯录，手指滑了两下屏幕，却又停了下来。

…虽然不想再去想了，但他还是有些想不明白。明明两个人已经约过一次了，甚至是亚瑟主动来找他搭的话，为什么在那之后亚瑟就不见了？是觉得那一晚不满意？可当时亚瑟的确表现出了很满足的样子，过程甚至算得上是少有的十分愉快，他不觉得亚瑟通红的脸和呻吟都是装出来的。…还是自己真的就像多尔普茵说的那样，他看起来脾气不太好，如果不关性事，亚瑟会因为他不讨好的模样而根本就不想和他相处，哪怕只是单纯的共进晚餐？

他搞不懂，却又隐约能明白亚瑟为什么拒绝他…大概吧，像是毕竟当时他们还在幼儿园里，身边有个孩子，而自己过于莽撞冒失了，竟然想去拉对方的手。

至于亚瑟会不会是根本不想见自己——他并没考虑太多这方面，说到底他也没做什么过分的事情，自认为还算妥帖和照顾对方的心情了，应该…也许没有特别的理由会被莫名的讨厌。

奥姆抓了抓自己的脑袋，把手指插进黑发间有些困惑的又轻轻扯了几下发丝，微微感到尴尬的看着家长通讯录，换了一张工作用的电话卡，在短信里输入了亚瑟之前留下的手机号码。

短信的内容无不关乎家庭与幼儿园联系的方式，工作的号码，自己的职位…，他说的内容一本正经，毫无私心，可早已超出了他正常办公时间的工作行为又让他觉得自己迫切的心太过明显以至于好像有点刻意。

…但亚瑟可能看不出来，更不会在意这个。奥姆微微压下自己的嘴角，将嘴唇几乎抿成一条直线，手指飞快的打着字，再反复检查上面究竟有没有需要重新改写的地方，在发送前一本正经的加了一句多余却又显得好像是公事公办的问候。

亚瑟见到手机铃声响起的时候正在给饥肠辘辘的小亚瑟煎牛排，油星跳着溅到他手上，他慌忙的拿起身上的围裙下摆擦了下手，关掉了电磁炉，以为是戴安娜又要说他一天没接电话也没回邮件和短信，却在拿起手机的时候看到了陌生的号码。

“库瑞先生，您好，我是奥姆马略斯，小亚瑟的级任教师，以及科学课老师。这是我的工作号码。”

亚瑟愣了一下。他那晚没给男人留下任何除了那个软件之外的联系方式，可现在到底还是有了联系。

他看了看短信内容中写明的工作号码几个字，什么都没说的把手机揣进了围裙兜里。

“小亚瑟，帮爸爸拿这个盘子，放到桌子上去好不好？”他回头轻声的询问他闻着味道从楼上卧室跑下来贴在他腿边的小亚瑟，然后看着他正在慢慢长大的儿子像个真正的小绅士那样扬着头嗯了一声，双手举过头顶让他把并不算重的盘子放在他的手上，再小跑着离开厨房，先把盘子放在了茶几上，打开电视机，再再次举起那个盘子，往餐桌跑去。

亚瑟的目光盯着那个在屋子里乱转的孩子，一边解开围裙挂在冰箱的侧面，一边把该用的东西都收到餐盘里，看着小亚瑟顶着一个盘子爬上椅子再放上餐桌，重新将自己的手机拿了出来，打开了短信。

“我的工作时间是每周一至周五早上八点半至下午四点三十分，在此范围内我会随时保持开机，除此之外您也可以通过工作邮箱在一周七天内随时联系我，紧急情况下我会及时与您取得联系。”

亚瑟抬眼看向墙上的挂钟，早就已经晚上七点多了——现在对奥姆来说又是什么紧急情况？

“新学生的家访会定在本周的星期六，请您在下午一点钟留出二十分钟左右的行程安排。我将按照学校的规定进行家庭检查，以确保家长可以配合学校为学生提供最优的家庭环境。”

私立学校的臭毛病。亚瑟拿起煎好的牛排，放在已经在餐桌上拿好刀叉，随时准备开饭的小亚瑟的盘子里，再转过身看向门口挂着的日历，接着走过去拿起柜子上的红笔，在家访的日子上画了一个圈。

“最后，祝您和您的孩子有个开心愉快的家庭时光，库瑞先生。”

亚瑟想起了奥姆拉住他的手臂时候，那张略显急切的脸。

是否是他多心？这可不像是普通工作短信在结尾该有的问候。


	6. Chapter 6

这一周过的说快不快，说慢倒也不慢，多少因为要忙的事情太多而让人失去了时间概念。

亚瑟翻找着手机备忘录中备注好的日程表格，将倒数第二项的“送孩子去媚拉那里”这一条点上了已完成——他最终还是在周四的下午接小亚瑟放学回家的路上给媚拉打了电话，说了学校时间安排的问题，和媚拉商定暂时先把小亚瑟的接送时间改成周五下午和周日晚上，将周末全都安排给她——至于那件游乐园的事情…可能要无限拖延了。

亚瑟叹了一口，然后在同一天的晚上，去超市为小亚瑟买了一个漂亮的小鱼缸。

等到第二天下午放学的时候，那个小鱼缸里不仅有了一条刚刚长大一些的孔雀鱼，还有几颗五颜六色的鹅卵石装在缸底。亚瑟多少猜到了那是奥姆放进去的。

因为小亚瑟开心的捧着被装饰一新的小鱼缸说，“其他小朋友都没有鹅卵石。”

他不知道为什么小亚瑟那么喜欢奥姆。

最后那个漂亮的鱼缸就放在了家里客厅的电视机旁边，小亚瑟放下鱼缸后恋恋不舍的趴在电视柜上看了一会儿，直到亚瑟拿着他的小行李箱在车库大声喊他的名字，跟他说“妈妈要等急了”，他才一点一点的从客厅里挪了出去，老老实实的爬上了父亲的车子，乖巧的把自己那侧的安全带递给了亚瑟，坐的板板正正的被两条安全带保护的严严实实。

那晚亚瑟来回开了快七个小时的车，等自己一个人回到家，站在门口打开了客厅的灯的时候，已经是晚上十一点多了。

他低头看着手机待办事项列表里的最后一项。

〇周六，下午一点，二十分钟的家庭访问。

是家访的日子。亚瑟眯起眼睛，不自觉的将下唇抿起咬在齿尖下，稍微愣了一会儿，才缓慢的放松自己的表情——他这几天没怎么见过奥姆，每天去幼儿园接送小亚瑟的时候，多是那位有着白色长发的女老师来向他道别的，偶尔遇见了奥姆，也只是擦身而过，…也就仅仅只是擦身而过。

他不知道他在期待什么，甚至不知道他是否是在“期待”。

※

奥姆原本是拒绝在周六加班工作的，何况家庭访问的工作让班级老师来做就行，远远轮不到他这个级任教师。他的生活规律又节制，每天都有明确的计划和安排，能在下午一点之前出现在靠近小区外围那件不算大的小别墅门前，已经把他事后的计划推迟的拥挤繁忙了。

他按照亚瑟留下的地址提前了十分钟到达，却又碍于早于约定的时间而只好站在门前安静的等待时间缓慢流逝。他穿着西装，脚上被擦得干净的皮鞋有些急切的不停啪啪拍打着地面的砖石，手上戴着的机械表不紧不慢的按照时间一秒一秒的悠闲的走着字，他在楼下站了一会儿，终于还是没忍住的反复抬起自己的手臂确认上面的时间是否准时，又像是怕自己出了什么错而翻看着手机里之前他给亚瑟发的短信。

时间没错，地点没错，亚瑟仅仅给他回复了“谢谢您，我知道了”几个字，这表示他的确收到并了解了自己说的内容…可他在紧张什么？

秒针再次走到了十二的数字上的时候，奥姆轻轻咳了一声，上前一步按下了门铃。

亚瑟却在百叶窗后看着他在门外等待的样子有一会儿了。

拉开门的时候，奥姆正一本正经的拿着文件夹里的检查表格和意见单，向他微笑着伸出了手，一边介绍自己一边紧紧实实的握住了亚瑟的手，接着再立刻松开，做足了礼貌和客套。

亚瑟想着他在门外焦急等待的样子，把人请进了屋子。

他在为小亚瑟找私立幼儿园的时候就已经查询过关于私立学校的家庭访问的内容了，甚至询问过不少也有孩子要进、或者已经在幼儿园里的家长们。比起通常与父母聊天和探讨孩子在校表现的家庭访问，私立幼儿园的家访多少是些光走程序给老师看的无聊事情。

孩子的卧室是什么样，书房又够不够大呢？孩子生活在怎样的环境里，家中的安全保障做得到不到位，是否有人一直在看护？甚至是父母间的关系和职业，以及社会地位，这些虽然不会直接写明，但多少还是会体现在最后他要拿到的那张意见反馈单上——这些决定了小亚瑟能不能被判定为符合期待的学生，也影响着他之后能不能顺利的进入私立小学和中学。

而他小亚瑟转去幼儿园之前，就已经在奥姆面前把父母关系这一项的分扣光了。

奥姆什么都知道。

亚瑟看着跟在他身后走走停停，拿着签字笔往表单上填写着什么东西的奥姆，推开了书房的门。

“这是我的书房，不过小亚瑟也会在这里写作业和画画，”他一边说着，一边把窗边被小亚瑟用蜡笔涂得五颜六色的画架展示给奥姆看。

奥姆抬头看了一眼，接着低头再次写了些什么，等了一会儿才又再次抬起脸来，环视着这间还算宽敞的书房的环境。

他从一旁的小沙发看起，目光扫过设计简洁的落地灯，窗台上小小的多肉植物，再侧过身看向墙边占满了一整面墙的巨大木质书架，然后把视线落在书架前的书桌上——那上面散落着几张稿纸，被人涂涂改改的，下面还压着一摞不算薄的打印稿，被人放在了电脑的键盘上。

“你的自由职业是作家？”奥姆的笔轻轻发出了“哒”的一声落在文件夹上，亚瑟这才反应过来，慌忙迈上前了两步把那些纸遮了起来，再转过身用背脊挡住奥姆的视线，把那一摞打印稿拿起，放在桌子上敲了几下，再塞进一旁的大信封里，“我在给杂志供稿，”亚瑟的声音飘了过来。

“这样。”奥姆轻轻嗯了一声，然后挑起眉——给杂志供稿的作家在这附近买房子，甚至还能有钱吧孩子送到他们的幼儿园？不说房价的问题…恐怕一个月要至少写十个专栏才够在不影响生活的情况下把每个学年的学费交出来。

他心里念念叨叨的显然不太相信亚瑟的话，张了张嘴却也没说什么多余的。

奥姆知道亚瑟不想说，那么他就不会问，也不强迫他去回答。

他慢慢悠悠的在书房里转，凑上前去检视书架内亚瑟的书，然后在表格的“文学作品”那一项前面画了一个圈。

“你有很多关于大海的书，”他稍稍颔首，伸手用指腹压住书脊，轻轻的勾着那个精装封面的边缘把那本书稍稍扯出来一些，看着封面上蓝色的天空和海洋，再塞了回去，“这一整排都是。”

亚瑟看了他一眼，略显冷漠的回应了一声，“是。”

奥姆回头看了看他，却也没有停留太久，“我也喜欢。”

亚瑟盯着他的背影，不知道该如何继续回应才好。

他不想显得太冷漠，可实在是不知道该说些什么——他本身就不擅长交际，连早已熟知的朋友间的聚会里他都是最沉默，也没什么人会注意他的人。而且…他从奥姆进书房看到他书稿的那一刻开始就有些莫名紧张起来了，他不想被一个曾经偶然上过床的家伙知道他在写书，如果再骄傲自大一点的说，他更不想有一丝丝可能被对方知道自己藏在奥林那个笔名下的身份是谁。

奥姆倒像是没有太介意他冷漠的态度和室内过于安静的氛围，比这栋房子的主人还要放松的站在书柜前慢慢查看——他是真的对那些书感到兴趣，目光一直停留在上面扫过一本本书名，用手指轻轻摸过一本本书脊，蹭着上面经过烫金工艺而凹凸不平的边角，在角落发现了那本作者是奥林的短篇集——他有一本一模一样的。

他将那本书拿了出来翻了几页，手指准确的卡在中间的部位，找到他最喜欢的那一段读了几句。

只是这本短篇集几乎没有任何翻阅的痕迹，想来这个书房的拥有者平时是不太看这本书的…也可能是买回来就随便一塞，从来没想起来瞧过。

他思索的同时又觉得自己随便从别人的书柜里拿出书来看有点失礼。奥姆侧过头偷偷瞄了一眼一直站在一旁像是个背景板的亚瑟，虽然没看清他的神色，却还是缓慢的、装作无事发生的试图将那本书塞回去。

书被自己举起，还没来得及往里塞的同时，亚瑟却先开口了。

“你看过这本书？”

奥姆嗯了一声，“奥林的大部分书我都看过。”

“这样，”亚瑟眨了眨眼睛——他对自己能写出让人喜欢的作品，多少是有些骄傲的。况且他也算是个有名的作家，写的书也算是书店里卖得不错的那类，在这种情况下，遇到一个看过自己的书的人似乎没什么不正常的。

对方却紧接着又跟了一句，“不过他最开始的那本小说，我看了好几遍，都在没看完的时候就忘记自己看了哪里，有点看不下去了。”

亚瑟愣了一下，“《浪潮与国王的骑士》？”

奥姆低下头把那本握在手中的短篇集又翻了起来，他听见亚瑟报出了书名而跟着点了点头，“他那本写的有点太烂…太脱离现实了，”奥姆皱着眉，礼貌的把烂字吞回了肚子里。

“…那本小说本来就是虚幻的故事，况且艺术总要高于生活，”

亚瑟略带着些激动的神情出声反驳，只是奥姆仍专注的看着他手里的东西，几乎没注意到亚瑟语气中的迫切，甚至像个文学评论家一般出声批判。

“但艺术也不能一点都不遵循现实。他在那本故事里的爱情观太清高，太不合实际，也太轻浮…他在那本书里，关于热爱海洋的描写甚至都要比对人物的爱情好。我甚至觉得他可能是还在未成年的时候写出那本书的初稿的，分离的场景通篇都是无病呻吟，相处的场景却全是幼稚，爱情来得太急功近利，像是在冷漠的心上非要泼上热水，男主角的感情是依赖症候群的寄生虫，他只是为了去寻找一个可以依靠的人而去谈情说爱，女主角对他的态度也并不像是爱情，而是在维持一个男主角幻想出来的牢笼困住彼此，他们的确有彼此，但世界上并不仅有彼此。海上的旅行把他们从世界中剥离开来，正当的感情关系也同时被剥离了，整个小说里都是不正常的感情观，他写的的确不错，但，”奥姆说了一半才想起亚瑟还在听他的长篇大论，他合上手里的书看向亚瑟的脸，瞧着对方像是愣住，又像是被打击到的神情住了嘴，“…抱歉，你喜欢他？”

…他的确是在还没到饮酒年龄，还是个未成年时写的那本书。亚瑟不甘愿的想着，把目光投向一旁，错开奥姆的视线，“一般。”

奥姆轻轻哦了一声，再次低下了头。

“我很喜欢他。”

“……”亚瑟没有说话。

“…他的短篇小说则要成熟得多，没有无病呻吟，没有不切实际，虽然仍是从一个世外者的角度来阐述整个故事，但也许是奥林本身对感情的理解有了不同，或是生活环境发生了改变，他切入的点很奇特，但并不让人觉得奇怪，我很喜欢他的写法…他好像很喜欢大海，连描写海浪的方式都和别人不同，他后来写的几篇关于海洋的小说，甚至不比麦尔维尔的差…”奥姆又念叨了几句，这才像是不好意思把那本短篇集插回了书架内。“我是不是有点唠叨？”

亚瑟听的认真，慌忙抬头去看奥姆，“没有。”

“我猜你也喜欢这个作家，不像是“一般”的程度。”

亚瑟看着奥姆转过身来，将背贴在自己的书架外侧。

“我买过奥林的每一本书，他的书，或者说他的人…他会给我一种疏远感，像是站在与普世隔绝的地方来描绘这个世界里的其他人，很多人对这点不爽，我却觉得很有意思。他不像是在城市中生活长大的人，也许也不是城郊，反而应该来自更远的地方，他多次写到了夜晚的灯塔…还在书里写了波塞冬，好像把整个大海看作他的王国，但那些波涛汹涌的海水却又好像并不完全接受他的喜爱。书里的大海像是囚禁了他，特别在刚开始的那本《浪潮》里。他在书里是个海中的国王，但仍然在现实的世界中写作，也因此和陆地剥离开，和海洋剥离开，甚至和他的读者们剥离开了。”

奥姆几次用到了剥离这个词。

“我想他在写短篇的时候可能意识到了这一点，他想逃出他在书里给自己制造的，困住了他的大海，或是已经不满意那个囚禁住他的地方，想要再创造一片新的大洋。我想他现实中可能发生了什么事情…他身后是追逐他的波塞冬，现在的他更像那个乘着海豚拼命离开的安菲特里忒。”

“被追逐到海洋尽头的安菲特里忒？”

“是，他不接受大海在囚禁他，他觉得他的波塞冬想把他拉进水下，所以也一直追逐边界。可大海哪里有边界，我们生活的陆地也只是漂浮在大海上面的一部分。”

“奥林他也许得学会接受他的波塞冬，接受他并不是与世隔绝的人，他是人群中的一部分，也是大海的一部分，他是他的文章，和小说里的一部分。他不应该逃走，因为没有东西能在他的脑海中囚禁他自己的思想，他只是需要换一个思考的方式，把自己融入那片他创造的大洋里，就像大海也在包容陆地。”

奥姆的手在不经意间摸上了亚瑟低下的脸颊，看着那个因为小说的内容而变的神色黯淡的青年。

奥姆觉得他有些口干舌燥，却不知道是因为说了太多话，还是因为他看向亚瑟那张露出低落神情的脸颊时，感受到了心动。

他的嗓音略微沙哑的张了张口，“…亚瑟，从我第一次看见你…你疏远、隔绝于世的样子就像是他书中的安菲特里忒。”

他的话说的突兀又陡然，出口的瞬间连他自己都愣了。

亚瑟也愣了愣，然后抬起眸子，看向奥姆那双蓝色的眼睛。

他犹豫着，思索着那一片看不到底的蓝色眸子，是否和那晚在酒店窗外的、深不见底的大海是同一个颜色。他咬着自己的嘴唇，缓慢侧过头把脸颊贴进他温热的手心里，一言不发的，直到奥姆凑近他的脸。

他的睫毛颤抖着，在下午的阳光下，给他同样湛蓝的眼睛里蒙上一层阴影，却更让那片蓝色更加透着光，好似波涛在眸中翻涌。

“…那你是否是会将他拖进海水中，包容、接受他的波塞冬？”

亚瑟的声音几乎在打颤。

奥姆的鼻息喷洒在他脸颊上。

…这是他们之间的第一个吻。


	7. Chapter 7

他像是被奥姆戳中了心。

奥姆的背脊撞在书架上，再俯身紧紧搂着他的腰压下他的身体，亚瑟咬紧对方的嘴唇，随着胸腹的延展自喉中发出一声绵长的呻吟，他扭动着腰胯被人拖着屁股放在他的书桌上。桌子上薄薄的笔记本电脑被他推到一旁，稿纸和打印好的文章像是飞散的羽毛，纸张发出哗啦的声响应声落地，杂乱的铺在奥姆的脚下。他金色的睫毛随着呼吸而颤动，松开齿间柔软的皮肉，在奥姆将温热的吐息喷洒在他颈侧时，因为痒意而露出那副像是要哭泣的表情，闭上了眼睛——奥姆记得他这幅模样，那天晚上的亚瑟也是如此，在他将他的性器含入口中的同时，轻声喘息着，皱起了眉毛满面通红的，露出一副像是要掉下泪滴的表情。

亚瑟没有哭，他从喉中发出轻声的尖叫，任由奥姆将他身上的衬衫推上胸前，把脸埋在他胸膛舔舐他略显冰凉的皮肤，他的乳头被奥姆的唇舌吸吮而变得通红，在人发出低沉的喘息赞叹他身体时忍不住弓起腰背紧紧贴进男人的怀里。

他记不清他们是怎么将对方的裤子扒下，亚瑟只能记起奥姆的手指埋入他的后穴，不断的分开再推挤自己体内的软肉带来强烈的刺激，粗壮的指节在他柔软的后穴中搅动着让快感在大脑内嗡鸣着炸在头顶，最后只能断断续续的发出呻吟，在奥姆压住他的腰胯挺身操进他体内时，小声尖叫着在一片迷茫中达到了高潮，喘息着用双腿夹紧奥姆的腰，用手臂紧紧圈住他宽厚的背，再用手指抓紧人的后颈随着快感而颠簸着身体，让汗水黏着金色的发丝垂在额前，露出一副满足，又黏腻至熟透的模样。

他们在这个阳光明媚的下午从书房操到了隔壁的卧室，倒在床上的时候，亚瑟看着奥姆水蓝色的眼睛，在喘息中迎接他落下的亲吻。

那纯洁又小心的吻们从他的唇瓣开始一点点落到唇角，再贴上脸颊，然后轻轻触碰在他的耳根和颈侧，奥姆看着他，像是从他的眼睛里看到了大海。

“安菲特里忒，”奥姆的汗水自鼻尖低落在他皮肤之上，那水滴蹦跳着在他滚烫的脸颊上炸成一朵闪着彩虹光芒的水花——奥姆默念着那个名字，像是在念书中的奥林，像是在念他眼前的亚瑟，喘息之间绷紧的声带让干哑的嗓音带上一丝性感，他就那么反复的念着亚瑟的名字、海洋的名字，他盯着亚瑟，看着他金色的头发散在床单上，在阳光下泛着像水面一样的波澜，他再次念道，“我的安菲特里忒。”

亚瑟被推上高潮，像是一阵潮水没过他的脑顶，把他拉下水中，沉溺在腥咸的海水里。

“…我的波塞冬啊。”

他几乎快要晕过去了。

※

二十分钟的家庭访问被推延了几乎三个半小时。

奥姆坐在客厅的沙发上，侧着身在那张意见反馈单上认真的写着字，一丝不苟的将那一整张A4纸都写的满满当当。

亚瑟则坐在他旁边的小沙发上，有些百无聊赖的看着地面，和踩在地板上的他自己的白色毛绒拖鞋。他的脑袋几乎一片空白，胡乱的思索着刚才和奥姆做的事，又胡乱的去回想奥姆跟他说过的话——他被奥姆当着面把他最出名的小说贬低的一文不值，却又…。他甚至怀疑奥姆是不是知道了点什么，例如藏在奥林那个笔名下的他的名字，所以他的每一句话，每一个字，都一笔一划的全部敲进了他的心里——他们接吻的那一刻仿佛不只是身体在排解欲望，而是心灵在碰撞、交合…这并不糟糕，甚至让他觉得很好，从未有过的好。

亚瑟撑在沙发上的手指情不自禁的用力压下，几乎把指尖都挤成白色。

但这种“好”的这本身就有点糟糕了。一个完全了解他的人，一个完全包容他的人？如果奥姆是他的兄弟，亲人，这份了解也许还会然他觉得好些，但一个这样的…炮友？不，完全不行。

况且，他们彼此之前的关系能算是炮友吗？或者说…他们之间除了偶然上了两次床以外，还有任何关系吗？

似乎是因为感受到了意思不寻常的气氛，奥姆结束了手上繁忙的工作，抬起头看了看坐在一旁的亚瑟，他的目光从人像是在思索什么的脸颊看向他泛白的手，抿起唇来瞧着对方逐渐变得阴沉失意的表情，他抬起手放在自己嘴前，轻轻咳了一声，然后敲了敲手里的几张纸，把要装进资料夹里的东西整理好，再将那份手写的意见反馈单递给亚瑟。

“这是你的反馈单，”他的嗓音严肃又认真，就像是一直都在认真工作，中途完全没出什么岔子似的毫无私心，“请你收好，库瑞先生。”

亚瑟面无表情的将那张纸收下，低下头看着上面奥姆工工整整的字迹——奥姆的字也很漂亮，只是比起他的字迹来更加硬朗了几分，像是在彰显他那份与生俱来的自信。亚瑟的睫毛颤了颤，目光盯在那把几个小写写成了大写，而只能让那几个大写字母小小的和小写们挤在一起的地方。

像个小孩子。

“都是些换个名字就给家长的套话，没什么值得认真读的，”奥姆显然不知道亚瑟正在理性分析他因为习惯把几个小写字母写成大写的事情，他有些随意的说着，一边把钢笔插回他胸前的口袋，一边站起身来整理自己身上的西装，侧过头从电视机的倒影里看着自己的模样，拆开胸前显得有点皱皱巴巴的领带，重新系好，“随便扫一眼就行了。”

亚瑟轻轻哦了一声，跟着奥姆一起站了起来做出一副送客的模样，再把目光挪向最后那行说希望家长可以配合幼儿园进行合作，和为此表达感谢的话语，轻轻把那张纸叠了起来，捏在自己手心里，“那么小亚瑟的家访呢？算是通过了？”

“通过了，”奥姆笑着转过头看他，自然的凑近了一些，站在亚瑟的面前，“当然，一般我们不会把结果直接告诉家长的，今天是个例外。”

“……”亚瑟为奥姆略显幼稚的套近乎的行为轻叹了一声，把目光挪向一旁。

“那么我要走了，”奥姆把手中的资料夹用胳膊夹好，又轻轻碰了碰亚瑟攥着那张反馈单的手。瞧着亚瑟抬起头看着他，仍是那副略显冷漠的样子，毫不介意的笑了几声，像个大男孩一般往门外走。

他在亚瑟为他开门之前就先一步将门打开了，亚瑟瞧着他的样子，脑中莫名浮现出在万圣节里讨要糖果，却还不等对方说再见就急急忙忙提着一揽子巧克力要跑去下一家敲门的小孩子，然而就在亚瑟要关门的时候，奥姆又用手臂挡住了门板，略带着紧张的神色看着他。

“怎么了？”亚瑟的声音温柔的几乎快要滴出水来——他在一瞬间把这归位于他已经做了一个孩子的父亲，所以在看到“小男孩”的时候总会态度柔软一些。

奥姆张了张口，像是在做什么准备。

“我知道今天很突然…但我还可以邀你出去吃晚饭吗？”他的声音早就不再是小孩子那般幼稚了，成熟的嗓音让不少人说他性感或者严肃，但这一刻的紧张到发抖的声线还是暴露了他的想法，“亚瑟？”

他没有一板一眼的再去念自己的姓氏，和名前那一句尊敬又客套的“先生”。亚瑟看着他，沉默了一会儿才缓缓关上自己家的大门，“也许是下周吧，今天我们都很累了。”


	8. Chapter 8

下午六点钟的家庭餐厅里人不多，似乎是因为还没有到晚餐时间的原因，仅有三三两两的一些大人带着孩子坐在角落，但还是有不少吵吵闹闹的小孩子的声音偶尔传过来。亚瑟库瑞环视了一下四周，再低下头看着坐在他对面的小亚瑟，年幼的男孩从餐厅的沙发上爬了起来用一只手撑着桌面，另一只手则把盘子里的薯条拿了起来再伸出去，想要去够桌子中间的大罐番茄酱。

亚瑟又看向了坐在自己斜对面的媚拉的脸，接着在小亚瑟手里的薯条要沾到桌子中间的番茄酱的时候，低下头轻轻拍了拍小亚瑟的手，再把番茄酱拿起来放到他盘子旁边。

“不要踩在沙发上，”他低声提醒着小亚瑟礼仪问题，看着对方乖乖的坐回去，这才又低下头拿起刀叉将盘中的烤鲈鱼切开。

他本来只是按照约定来媚拉这里接小亚瑟回家的，不过显然…坐在家庭餐厅里进行一个友好的晚餐不是他的意愿。

希拉坐在他旁边，似乎是因为长久未见而过于兴奋——紫色头发的女人把身体贴在他胳膊上用力拍了拍，再倒向一边，用手肘撑着桌子，几乎快要把上半身整个躺到桌面上，再拿着她点的和小亚瑟一样的儿童套餐里的薯条晃来晃去。

不，是她一直这样。亚瑟抿了抿嘴，将那块鱼肉塞进嘴巴里。

他和媚拉娘家的人并不太熟，婚内顶多也只有每年圣诞节过后去瞧瞧。希拉倒是单方面的和他亲近，尽管这显然会让媚拉不太高兴。

媚拉的话…。他抬头再次瞧了瞧媚拉，媚拉正偏过头和小亚瑟说着些什么，小亚瑟轻轻笑了几声，然后把薯条塞进了自己的嘴巴里，再去拿他盘子里的芝士薯片，举起来喂给他母亲，见到媚拉摇了摇头似乎是不太想吃的样子，才又从沙发上爬起来把薯片喂给他。

这次倒是没用鞋子踩在上面。

亚瑟顺势凑上了前，低下头用牙齿轻轻把那片沾着一大堆熟芝士的薯片叼在嘴巴里，直起身再用手指把东西推进去闭上嘴缓慢的嚼了嚼。

希拉看着他们，像是想起了什么，也跟着笑了两声，拿着薯片在自己的芝士里用力搅了两下，几乎拉出一条长长的丝来，伸手要去喂亚瑟，接着又看到亚瑟躲闪着快要撞到墙壁上的样子，像是故意调戏他似的不停劝诱，最后被媚拉轻咳了两声打断了略显粗鲁的行为。

希拉夸张的笑了起来。

亚瑟把目光移开，就像是在两人中间竖起一道无形的墙，那边是吵杂的笑声，这边则安静的透不进一丝外面的空气和声音。他等了一会儿，直到希拉终于还是失去了叨扰他的兴趣，再凑过去小声提醒小亚瑟不要学着他小姨用薯片乱搅盘子里的东西。

媚拉则轻声接了一句，“听爸爸的话。”

亚瑟看了她一眼。

他多少还是有点触动的。

事实上这种感觉很怪，他和媚拉在还没离婚的时候就很少来家庭餐厅了。他们两个人不怎么说话之后就很少会一起在家里吃饭，况且就算在家里也是各自给各自煮饭吃——他的工作时间不固定，整天都闷在家里，偶尔有了灵感就整夜的不睡觉，或是在某个早上根本起不来床，而媚拉则要规律的出门工作，工作时间内完全看不到人。等小亚瑟出生、长大了一些之后，亚瑟便处理了绝大部分在家中照顾孩子的工作，直到小亚瑟开始上托儿班，接着是幼儿园…这期间媚拉只在每天下班回家的时候会负责她自己和小亚瑟的晚饭——他们更没什么机会坐在一起了，而等到离婚后——就仅仅只能在接送孩子的时候见到对方。

大多数时候他们两个人只是打个照面，接着心照不宣的一言不发就离开了。

小亚瑟是否缺少了一些童年的东西呢？他偶尔会考虑这些，像是…父母的感情。

他是单亲家庭长大的，关于母亲在家中的存在，他其实并不太懂，他住的偏远，没有什么朋友，没有人会嘲笑他说他没有妈妈，也没有考虑过太多关于如果有妈妈陪伴的事情…可他仍会去想母亲，难道小亚瑟就不会考虑，也不会想吗？如果幼儿园的小朋友、或是老师问起呢？

他将要送到口中的叉子举在了半空中。

…奥姆什么都知道，他离婚的事情，他独自带着儿子的事情。

亚瑟脑中胡乱想着奥姆是否会因此多照顾小亚瑟一些，同时抬起脸扫了一眼媚拉的脸颊——媚拉似乎感受到他的目光而跟着抬起了头，两个人视线相交的同时，亚瑟看着媚拉面无表情的模样，移开了目光。

他和媚拉的确是不再可能了。

希拉倒是像个没事人一样带着小亚瑟瞎折腾，这次则是把她手里那份儿童套餐带的肉酱鸡块拉起来扯出一条长长的丝，让小亚瑟用盘子里的鸡块学着她做。

亚瑟最终还是放下了手里的叉子，叹了一口气去制止她，“希拉。”

他不太明白希拉和媚拉怎么会是一对双生姐妹，她们的性格完全不同，处事方法也完全是两个极点。不过媚拉也很少会谈到他的家人，希拉也难得会和他们一起出来——其中一大部分的原因是就算在离婚之前，希拉也总是会缠着他做些暧昧的举动寻开心。他知道希拉也许总是对任何人都这么干，又或是只是想看他难堪的样子，但他总是没办法接受，和媚拉的家人们的接触也更少了。

他现在就算是和媚拉已经离婚快半年了，希拉在餐厅里坐在他身边，还是让他坐立难安。

难安到…他想赶快走了，赶快开车回家去，躺在他的床上，抱着小亚瑟去处理那些还没修改完的稿子。

正在胡乱的思索着究竟什么时候才能走的时候，他放在裤子口袋里的手机震动了几下。

亚瑟吓了一跳。

他大多数时间都是把手机设置静音状态的，也很少打开震动。只是每周把小亚瑟送走的两天内，会怕媚拉打电话过来说小亚瑟出什么事，才会把声音和震动打开。而他现在忘记关掉了。

亚瑟看了看周围的人，拿起旁边的纸巾擦了擦手，接着侧过身从兜里掏出了自己的手机。

屏幕上显示着幼儿园几个字——那是他存的奥姆的工作号码。奥姆发来短信的那天晚上，他考虑了半天该怎么存下，才不会让这个号码给他一种看到就想扔掉手机逃开的感觉——他纠结了半天才不冷不热的在通讯录里打下了幼儿园几个字，甚至不敢用奥姆的姓名缩写。

毕竟在自己的通讯录里看到…某种关系的对象？即使没有第二个人会瞧见自己手机通讯录里的内容和人名了，他还是会觉得有点尴尬。…况且他那个时候，真的不太想再见到奥姆第二面了。

他的手指轻轻敲打着手机侧面，接着还是点开了那条消息提示。

屏幕切换过画面跳转到了短信界面，一个灰色的长条蹦了出来，但内容却是完全空白的。亚瑟皱了皱眉，刚想把手机塞回去，看到短信里又突然冒出来了一条写着，“不好意思，发错了”的消息。

亚瑟将眉皱的更紧了，他飞快地抬起左手看了一眼手表上显示的时间。

七点十五分。

小亚瑟看着他父亲几乎快把上半身都低到桌子下面，不紧不慢的将最后一片薯片也塞进嘴巴里嚼了嚼，再意犹未尽的偷偷舔了一下自己的手指，然后乖乖用被他之前蹭到沙发里侧的餐巾拽了出来擦了擦手，也好奇的歪着身子凑了过去盯着他的屏幕看，大声的拖长声音，“我吃饱了——爸爸。”

亚瑟被他的声音吓了一跳，慌忙的把手机收进了兜里，然后立刻抬起了头，“什么？啊，好，那我们回…呃，抱歉，”手机没有滑进口袋，他又用手捞了两下再揣进裤兜里，亚瑟的目光打在小亚瑟的脸上，接着胡乱的扫视着斜对面媚拉的脸，像是被老师捉住了在课堂上和喜欢的女孩子发短信——虽然他并没有过这种经历，但多少在电视剧里偶尔看过这种情节。

“我是说…七点钟了，再不回去一会儿要堵在路上，小亚瑟是不是想走了？我们…”他的话几乎没有逻辑，说出口的也顺序乱糟糟的颠三倒四，声音也越来越小，“…我想我们该回家了。”

而媚拉不喜欢他总是这样小声讲话。

亚瑟几乎是下意识的抬起手捂住了嘴巴。

“抱歉，”他的声音大了一些，“小亚瑟，你想回家吗？再不走天要黑了，你明天还要去幼儿园。”

小亚瑟则像个小绅士一样再次拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴巴，不紧不慢的从座位上跳下来牵住了亚瑟的手。

亚瑟只觉得窘迫，在强装镇定的走出餐厅，把小亚瑟放进后面的儿童座椅，发动车子的前一秒，他再次拿出手机，回复了那条短信。

“怎么，现在难道还是你的工作时间？”


	9. Chapter 9

奥姆侧着身在黑乎乎一片的客厅中的沙发上躺着，屏幕的光晃了一下，让他稍稍皱起眉，终于舍得从那个柔软的皮质沙发上坐起，站在了顶灯的开关面前，却迟迟没有去按下那个东西。

他多少觉得是自己难得碰上了性格合适的朋友，或者难听一点的讲，算得上目标的床伴，而对方冰凉的态度导致他做什么都带着些完全不必要的，急切的意思。

像是他过于着急去接近亚瑟——无法见面，对方也没有展现兴趣，那么就守着那个早就过了工作时间的手机，不停的点开自己的手机通讯录，胡乱的戳着对方的名字，打下一行行字，又挨个删去。他像个毛头小子一样失了分寸，接着莫名其妙的发送了一条空白的短信过去。

等待的时间足够漫长，奥姆将指腹贴在手机光滑的屏幕上无意识的磨蹭着，看着他的消息跟着自己的手指在屏幕上上下滑动，自己那边蓝色的气泡随着位置的变换而更改着颜色，直到随着短信的提示突然冒起，屏幕左边也跳出了一个灰色的消息框，他那张本来因为紧张而下意识绷紧的嘴角才突然露出一丝笑容。

现在当然已经不再是工作时间了。

他在开关旁站了一会儿，紧绷的精神似乎因为对方的回复而放松了一些，打了个哈欠又坐回了沙发上，侧身倒在上面，将双腿蜷起，找了个舒服的姿势。

亚瑟的回复里带着他自己都没有察觉到的肆意，像是捉到了什么他人把柄的孩子，在和同伴嬉戏打闹时扮演起了领导者，坐上了小国王的位置。他仿佛昂首挺胸的顶着头上闪烁的小皇冠，面对着自己喜欢的同伴，拿着手里的小树枝当做权杖挥舞着，似乎正借由反过来的询问向对方俏皮的表达，“你知道自己瞒不过我什么。”

那话里有点十分正面的挑衅，又好像有点撒娇的意思——他本以为对方不会理，或者像他一贯的那样，冷淡的回复他一个嗯字，就已经是最好的结果了。

可他偏偏没料到会有这个。

“今天还好吗。”他并没直接回复对方的话，反而直接的聊起对方的生活来，至于之前的询问，就像是他给了默认，又似乎回避了答案。

奥姆看着屏幕里的字，去猜测亚瑟此时可能正在做什么。他知道对方离了婚，孩子应该要跟着母亲过周末…是刚刚回家吗，还是在外面？亚瑟的房子少有烟火气，冷冷清清的，就和他的人一样，他有吃过晚饭吗？那么夜晚又要做些什么呢？也许要照顾孩子，他的屋子里也有不少儿童玩具和童话书，他们会坐在一起，在书房的暖光灯下，背靠着那个铺满一整面墙的书架，阅读上面的图画和文字吗？

他突然觉得亚瑟此刻特别透露出一种可爱的感觉，他很冷淡，但并不只有冷淡和死板，他冰凉的外壳下其实仍然是柔软的，他知道他有一颗火热的心脏在砰砰跳动，也许不那么热烈，但总是透着能量的。

他知道他喜欢大海，喜欢天空，喜欢探索这个世界。科学，艺术，他的书架上放了数不清的书…他似乎在写什么东西，他不信他只是在给杂志供稿做专栏，也许会更有一些艺术性的东西，也许是小说，也许是散文。

奥姆的手指在屏幕上敲打着将一些看似狡猾又或是带着些隐晦的调情的词句发送回去，带着些他自己都未曾注意到的韵脚，甚至看起来更像是诗句，然后再盯着静止的屏幕瞧。

多尔普茵说他是个让人无法理解的文艺青年，难以想象他有时会顺嘴说些莎翁时代的古老英语，相较于平时有些晦涩的用法会让人露出好奇的神色看着他——仿佛在他这个年纪追求一些精神上的东西已经是不可理解的事情了。何况他的确长了一张就算在午间等孩子们都睡着后，单单一个人坐在角落里读爱的徒劳，那副严肃的神情也难以让人想象是在读爱情故事，把封面换成亨利四世也许会更适合些的脸。

他的确是太过沉溺这些，精神，肉体，心灵，爱情。让人多少看起来带了些不和年纪的幼稚。

亚瑟并没有回复他，或许是在忙，又或许是在做些别的什么——奥姆听着客厅里微弱的秒针走动的声音，猜测着将修剪整齐的指甲贴在手机边缘缓慢的刮蹭，眯起眼睛。

他的蓝色虹膜在手机屏幕冰凉的照射下泛着一层浅白，像是海浪拍打着，又散开在沙滩上。

每个人都是不同的，也许也总在做一些看起来不适合他们的事情。但这并没什么不好，人总是会受特定的人吸引，既然他不滥情，那也不需要所有人都理解他。

奥姆有点困了，他的思绪断断续续。

他那天足够失礼，像个批评家一般指责和猜测一位与他相隔甚远的人。亚瑟没有反驳他，也许是找不到说辞，也许是接受了他的看法，他把他比作那位女神，他把自己比作他的丈夫。奥姆能看出那一刻亚瑟的身体在微微颤抖，那是一种细微的，从心里层次映射到生理的反应。即使他们并无过多的交流，即使对方几乎没怎么开口，但他还是能明白。

这让奥姆愣了愣。他虽然不想承认，但的确是受到吸引了。他的行为看似急切，热烈，并不是因为与亚瑟过于冰冷的态度对比而产生的错觉，而是他的的确确的这么做了。

亚瑟的回复足够慢，慢到在墙上挂表内的秒针走过最后一个数字，跟着时针指向凌晨一点的时候，手机才猛然响起提示的震动，上面简短又略显冷酷无情的写着，“很晚了，要闲聊的话，明天再说。”

奥姆，一位作息良好的幼儿教师，这时候几乎快困得晕过去，甚至来不及去想这个“明天”究竟是今日太阳升起之后，还是等到过去另一个夜晚。

※

亚瑟将车倒进车库，回头看着已经在车上睡着的小亚瑟，略显蹑手蹑脚的下了车打开后面的车门将安全带解下，轻轻把他的儿子抱进了怀里。

小亚瑟闭着眼睛，自然的在睡梦中伸出手环住了亚瑟的脖子，然后紧紧的贴在他父亲身上。

亚瑟实在没想到会这么晚才回到家，他甚至没来得及在路上问问他的儿子这个周末过得怎么样，和母亲相处得开不开心，就从后视镜里看到了小亚瑟沉睡的脸。

他一手抱着孩子一手锁上了车门，再略微艰辛的从那一串钥匙中找出需要的那一个，接着几乎在快站不稳的情况下尽量轻声的打开了门。

他有点累了，一整天的工作，一顿让人疲于应付的晚餐，一段过长的车程，一个怀里的孩子…他都快忘了，他还得一边开车，一边抽空看一眼手机里某个人发来的消息。这些东西，这些每一项，都会让他觉得眼前的楼梯似乎突然被拉长，从二楼拐角处的窗户透进来的光，也让这栋房子更有点像个囚笼。

他一手提着书包一手将小亚瑟抱进了卧室，看着年幼的孩子安稳的躺在床上蜷缩成婴儿的模样，俯下身轻轻吻了他的额头，接着坐在了地毯上。

家里黑漆漆的，等孩子不再吵闹的时候就一点生气也没有了。而就算在他还没离婚的时候，湄拉也不会再和他多说一句话…多一个人是如此，少一个人呢？还是如此。

生活本该就是这般沉闷的吗？

还是他错过了些什么，以至于变成现在这样，和他期望的如此不同？而他本来期望的生活又该是什么模样？如果一个人连他想要什么都不明白的话，那么他如何知道自己是否想要得到什么？

他的大脑在疲惫下嗡嗡作响，耳边也似乎传来电流的声音，折腾得他越发觉得难以睁开双眼。

…也许我只是并不太好的一个父亲。

亚瑟倒在儿童房的地毯上的时候，迷迷糊糊的思索着，闭上了眼睛。

如果他像奥姆那样，也许生活会好得多…他看起来很受女人欢迎，工作上也能与更多的人打交道，处理更多的人际往来。如果他像奥姆那样，也许就能更游刃有余的处理他和湄拉的关系。他们不会走向无话可说，不会走向离婚，不会走向今天这个地步。如果他像奥姆那样，也许…能更好的照顾小亚瑟，这个一直依赖着他的小不点，在抱着那个小鱼缸的时候，也不会在幼儿园的门口舍不得他似的哭闹了。

…奥姆会牵着那孩子的手。

亚瑟金色的睫毛颤抖着。

他太困了，但他不能睡在这里…睡在这里的话…。

“爸爸，起床了哦。”

亚瑟睁开眼睛的时候，几乎快产生要被阳光晃坏双眼的错觉。


	10. Chapter 10

亚瑟库瑞慌张的撑着门框跑出屋子，手指紧紧贴着墙角在转身的同时借用离心力把自己扔向楼梯，地板咚咚咚咚的跟随着他焦急的步调响起沉闷的声音，接着猛然在他的哀鸣声中停了下来。

“爸爸，你还好吗？”

亚瑟紧皱着眉，用双手撑起厨房柔软的一小块地毯从地面爬起，回头看向早就穿好校服，将那个水蓝色的小书包放在脚边，正在二楼的楼梯拐角处一脸担心的看着他的小亚瑟。

“…我没事，这就做早餐给你。”

他一边说着一边侧身靠在墙壁，抬着脚试图转动扭到的脚腕以确保自己的关节并无大碍，接着在牛奶瓶叮咚响的同时打开了冰箱的门，取出一颗鸡蛋和一小盒香肠，以及一小包土豆饼。

他该庆幸自己被小亚瑟一早在地板上叫醒，而儿童房柔软温暖的地毯让他浑身的肌肉不至于因为一整夜的受凉而无法动弹，现在还有点时间做早餐，不然他的儿子只能空着肚子去上幼儿园。

“小亚瑟，你的书包是自己收拾好了吗？”

灶火打开的瞬间，油花也突然噼里啪啦的炸了起来，亚瑟的手轻轻顿了一下，溅到他手背上的油点不过数秒就消失在了皮肤上，连一点红的痕迹也没留下。他仿佛无事发生一般一边拆开包装的袋子，一边把香肠切开放进锅里，再把土豆饼分开摊好，转头去瞧自己的儿子。

“老师有没有说过今天要做什么？”

煎锅的声响让他情不自禁的拔高了声音，他瞧着小亚瑟趴在电视桌前盯着小鱼缸里漂亮的孔雀鱼看，再听见了自己的询问后才慢吞吞的转过身跑了两步，像是往常那样踩着沙发的边缘爬了上去，露出十分乖巧的模样把手肘撑在沙发的靠背上看着他，一双小手撑着自己的下巴。

“美术课，我装了蜡笔——，”年幼的孩子似乎因为被自己的父亲询问了课程而感到开心的打开那个小书包，从里面向外乱糟糟的扒拉着东西以展示自己幼儿园的日常生活，那些炫耀自己有乖乖装好书包而急匆匆的动作，让藏在里面的那些零碎纸巾和铅笔盒被那盒蜡笔拉扯着翻出包外，在蜡笔盒因为早些的使用而没完全盖紧的盖子，在脱落的过程中又哗啦一声全部掉落在地。

亚瑟张了张嘴，刚想要说些什么，油点再次炸开的瞬间又让他下意识的猛然抽回了手，接着顾不上锅子里的东西，又赶忙跑过去帮他的小亚瑟重新把散落的蜡笔挨个装了回去。

他耳边有油花的炸裂，有撞击的声响，有孩子的道歉。视线之内，则是五颜六色的蜡笔摔在地上，在那本来洁净的地板上留下一个一个斑点。

称得上是凌乱的早餐过程在亚瑟空着肚子匆匆忙忙把小亚瑟的衣服再次理好而结束，他凑上前嗅了嗅小亚瑟新的幼儿园制服上因为早餐而沾上的烟火味，皱了皱眉考虑了两秒，在把他塞上车前偷偷往那个看起来有点皱巴巴的小西装上喷了两下他常用的香水。

小亚瑟显然相当习惯这个味道，装模作样的也嗅了嗅自己，接着学他父亲那样把自己的小领结又扯了两下，然后在亚瑟略快的车速中在后座的安全座椅上举起了双手双脚，发出了“唔呀”的叫喊。

对于孩子来讲，这些一点点小事而构成的繁忙，显然算不上什么。

奥姆马略斯拿着早上忘记的文件从车里钻了出来，他低着头一边翻阅文件一边“嘭”的一声关上车门，刚要转身就被眼前猛然转弯倒车入库甚至没有开转向灯的陌生车子吓得退了两步。

他刚想要说些什么类似“在幼儿园要格外注意安全”或是“这里是工作人员停车的位置”的话，还没等张嘴就看见亚瑟一脸要吃人的表情打开车门，再跑到后座利索的解开两层安全带，还没等锁上车门就抱着他刚入园不到一周的学生要往学校跑。

奥姆抬起手看了一眼腕上的手表，分针距离显示迟到的时间还有三分钟。显然利用这三分钟从这里绕到正门再在禁止奔跑的学校门口把孩子送进教室并不现实。

“亚瑟，那边的门锁死了，只有职工才能开。”

他摆出一副游刃有余的模样靠在车旁，看着亚瑟猛然停下脚步，对方旧风衣的衣摆随着身体摆动着，又猛然因为他的停顿而拍在小腿，最后贴着人的身体在他转身时轻晃。

亚瑟转头看向他，那表情似乎有一瞬间带着惊讶，又好像一副见了鬼的模样。

奥姆为那个毫无惊喜的眼神略感尴尬的抬手摸了摸自己的鼻子。

而更加尴尬的是，趴在他肩头的小亚瑟，也在颠簸中因为他的一声“亚瑟”而回过头看着他，露出一副开心的模样挥动手臂朝他打招呼，“早上好！奥姆先生！”

“早上好，亚…小亚瑟，还有，呃…库瑞先生。”

他在上周末的时候就在私下叫过亚瑟的名字了，本以为这之后就能更加亲密自然的去呼唤眼前的人，只是在这种情况下，碍于他还带着一个同样姓名的孩子，这种不得不做出区分而加上的表达尊敬的称呼，让两人之间突然又多少带了些莫名的距离感，也让他不得不再次去思考究竟该如何呼唤对方。

而奥姆同时也需要为这份距离感来安慰自己，只是因为这是学校，只是因为他还在工作中，只是因为…只是亚瑟也是，他在履行一份父亲的职责，理应要拿出些更加严肃认真的态度来面对他。

亚瑟盯着他瞧了一会儿，似乎是在他的招呼中意识到自己的失礼，赶忙又点着头的向他问好，接着轻声说着“要迟到了”，露出些焦急的神色来。

好在他并没有因为这个有点啼笑皆非的名字事故而在意什么。

“我带他过去。”

奥姆稍稍整理过思绪，心领神会一般带着些自得的贴近他身前，他从亚瑟的怀里接过那个年幼的孩子，掌心在搂住他的腰的同时碰上亚瑟刚巧抽回的手。

亚瑟的手指轻轻颤了颤，眼神闪烁着看向奥姆的脸，接着稍稍眯起了眼睛，“谢谢你，把他放下来吧，抱着会累。”

奥姆不以为意的轻轻掂了掂怀里的孩子，用手里的文件轻轻碰了一下对方的鼻尖，“小亚瑟，你想和老师一起走过去吗？”

他的动作引得小亚瑟笑了几声，小小的手臂紧紧抱着奥姆的脖子，低着头趴在上面，用脸颊贴着对方的发顶不撒手，磨蹭的那副模样看着就像要把自己金色的发丝融进奥姆的黑发里。

“我想被奥姆老师抱着，”他撒娇似的眨巴眨巴眼睛看着自己的父亲，亚瑟只能轻叹了一口气，拿着他的书包递给了奥姆。

“我至少不会把他拐掉，就算如此，你总能在教师办公室里找到我的联系方式…或是投诉热线，或是报警电话。”

奥姆接过那个水蓝色的小书包挂在肩膀上，书包里装的玩具和铅笔盒互相碰撞着发出些响声，一旁的小水瓶也晃晃荡荡的制造出一些噪音。亚瑟目光直白的盯着他看，想着那盒被子用纸胶带粘起来的蜡笔，再瞧向那个过小的幼儿书包在奥姆略显宽厚的背上显得有点滑稽，却又的确能称得上是可爱。奥姆如同一个耐心的父亲，哄着他怀中年幼的孩子，伴随着幼稚的笑声大步走着，带小亚瑟停在那扇上锁的门前，故意转了一个圈再俯下身用胸前名牌内挂着的钥匙卡去开锁，亚瑟瞧着他俯身时因为背部拢起，而从衬衫上透出的线条，再瞧着对方在走进门前回过头看向他。

视线交错的一瞬间，亚瑟觉得自己的思绪也跟着断了，直到那扇有点沉重的金属门咣铛一声被闭拢，他才低下头看着自己的手，还有被人碰过而在自己再次注意到时又开始轻轻颤抖的手指。

…他的这双手，这几根手指，在两天前的下午，还搭在奥姆的背上…有那么多潮湿的触感，还有汗水的味道。

奥姆在他耳边亲吻，温柔又蛮横。

亚瑟抬起手用力拍上自己的脸，在把那些胡思乱想赶出自己脑海的同时转身回去拉开车门，再次把自己扔进车里，接着仿佛要发泄情绪一般狠狠按在了喇叭上，直到出声的那瞬间把自己吓了一跳，才立刻又装作车里没人似的绷紧身体一动不动的坐在座位上，几乎快要陷进去。

※

“喷了爸爸的香水？”奥姆晃了晃脑袋，他早上才整理好的发型几乎被小亚瑟蹭回了刚从沙发上起床的样子。早在他刚接过孩子的时候就能嗅到一股通常来讲，并不会出现在幼儿身上的味道，但这味道让他熟悉，熟悉的几乎只要嗅到类似的气息，就能想起脑海中那个金发的人。

檀香木，雪松，柑橘…也许还有些海盐的味道混在里面。

他故意皱了皱鼻子看向抱在怀里的孩子，在一片笑声中贴了贴小亚瑟的脸，接着走到教师的门前，将人放下，再蹲下身来把那个小书包煞有其事的递了上去，像是在为一个小国王交付权杖。

多尔普茵则一早就靠在门后看着她年轻的级任教师，抱着某个连她都未曾见过几面的年轻家长的儿子进来，又在她教室的门前上演父慈子孝的夸张舞台剧，感情好的让她有点不礼貌的想要怀疑这孩子究竟是不是奥姆亲生的，而非亚瑟与另一个女人？

“你们迟到了，是要准备进门，还是想让我把你们关在门外？亲爱的奥姆·家长·好叔叔·马略斯·教师·先生——”她也跟着使用略显戏剧化的拖长音节，给予奥姆诡异好笑的称呼。

奥姆无视了那串冗长的称号，“我带他去告知一些新入学的注意事项，这不算迟到。”

“你还记得自己在幼儿园吗？我们不是小学。有事你可以直接去和家长交流，而不是拖延时间，我还要上美术课呢。”

奥姆蹲在地上拍了拍小亚瑟，让他去座位上乖乖坐好，这才在多尔普茵仿佛在他这个级任教师面前投诉他自己一般的抗议声中站了起来，将那张刚才还十分友善、有些喜笑颜开的模样收起，变回了平日那副严肃的脸。

“我明白，谢谢你的提议，但现在你应该去上课了，多尔普茵老师。”

他说完便拿着自己的文件几乎头也不回的离开，皮鞋踏在走廊的地板发出清冷的声响，直到走进教学楼尽头推开通往另一栋楼的大门，走进自己的办公室中。

奥姆将文件随手扔在自己的办公桌上，一边思索着刚才多尔普茵关于直接与家长交流的提议，一边抬起手随意的整理自己之前被蹭乱的头发。

“早上好，亚瑟，还在停车场吗？”

亚瑟在发动车子的后一秒拿出了手机，一边系好自己的安全带一边低下头看着某个工作号码发来的短信，轻叹了一声。

这恐怕是他第一次真的在奥姆的工作时间，看到这个号码的出现。

“在的。”

“麻烦到我办公室来吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

“这里是注意事项，以及一份——抱歉，稍等一下，打印机卡住了。”

奥姆将一叠打印出来的条款放到桌子中央，再用手指推向亚瑟身前，他刚想张口再说些什么，本该好好继续工作的机器却突然响了一下，闪起缺纸警告的灯光。他回头看了一眼上面明明还剩下的一大堆纸，然后将双脚踩在光滑的地板推动椅子下的滑轮后退着滑到身后的矮柜旁，按下了进纸键，瞧着那个可怜的打印机仍毫无作为的模样，伸手轻轻在上面敲了敲。对方显然不那么给面子的仅仅发出几声齿轮转动的声音，像是在借由这段不怎么动听的声响来告诉他自己已经假装尽力识别过那堆纸了。

“看起来它不想工作，”奥姆转回身将手中的钢笔转了一圈再把笔尖压在纸上轻轻磕了两下，墨迹跟着在洁白的纸面上留下几个污点。亚瑟跟着他的动作低下头，瞧着他一张纸条上匆匆写了什么，接着抬起头看向自己继续说道，“你该庆幸在停车场遇见的是我，家长委员会的人，或是其他教师，应该不太想在那里碰见你。”

“我应该庆幸的是，我的确不是在需要报警的时候来你的办公室的。”

他低声说着，带着些反驳的意思，又或许掺杂了一些莫名的固执，抑或是他自己独有的幽默感。亚瑟将那一叠写着用硕大的标题写着《家长注意事项与守则》的纸的封面翻开，扫视着上面那些条条款款——密密麻麻的文字上列满了家长应做的事情和不应进行的行为，其中在第二页的第十三行明明白白的写着，他不该把车停在那个职工的停车场。亚瑟的喉结滑动了一下，面情严肃的吞下口中的唾液。

“但还是谢谢你，”他低声念叨着，随即静静的盯着那些东西看。

真的会有人被叫来办公室，就为了阅读这份文件吗？即使他在为小亚瑟办理入学之前就明白这家私立学校究竟有多么麻烦，但这些过于苛责的文字还是在脑袋里搅得他头痛，甚至比在小学六年级时做莎士比亚的阅读笔记还让人觉得不耐。

时间随着钟表的走动啪嗒啪嗒的消逝，终于在走廊里响起不知道哪位老师经过的脚步声时，亚瑟才发现周围早已经没有声音，而奥姆正坐在他面前，也一言不发的看着他阅读上面的文字。他似乎意识到了什么，将舌尖抵在上颚，略显紧张的微微张开嘴唇，像是想要说些东西，却始终没能震动起声带发出声音。

他不知道奥姆究竟听没听到他刚才的感谢，也不知道应不应该现在就立刻去重复一遍，这一瞬间的尴尬让他觉得自己之前关于“庆幸”那部分的回应似乎有些不知好歹。

“怎么了？”奥姆的目光扫过他的微微张合的嘴唇，继而稍稍侧过了头，声音低沉的询问。

“…没什…，”亚瑟的喉咙仿佛被空气卡住，不得不清了清嗓子，再深深地吸了一口气。

亚瑟莫名的想起还在学生时代时上课的耳语。他说话的声音总是很小，轮到他传话的时候同学会露出不耐烦的表情一遍遍问他再大声一点，就仿佛他从出生到现在已经有这么多年了，还不习惯声音会通过空气传播这件事似的。

他因自己“莫名其妙”的行为而受过不少欺负，甚至连他住在灯塔附近这种没什么怪异的事情也能成为说辞，大家问他会不会坐在海边和沙滩里的螃蟹玩，连他遗传自母亲的金发碧眼都会变成不够聪明的象征——那种被人群隔开的感觉他一辈子都忘不了。

“…我是说，没什么，”亚瑟的声音轻颤着，猛然反应过来自己的声音的的确确小到了离谱，不自觉的想要去抬手捂住嘴巴，却又在手臂抬起的同时停在半空，最后捏紧自己的手指将双手放回腿上。

空气莫名的焦灼和紧张，仿佛有火花在两人之间炸裂，那过热的火焰将那仅存的一丝氧气燃烧殆尽，亚瑟胡乱的拨动那一小摞纸，接着像是要从对方的目光中掩饰自己这种心神不宁的状态似的，伸手将那叠纸拿起，手指不停磨蹭着边角，让那些被打印出来的东西变得平平整整，挑不出一丝没有对齐的地方。

奥姆看着他焦虑的动作，转身拿了一个透明的文件夹想要递给他，却在亚瑟要伸手接过的时候低下头又在他之前写字的那张纸里写了什么，接着不紧不慢的叠好，在亚瑟要起身向他致歉找借口离开的时候把那张叠的方方正正的东西塞进了文件夹里，接着递到了他手中。

亚瑟甚至没敢去看，他能感受到奥姆的目光一直打在自己的身上，他慌忙的道了谢，便走向门口拉开了门，像是要把自己尽快从那扇门里挤出去一般绕过门半开时的缝隙，快速的消失在了奥姆的眼前。

奥姆的手指轻轻敲打在桌子上，看着对方像是要逃离什么的模样——亚瑟在面对他时总是如此不自在的，是仅仅对他如此，还是发生过什么事情，让他一直这样？他的思绪模模糊糊的，脑海中是对方低声向他道谢的样子，接着是他藏在风衣下的身体紧张的露出瑟缩的模样，以及那只似乎想要抬起，却又始终不曾用任何肢体语言表达出来的情绪。

对面的人在焦虑些什么呢？

他思考了几秒之后，从那张椅子上坐起，拉开门追了出去。

他的脚步在空荡的办公楼中回响，在拐角处看着那个在清晨窗边的背影，喊了一声。

“亚瑟。”

被叫住名字的青年回过了头。

※

“我认为你低声说话的样子很可爱，”奥姆的声音回荡在走廊中，像是穿透了自窗边照进的阳光，“你不必为此自责，就像在拥挤的人群中，人们可能听不清同行人的话语，却总能注意到硬币落在他人脚边时的声音。你对我来说，是比那枚落在地上的硬币，还要具有吸引力的东西。”

※

奥姆的胸口因为紧张而起伏，他的大脑在一瞬间嗡嗡作响，理智徘徊撞击着头骨向他训斥着不应如此，那颗冲动的心却依然砰砰跳动，将他的胸膛敲响。

亚瑟在阳光中站着，像是也被太阳染上了一层光芒，他从那片模糊了双眼的光线中看向那个追随他而来的人，脑中是奥姆在亲吻他嘴唇时诉说的故事。

“…波塞冬啊，”缠在他喉咙与心脏上的焦虑仿佛蚕茧被谁剥落，他轻轻的叹息，看不清奥姆的表情。

奥姆瞧着他点了点头，连颤抖的睫毛都沾着阳光的味道，接着转身而去。

※

奥姆一开始给他的印象，说实在的并不好。

亚瑟拉开书房的椅子坐下，动作机械的打开桌上的笔记本电脑，看着上面自己只写了一半的短篇小说，将刚刚从咖啡机里拿出的意式浓缩放在了杯垫上，视线扫过一旁被他随手放上的透明资料夹，才想起来奥姆曾夹了些东西在里面。

他的背脊靠在柔软的皮椅上，书房熟悉又温暖的氛围让他被安全感包围，仿佛时间都被拉长，而让他能格外感到一丝悠闲，也难得能如此放松的将那个文件夹拿了过来夹在腿中，一只手拿着他的咖啡杯，另一只手则不紧不慢的轻轻用指尖剥开那两侧薄薄的塑料，接着夹起那张被人叠得方方正正的白纸展开。

上面是一串电话号码，以及一句，“还记得之前说的晚餐吗？”

亚瑟看着奥姆的字，将那张纸皱皱巴巴的捏在手心中，却又在喝下咖啡的同时犹豫了一下。重新叠好装进了自己的抽屉里。

他暂时没空去想这些事情了，他还有工作要做，还有很多事要应付，以及一些应付过的，让他筋疲力尽的——一些在他人，或是孩子眼里看起来无所谓的事情，也许会随时让他莫名产生难以忍受的感觉。厨房的声响，孩子的吵闹，今早落下的那盒蜡笔，推赶着他去做事的时钟，以及奥姆办公室中的沉默。

好在奥姆在他临走前的那些话，多少将他这个让人崩溃的周一早晨拯救回来了些。

…虽然第一印象并不太好，但他也许并不像自己猜测的那般轻浮。亚瑟一边思索着奥姆工作时那副认真的模样，一边看着眼前屏幕上的文字。

他的手指敲打在键盘上留下一连串敲击的声响，稍稍带着些面无表情的严肃神情来进行工作，书房在他沉浸在创造剧情和编写故事的过程中变得再次沉静下来，直到亚瑟的肚子咕噜的响了两声。

他这才想起自己今天还没怎么吃东西，不过咖啡多少还能垫垫胃口，等他下午接了小亚瑟回来再吃东西也不迟。

这么想着的时候，亚瑟特意放到桌旁的咖啡机也适时的亮起了绿灯，似乎等着他把另一颗咖啡胶囊塞进去。

工作日，一如既往。

他仔细的斟酌每一个字，再删删改改，除了并没吃饭这件事——为了抵消饥饿的咖啡一杯接着一杯灌进胃里，几乎让他忘记空空的胃里已经一整天没吃过东西。

亚瑟的手指不自觉的在构思剧情的时候连续敲在电脑旁的书桌上，略显兴奋的指尖轻颤着发出哒哒的声响，干涩的嘴唇让他坐立不安的产生脱水的错觉，越发无法集中的注意力让他反复点开自己的大纲查看，再将写下的东西全部删除，接着再撤销之前的一切动作——

直到手机上那个提醒他每天该去接小亚瑟的闹钟适时的响了起来，他才猛的反应过来什么似的抬起头去看时间，接着略显慌忙的在时间完全充裕的情况下去急切的整理自己的东西，接着拿着钥匙和外套小跑着离开家门坐进车内发动引擎。


	12. Chapter 12

多尔普茵在班级的小朋友们窃窃私语的交谈声和小亚瑟蹦蹦跳跳的行为中回过了头。

现在距离放学还有几分钟，她正在组织那些调皮的小鬼头们乖乖收拾书包和玩具，虽然已经有不少家长围在门口，但显然人群中那个似乎格外焦急的家长并不常见。多尔普茵放下手中的绘本看向那个熟悉的身影，瞧着对方从前门走到后门，又走了回来，在极短的时间内反复了几次。她惊讶了一会儿常常迟到的人为什么会这么早过来，刚想要说些什么，就瞧见奥姆从连接着隔壁教室，用来存放玩具的屋子里走了进来。

多尔普因偷偷伸手指了指门口的位置，示意奥姆去查看，然后举起双手拍了拍，将小朋友们的视线拉了回来。

奥姆露出一副疑惑的表情，看到教室前后两个门口不时闪现的身影，接着皱着眉在那个身影从前门消失的同时走向后门，却在打开门看到亚瑟的一瞬间愣了一下。

“你今天这么早就来接…你怎么了？”

亚瑟显得兴奋极了，露出一副坐立不安的模样轻轻晃着身体再交错着脚步像是无法站稳，他张了张口，语气轻快的说自己来接小亚瑟放学，声音却又在那副亢奋的神情下带着一丝颤抖。

奥姆的视线看向他躲闪的眼神，再扫向对方干涩嘴唇，在亚瑟要伸手碰他的瞬间捉住了对方的手腕拉起，把指腹贴在他的腕心。

亚瑟的脉搏以一种不自然的频率快速的跳动着，他似乎十分不耐烦奥姆拉住他的手让他仅仅在几秒钟内不要动的命令，无法再多等一秒的侧过身想要去查看班级内的小亚瑟。 

“你的手在抖，亚瑟，”奥姆侧身挡住他的视线，看着眼前的人十分不同寻常的做出踮起脚尖的动作，似乎是偏要去查看。

“我知道，我知道，我等了很久了，我只是有点着急，我只是想看一看，”亚瑟颤抖着，他一遍一遍重复着“我”字，焦躁让他一边说话一边轻轻晃动脑袋，急促的呼吸频率让他看起来极为不安，又像是一颗不稳定的炸弹，随时都会突然爆炸。

奥姆将他的手腕又捏紧了一点，他扫了一眼四周的几个家长，将亚瑟拉进了一旁的玩具小屋。

“你开车过来的？之前吃了什么？”

“没有，什么都没有，没有，现在几点了？还有多久下课？”

“药物呢？任何营养补充品？…你喝了什么？”

亚瑟似乎被这些问题弄得恼怒，他稍稍露出不悦的表情，却终于将视线转移回奥姆身上，“咖啡，几杯咖啡。”

“几杯？”

多尔普茵搬着小板凳让学生们坐好，从拼图地毯上坐了起来，看着玩具屋的门被突然关上，在下课的音乐铃声响起的同时站起身，挨个将已经守候多时的几位家长的孩子送了出去。

而隔壁玩具小屋里仿佛在争论一般的交谈还在继续。

“五六杯…七八杯，我不知道，放学了是吗，让我出去。”

“我在问你到底喝了几杯。”

亚瑟在他几乎冷酷的逼问下轻轻发出了一声充满焦虑的低吟，“…我怎么会知道？我喝了一天，一个上午，一个下午，是我的早饭，午饭，还有下…”

他的话还没说完，奥姆的表情则从严肃逐渐变得充满怒气——亚瑟不知道他在生什么气，他只觉得自己的太阳穴像是被东西反复撞击着保持着紧张的状态不停绷紧，他想出声说些什么，声带又像是被绞住一般因为惧怕面前的人那副表情而无法发生，牙齿却忍不住的打颤。

奥姆看着他那副像是要快哭出来的脸，几乎训斥的喊道，“站在这别动！”

“海豚，把这里负责好，”他挥动手臂示意对方将孩子送出门，又伸出拇指朝身后被要求别动的人，再去指小亚瑟，让多尔普茵帮他把东西全部收拾好，接着转回身一把拽住亚瑟，将他向后门拖。

小亚瑟抓着自己被老师在慌忙中塞好的书包跟着跑了上去，奥姆俯下身将他捞起，不顾亚瑟的尖叫和拒绝把人拖进员工通道里。

奥姆反复的在楼梯间中询问亚瑟停车场的位置，亚瑟狠狠去甩奥姆的手却被攥得更紧，小亚瑟像是吓坏了一样看着自己父亲不对劲的模样，紧紧抱住奥姆的脖子，在颠簸中轻声朝亚瑟喊着爸爸。

亚瑟只觉得自己的心跳更快了，他的理智告诉他这并不对，他应该跟着奥姆走，而不是在这里颤抖着机械的迈着步子试图去阻止奥姆，也不应该用那副语气和任何人交流，更不应该以这般姿态面对他的儿子。

但他控制不了，他的血液像是在烧，身上的每一个细胞都在跳，他很渴，他想吐，他想尖叫，他想…。

“在C区…在C区，奥姆，钥匙，钥匙在我…。”

他的眼眶发红，双手冰凉又麻木，在慌乱中将那一串钥匙翻落，奥姆眼疾手快的伸手接住，接着按下他的车锁把人不由分说的塞进了后座，再将小亚瑟抱给他，让他把儿子看护好。

亚瑟手忙脚乱的将人安置好，在为自己系上安全带的瞬间，觉得快要窒息了。

车绕过家长的接送通道，直接从员工处开往了医院。

※

亚瑟有点低落的看着自己手背上的针头和胶带，又抬起头看了看一旁终于快输完的静脉滴注袋，轻轻喊了一声正背对着他，似乎还在用手机处理旷工问题和工作事项的人。

奥姆听见他的呼唤，侧过身去查看一旁的输液袋，再去一旁的办公室内寻找护士，接着自然的坐到他身旁再侧过身朝向他，顺手按住了想要去摸针头的亚瑟的手。

“…我自己能代谢掉的，下午…只是有点太兴奋了，我也不是什么身体不好的人，体重放在那里，就算咖啡因过量也不会出什么事，”亚瑟稍稍侧过眼去看他盖在自己手背上的手，他的声音如此的疲惫，镇定剂在他的大脑和血液中缓缓挥发着效力，他的声音几乎微不可闻，连勾起舌头去突出音节也变得更加艰难，他吞咽着口中的唾液，奥姆几乎能从他的高领毛衣下看到他滑动的喉结，亚瑟愣了好一会儿，似乎才又攒足了力气，“…用不着镇定剂。”

奥姆的掌心对他来说有些过于热了，可能是因为他的心脏问题导致自己的手太过冰凉，也可能是他并不习惯被人在这种情况下如此亲密的触摸。

他轻抿起嘴唇，在思考完后带着心虚去抬眼看向奥姆，对方的脸色并不怎么好看，严肃又阴沉的模样让他吓了一跳，连被人按在掌心中的手也又轻轻颤了一下，下意识的想要收回来。

奥姆似乎注意到了他的惊讶，放在他手背上的手也松了些力道，“我知道，”他一边说着一边又抬手去摸了摸自己的鼻尖，接着表情又柔和了不少。

护士走了过来将针头拆下，对奥姆又交代了一些什么。

你什么都知道。亚瑟神色游移的看着自己手上的针孔，将消过毒的棉花压在手背，小声的念叨了几句，又转头去看他。

对方似乎会在尴尬的时候伸手去摸自己的鼻尖。亚瑟盘算着一些细枝末节的东西，接着莫名的像是探寻到什么秘密而高兴一般，又稍微放松了一些身体，背脊贴着那张不算柔软的椅子几乎快要陷下去。

奥姆和护士道过谢，拿起了亚瑟脱下的风衣抱在怀中准备带着人去托管室接小亚瑟，却在低下头看着他露出一副疲惫得几乎昏昏欲睡的模样后稍微思索了一会儿，再次坐到亚瑟的身旁。

“很困吗？”

“…有点头晕，”亚瑟低声念叨着，声音几乎快要融进空气里。

“那我先去托管…”

“…还有点不安。”

话说到一半被打断，奥姆看着眼前迷迷糊糊的几乎快要陷入沉睡的人，轻叹了一声，抬起了手臂把他搂进了自己怀中，牵起了亚瑟的手帮他按住了渗血的针孔。

※

亚瑟再次醒来的时候，眼前是卧室里温暖的夜灯透出来的些许光亮，以及从门缝钻进来的食物的味道。他稍稍挪动了一下酸软的身体，感受着属于自己的那张柔软的床将他的身体紧紧包裹住，舒适又美好。

他稍稍躺了一会儿，接着缓慢的托着在此刻突然变得万分沉重的被子艰难从床上爬起，在打开门之间听到了客厅里传来的动画片的声音，还有奥姆与他年幼的儿子的交谈。

亚瑟愣了一下，随即又稍稍抬起下巴，似乎终于用那个被镇定剂搞得迟钝不堪的大脑搞明白了自己怎么会出现在家里。

“爸爸醒了，”在他推开门的同一刻，小亚瑟似乎注意到了房门的声响而蹦蹦跳跳的爬上楼梯，在确认他的确走出了卧室之后，立刻迈动步子啪嗒啪嗒的小跑了过去，显然想要开心的将眼前的大病号搂在怀里。亚瑟下意识的想要弯腰去接，疲惫的身体和大脑立刻发出警告，好在还没等一桩两人双双摔落在地的事情发生，就听见奥姆在楼下的厨房里喊了一声小亚瑟的名字，接着小亚瑟停下要扑过来拥抱的动作，改将手伸到了亚瑟身前，牵着他耐心的一起一步一停，带着他仍迟钝疲惫的身体缓慢的走下楼梯。

奥姆正穿着他的围裙在他家的厨房里做饭。

亚瑟愣了一下，小心翼翼的抿起嘴唇，然后横着身体缓慢的挪到了沙发前坐下，他先是瞧了瞧锅子里煮的西兰花，又将双眼稍稍睁大，盯着奥姆在料理台前看似忙碌的身影，抬起双腿蹬掉了拖鞋，把脚抬起放到身前，接着侧身缩进了沙发里。

皮质的沙发在他侧身的过程中发出了不大不小的摩擦声，奥姆将苹果块扔进榨汁机，抬头看了他一眼，接着低下头打开榨汁机的开关，在一阵吵杂的搅拌声中继续自己的工作。

这个情景怪异又温馨，亚瑟并不知道奥姆是否在和他想一样的事，镇定剂的效果显然过于良好，以至于他的身体一点力气也没有，大脑也朦朦胧胧的无法思考——但显然，他那个正在地毯上趴着画画的儿子，对此适应得极其良好。

亚瑟看着那个金发的小不点躲在茶几后面拿着画册涂涂画画，不停地站起身用双手插着腰去检查自己的画作，再趴下身继续图画，反复了几次之后在奥姆的呼唤声中跑到厨房里。

“爸爸需要休息…小画家，拿着这个喂给…明白吗？真棒。”亚瑟听不太清他们究竟说了什么，只瞧着自己的儿子捧着被奥姆装满刚刚榨好果汁的杯子，一步都不敢乱走的努力保持着四岁小朋友的平衡，将那个杯子递给亚瑟，然后手脚并用的爬到沙发上，学着他老师平日监督小朋友们吃午饭的样子，帮他托着杯底，看着他一点一点的把那杯苹果汁喝下去。

亚瑟轻轻咂了咂舌头，迟钝的味蕾终于能从那杯苹果汁中勉强尝出一些甜蜜的味道来。


	13. Chapter 13

亚瑟抬起头去看窗外那因为冬日的关系而已经快黑下来的天，接着将视线转移到墙上的挂表。他刚刚醒来的时候拉紧窗帘的房间里只有一盏散发着微弱光芒的夜灯，那铺天盖地的昏暗带来的错觉让他几乎以为自己已经一觉睡到了第二天的晚上，可墙上那正在无情的走着字的钟表，正指在六点整，明白的告诉着他，自己也仅仅睡了差不多两个小时而已。

他轻叹了一声，低下头看着手里的玻璃杯，双手交握在杯底，缓慢的用一只食指推蹭着玻璃杯的边缘，看着里面仅剩下的一层苹果汁。他的舌头在口腔内磨蹭着抵住自己的上颚，味蕾在那股酸甜的香味滑进喉咙后又不自觉的染上一层浅浅苦味，他无意识的去回想刚才杯中苹果汁的味道，还有奥姆在厨房工作时抬起头看向他的那一眼，再滑动着喉结吞咽下口中的唾液。

护士禁止他太快进食，最好在输完液的两个小时之内只喝点液体垫垫空空的胃袋，这话听起来合理极了，只是他已经一天没有吃过东西…好在奥姆的确是想到了这一点，在他从镇定剂的药效中苏醒后为他准备了苹果汁。

亚瑟迷迷糊糊的把脑袋贴向沙发柔软的靠背，将视线重新放回那个厨房工作的人的身上。

手里的苹果汁看起来清澈，颜色也漂亮。他缓缓的思索着，去想家里空空的冰箱，和还在厨房内忙活的人——奥姆是怎样把他从医院带出再安置好，怎样到近的超市挑选水果，怎样回来煮上菜，怎样一次次细心的滤去果肉内无法消化的纤维，最后把这杯看起来如此轻易就能得到的东西，一声不吭的让他的儿子递到自己手里的呢？

他理应感谢奥姆，特别是奥姆帮他把小亚瑟从医院的托管室接了回来，把他带回…。亚瑟稍微愣了愣，这才想起去思考奥姆究竟是怎么把自己带回来的这件事。

他的脑袋里充满关于奥姆将他从医院的椅子上抱起的幻想——毕竟在他意识消失之前，他还能清晰的察觉到奥姆把他揽进了怀里。

而现在…而现在他的肩膀上仿佛还能察觉到当时奥姆掌心的热意。

“我准备再去超市一趟买番茄酱，你有什么特别想吃的吗？我一起买回来，”奥姆背对着他解下围裙挂在一旁的架子上，一边说一边转过身看向他。亚瑟的思绪猛然被打断，他先是愣了愣，满脸通红的抬起头瞧向奥姆，他从喉咙中本能的发出一声轻嗯，却显然并未去思考，或是根本没有听进奥姆究竟说了。

奥姆瞧着他那副迟钝的模样，两人的视线交缠了一会儿，站在厨房的人终于又问了一次，“你有什么特别想要的？”

亚瑟着实反应了半天，这才将思绪扯回大脑内，“…我还想喝苹果汁。”

话刚出口的瞬间亚瑟自己愣了一下，然后尴尬的继续想要去咬自己的舌头——他这句话像是在撒娇，极其草率——就像奥姆把他带回家中，也是相当草率的行为，尽管那理由如此正当，也在遵从着该有的社交礼仪。

但这一切都显得太亲密了，让他也不自觉地在极短的时间内放松了警惕。

谁能想到呢？就在十个半小时前，他还和奥姆在办公室互相面对面坐着，表情严肃的处理一些有的没有，让他不知所措的，工作上的事情。

他能察觉到奥姆正在盯着他看，他不敢去想那是什么样子的眼神。

奥姆却也只是看着。

他盯着亚瑟的脸，看着那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛躲躲闪闪的藏在他落在脑侧的金色的发梢后面，看着亚瑟侧倚在沙发上，随着时间的流逝慢慢的，下意识的用自己的不安竖起一道在两人中间的墙。

奥姆什么也没说，甚至脸上的表情也没有变化一丝一毫，他转身走回厨房。

耳边是吵杂的搅拌机的声音，接着是厨具碰撞的声响，然后是奥姆的脚步声，最后是递到自己眼前的另一杯苹果汁——清澈，漂亮，被奥姆细心的一遍一遍的滤过纤维，就和刚才的那杯没什么两样。

亚瑟终于侧过了头，将视线放回到奥姆的脸上。

眼前的男人有着漂亮的黑发，高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的，略显严肃的嘴唇，还有一双和他相同的，蓝色的眼睛——这张脸曾经隔着手机的屏幕，曾在酒店浴室暧昧的灯光下，曾在阳光明媚的学校门口，曾在通往办公室，藏在阴影下的走廊里，曾在充满消毒术的味道的医院中…确确实实的吸引过他。

亚瑟的睫毛颤了颤，伸出手礼貌的接过了苹果汁，在对方的注视下缓缓低下头，张口含着杯壁，缓慢的抿着果汁。

奥姆突然俯下了身，那一瞬间的接近几乎让亚瑟产生他要去吻他额头的错觉——而奥姆却什么都没做，只是把一旁叠着的毯子拿起，展开后盖在了他裸露在外的脚上，接着拿起了放在茶几上的亚瑟的车钥匙，打开了手机的导航，“我很快回来，锅里还有东西，看着点小亚瑟别让他乱碰。”

亚瑟的心砰砰跳着，含着口中酸甜的果汁，轻轻嗯了一声。

※

奥姆回来的时候已经有点晚了，开门的时候小亚瑟正趴在他爸爸的肚子上听对方的肚子究竟是怎么咕咕叫的，奥姆倒是吓了一跳，他还实在没明白这幅看起来像是去研究肚子里的孩子究竟是弟弟还是妹妹的场景是怎么出现在男人身上的。

沙发上的人倒是似乎恢复了些精神，他将小亚瑟捞进了怀里，然后看着奥姆故作镇定调整好心态，再次充当起家庭煮夫的形象，将买来的东西放进厨房，低声说了句，“超市人很多吧。”

奥姆哗啦一声把通心粉扔进了锅子里，自然而然的去回应他的话：“不算少，排队结账花了些时间。”

“我一会儿把钱给你。”

奥姆转过头，“我不带现金，只接受私人转账，请在转账档案上写清是还款。”

亚瑟挑起了眉。

“这样我不会被银行或是学校查偷税与受贿，你也在报警的时候又多了一条追捕我的直接线索了。”

他显然还在想着早晨亚瑟说庆幸没有报警的话，一边说着一边停下手里的活，从裤兜里掏出自己的名片，又拿起亚瑟放在料理台前侧用来放些装饰品的台子上的笔，在那张名片上写了一串数字，接着脚步轻快的走到亚瑟身前，还没等亚瑟抬起手要去接，就直接把那张卡片塞进了亚瑟睡衣前的兜里。

“一举两得，瞧。”

亚瑟轻轻叹了一口气，“幼稚。”

奥姆不置可否的稍稍抿了抿嘴唇，然后回到厨房，将番茄酱挖进煮了很久的酱汁中，拿起勺子搅拌均匀。

他们之间的氛围突然变得轻松了很多——至少在亚瑟开口的时候，那种被勒着脖子的感觉消失了不少。他拉了拉身上的毯子，看着奥姆认真煮饭的模样，思绪突然又被拉回了几年前——那个时候，他和湄拉有过这么温馨的时刻吗？

似乎是看到了他露出了些疲惫，奥姆轻轻招呼着小亚瑟到他身边，再贴在他的耳侧说了些什么，小亚瑟点了点头，啪嗒啪嗒的迈着步子跑到亚瑟身旁，爬上沙发又凑到亚瑟耳边小声说话。

他仿佛一个小小传话筒，在得到了亚瑟的回复后又欢快的跑向厨房——即使他家的开放式厨房离亚瑟坐着的沙发也不过几步路而已。

他在家中开心的跑来跑去，直到奥姆终于把晚餐端到了餐桌上，再走向沙发将手臂伸向仍旧显得无力的亚瑟，接着把他扶了起来，送到了桌旁。

亚瑟已经很久没有吃过这么一顿温馨的晚饭了，尽管两个人只是不多加言语的相对，但餐桌上这份可口的食物，和那股奇妙的让人上瘾的氛围，还有餐桌上亮起的暖黄色的灯光，以及窗外完全黑下去的夜晚，都让这场家庭晚餐像极了约会。

如果忽略旁边还有个小的在用意面玩的话。

“亚瑟，”奥姆低声念到他名字，接着仿佛是晨间那般，两个都叫亚瑟的金发男人和男孩，一起抬起头看向他的场景再次重演了一下，奥姆愣了愣，还没等说什么解释自己究竟在叫哪个亚瑟，就看大的那个先笑了起来。

“我还从没考虑过这件事会惹点麻烦，”亚瑟摸着他儿子的脑袋打趣，然后又摆出一张严肃的脸说道：“小亚瑟库瑞，把西兰花吃掉。”

奥姆看了看小亚瑟那张苦巴巴的脸，又看了看他的笑容，“难得见到你会笑。”

亚瑟则抬眼瞧了瞧他，那目光中带着些狡黠，又带着些微妙的意思，“我们本就没见过几次。”

奥姆稍稍颔首，回应着他的目光，轻轻嗯了一声。

“我不介意你考虑一个昵称给我，”他低声说着，接着低下头将盘子里蝴蝶结形状的意大利面按在叉子下，接着用刀将那个形状可爱的东西切成两半，塞进口中，“你会想要怎样称呼我呢？”

※

奥姆将最后一个盘子冲干净塞进了洗碗机，脱下手中的手套扔到水槽中，双手扣在自己腰侧稍稍活动了一下肩颈，接着弯下腰打开柜门，拿出两袋薯片，抱着一桶无糖可乐，走进了一旁早已关好灯的客厅里。

亚瑟捞起掉在地上的抱枕塞到给他留着的位子旁边，再拍了拍小亚瑟的屁股，看着原本坐在中间的孩子抱着他的脖子起身趴在了自己怀里，接着被奥姆占据了那块热乎乎的沙发。

他们三个人分享着同一块毯子，在家庭电影欢快氛围中吃着薯片和坚果，亚瑟和奥姆看着电视机里的动物们吵吵闹闹的讨论家庭和友情的关系，不曾交谈一句。

直到电影中的朋友们终于聚集到一起，准备去打贯穿全剧的大坏蛋的时候，小亚瑟因为困倦的睡着在亚瑟怀中，他才低声向奥姆说了些什么，接着把孩子抱回楼上的儿童房中，再轻声的关上房门，从楼梯上走了下来。

亚瑟看着奥姆身上仍盖着那条毯子，手里拿着可乐，他走回对方的身前，瞧着自己错过的结尾，在胜利的欢呼中坐下，把自己也埋进了那条毯子里。

“你想要的晚餐是这样的吗？”

奥姆在电影落幕的音乐中转头看向了亚瑟的脸，那欢快的音乐和字幕闪动着打在处于黑暗中的两人的脸上。

“也许吧，”奥姆的声音带着一丝沙哑，也可能是过于低沉，而听起来充满节制，又像是在渴求什么，“我猜现在不适合接吻。”

“我猜也是，”亚瑟侧过头，稍稍颔首。

奥姆的舌尖舔过嘴唇，接着是皮质的沙发因为他起身的动作而发出几丝轻微的声响。

他凑上前吻住亚瑟的唇瓣，在对方微微张开嘴唇时将舌头钻入人唇缝中撬开对方的牙齿。亚瑟颤抖的鼻息喷洒在两人唇边，在奥姆勾住他柔软的舌尖吸吮那块过于湿软的舌肉时将叹息吞回腹中，他的舌头像是奥姆口中一块柔嫩的软糖，被人略显蛮横的吸吮，再紧贴着扫过口腔内里每一寸黏膜。彼此的舌腹相互摩擦吸吮，连口中唾液都仿佛带上了甜腻的味道。

亚瑟的手臂紧紧勾着奥姆的脖颈，在他结束这个黏腻的吻的时候，在他将充满爱惜的啄吻落在自己唇角的时候，在他在自己耳边叫到“阿蒂”的时候，终于没忍住的低叹了一声。

“今晚留下来吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

清晨响起的闹钟打破了一夜的寂静，亚瑟睁开眼睛，看着窗帘歪歪扭扭的挂在窗旁的花瓶上，屋外柔软的光不声不响的钻进卧室内，照在了他的床边。他将视线缓缓挪动着，似乎还并未从睡眠中真正醒来，等待了半天才迷迷糊糊的伸出手拿起了手机看向上面显示的时间。

六点半，和幼儿园上课的时间相比还早得很，但他不得不起床了——洗漱，早餐，收拾东西，接送上学…每一个繁忙的早晨都是如此。他面无表情的将手指挪到了邮箱中查看昨天没有来得及查看的邮件。戴安娜用出版社的工作邮箱给他发了不少消息，他的指尖敲动在屏幕上将对方安排下来的出版通知一一添加到备忘录里，然后将需求的短篇内容和重新敲定的交稿时间回复过去。

戴安娜说他总喜欢在一大早回复邮件和安排工作，生活习惯让他看起来不像个作家。

亚瑟出神的愣了一会儿，将手机塞回枕边，翻过身想从床上爬起去做早餐，却结结实实的被扣在他腰上的手臂压得几乎动弹不得。

他这才想起奥姆还在他床上，而对方显然已经完全脱离了枕头，把整个人都在被子里埋得严严实实——奥姆把脸贴在他腰侧牢牢地抱紧，显然还没被刚才清晨的铃声搅了清梦。

亚瑟轻叹了一声，挨个扒开奥姆扣着他的手指，试图把自己从他怀里摘出来，他掀开被子看着对方的眼睛依旧紧闭着，却轻轻皱起眉，接着缓慢的，在莫名的僵持下，像是带着一丝丝不太情愿的模样，终于将挂在他腰胯上的手松开了，再次把自己埋进被子里去的时候又仿佛终于意识到自己的脑袋离枕头太远了，而拱着那一团被子睡回了枕头上。

奥姆在一片漆黑中听见周围传来了窸窣的声响，睡梦中的意识缓缓被那些声音拉回脑中——他能听见亚瑟拉开浴室的门，然后传来水流的碰撞，接着是地板与拖鞋的摩擦。

他终于从被子中伸出手胡乱的摸了一通找到自己乱跑的手机，然后再将被子掀开一点让光线透进来，接着打开了手机屏幕看着上面的时间。

六点四十五分。

比他平时起床的时间早了太多了，他的闹钟甚至都还懒得那么早就响起。

他一边想着一边又产生睡意，大脑来不及去思索亚瑟究竟为什么会起得这么早还总是迟到之类的问题，手机就在朦胧中啪的一下掉下来砸到他的鼻梁上。

亚瑟擦着头发从浴室出来，看到床上那坨显露出奥姆轮廓的被子突然颤抖着又缩成了一大团，他稍稍挑起眉，弯下腰捡起两人昨天晚上胡乱扯掉乱扔的衣服，将奥姆的放在床边，又打开了衣橱拿出了一条新的浴巾放在那堆东西旁，接着推开了卧室的门，偷偷检查了一下还在床上睡得十分安稳的小亚瑟，走下楼去做早饭。

而奥姆终于在自己的闹钟响起的时候从被子里钻了出来。

他盖着被子坐在床边，神色涣散的看着床头柜上摆着的一排风格各异的相框，那些相框似乎有了些年头，里面却总有一个金发的男人，有时他很小，跟随着像是父母角色的人，对着镜头笑。有时他是个青年，身边有一个红发的女人，抱着襁褓中的孩子。有时他像是应该出现在亲子相册里的父亲，却独身一人抱着逐渐长大的孩子。

那么多照片，唯独没有他自己。

是他从没有时间去拍一张只有自己的照片，还是他身边总是有一个人陪伴和依赖，而没想过自己？

他看向床尾那些早已经被亚瑟收拾好的衣物，伸手拿起了浴巾直接走进了浴室，十分快速的将自己从上到下都收拾干净，再出来一丝不苟的穿戴整齐走下楼去。

两人心照不宣的谁都没提昨晚的事。

尽管亚瑟还记得他在奥姆挺动着腰胯像是要把他操进床里，一下一下猛烈的撞击着搞得床角都在吱呀作响，他将手贴在对方胸口无力的向外推挤，喘息着在人耳边说“别吵到孩子。”

然后他就在快要高潮时被奥姆紧紧捏着腰身，那具又酸又胀的身体连带着嗡嗡作响的大脑让他控制不住的用着过于甜腻的呻吟哼叫出声，接着奥姆紧贴上他的耳侧，亲吻着他的脸颊和沾黏在上面的金色发梢，用着低沉又性感的嗓音告诉他，“别叫那么大声，会吵到孩子。”

他闭上了嘴，无处发泄的快感让他的身体一阵一阵的痉挛，他的双腿缠在奥姆的腰上不停磨蹭，整个人紧咬着嘴唇，无声的颤抖着被奥姆操得射了出来，连眼角都挂上泪水。

他们之后又做了一次，奥姆始终提醒他不要叫出声，却故意把他操得忍不住泄出一连串断断续续的呻吟。

…他看出来了，奥姆的确是个报复心特别强的人。

而此刻，那个充满报复心的男人正站在他身后，在拥挤的厨房里露出一副打量的表情探头去看他平底锅里的东西。

“这是什么？”奥姆看着锅里那个黑漆漆的圆形块状物，吸了吸鼻子去嗅食物的味道，虽然这种行为在另一个人看来无异于在自己耳边制造噪音；然后他转头去看一旁已经做好放在盘子中的煎培根和土豆饼。

亚瑟一边握着锅铲一边抬起手肘将他挤到一旁，“黑布丁。”

“黑布丁？”

亚瑟转过头看着他，“英式早餐…我的父亲是爱尔兰人。”

奥姆似乎思考了些什么，他露出一副认真的态度等待了一会儿，才“嗯”了一声以作回应。

“所以你姓库瑞，这姓氏可不常见。你听过那首诗吗？因此上我驶过汪洋和大海万顷，来到了这一个圣城拜占廷，”他在亚瑟身侧低声念叨着些不知道从哪里读来的爱尔兰诗歌，下颌稍稍抬起，露出一副自在又自得的模样，在微波炉响起的时候转过身去把里面热好的豆子取出来，略显幼稚的伸手将其中一颗豆子捡起扔进嘴巴里，再被那颗刚刚加热过而滚烫的豆子烫得咂舌，慌忙的搓了搓自己的指尖，再像是感受到了亚瑟的视线一般回看向他，“要帮忙吗？”

亚瑟张了张嘴想说些什么，却还是没能说出口，他打开了吸油烟机，在突然变得吵杂的环境中侧过头稍稍贴近了奥姆，“帮我去叫小亚瑟起床。”

奥姆跟着自然的回了一句“好。”

…就好像他们认识了很久，一直都是如此在早上互相帮忙，像是兄弟，或者是恋人。他端着盛满了食物的盘子走近餐桌，回头望向亚瑟所在的厨房，确认他是否还要拿些什么，在看到亚瑟低下头，露出埋在金色发丝下的一截后颈，便放下了东西，走上楼去。

亚瑟默不作声的看着锅里煎着的早餐，接着将嘴唇抿起。

他的脑袋里是那首诗的片段，也有一些是碎不成句的情感。

青年人互相拥抱着，树上的鸟类，那些垂死的世代在歌吟。有鲑鱼的瀑布，有鲭鱼的大海，鱼肉禽整个夏天都赞扬个不停，一切被养育，降生和死亡者。他们都迷恋于种种肉感的音乐，忽视了不朽的理性的杰作。

…因此上我驶过汪洋和大海万顷，来到了这一个圣城拜占廷。

亚瑟在心中默背着他小时读过的诗，瞧着锅中油花溅起。

作诗者婚姻落寞，不再去追求肉体的欢愉，将自己奉献给艺术，追求灵魂的理想和永恒…。

奥姆呢？

他搞不懂奥姆。也不知道是否是自己过于自恋，以至于奥姆随口的话都能令他忍不住去思索其中的意义，也不自觉的在对方做出略显幼稚的行动时…多少认为是在讨好自己。

奥姆把小亚瑟从床上捞了起来，拉开窗帘的同时推着他的肩膀把还不想动弹的人往浴室里面推，在对方不情不愿的哀鸣中，倚在门边看着他打着哈欠，乖乖把牙膏挤在儿童牙刷上。

“多尔普茵老师之前是怎么教你的？要上下刷，”他极有耐心的看着小亚瑟夸张的张大嘴巴露出牙齿，对着镜子纠正他刷牙的动作，然后掐着表等待了三分钟，看着小亚瑟急的已经对着镜子跳脚，才勉强同意他吞下一大口水，咕噜咕噜的把嘴巴里的泡沫漱干净。

两个人回到二楼的卧室中不紧不慢的换下睡衣，奥姆夸赞小亚瑟能自己解开睡衣扣子，接着帮他将那件小小的衣服叠好，然后坐在地上一起对着课表装好书包，再抱着小亚瑟把他塞进那个巨大的玩具箱里让他挑一个喜欢的玩具带去幼儿园里。

小亚瑟在玩具箱里翻找着自己想要的东西，终于在最下面摸到了一个放了几周都没碰过的人形玩具，举起来给奥姆看。

奥姆看着那个黑紫色的海洋领主玩具被抓着晃了几下，抱起了小亚瑟让他把玩具装进书包里。

亚瑟摆好早餐，在他们下楼的同时回头看了看墙上挂着的表。

早上的事情难得能这么容易的进行。

而他通常会在早餐后为小亚瑟洗漱这件事头疼上半个小时。

他看着奥姆在餐桌上和小亚瑟坐在一起，交头接耳的小声说着些什么哄得对方开心，然后拿起一同拿起叉子比试谁能先把盘子里的蘑菇和豆子吃干净——小亚瑟显然在奥姆的让步下拔得头筹，在将盘子里的食物都解决后欢呼着胜利举着餐具跑去了厨房，将它们全部塞进洗碗机，接着跑去喂电视机前面的小鱼，再啪嗒啪嗒的跑上楼准备去拿他的小书包和校服外套。

奥姆歪着头看着小亚瑟拐进门里去，稍稍挑起了眉，再等到门关上时将表情缓和下来，拿起了刀叉不紧不慢的切土豆饼。

“…你真的很会教小孩子，处理生活之类的事也做得不错，”亚瑟将剩下的几颗豆子用叉子从盘子里刮干净，试图去说些什么打破寂静，又实在无法开口。

在这个不大不小的朋友圈子中，他通常是话最少，最严肃，最一本正经，也最不善于交流的那个。能想着去打破寂静这件事，本身就已经是他能做到的最出格的事情了。

“我猜你想说，怪不得我会当幼儿园老师。”

奥姆看着亚瑟那副顾忌着社交距离而不知道该不该开口的模样，将切成块的土豆饼塞进自己口中咽了下去，“也许不是因为我能处理生活问题，而是这些问题本来不应该只在你一个身上。”

“我想你前妻应该从来没和你一起照顾…”

亚瑟的叉子在盘子上轻轻敲了一下，“咚”得发出一声轻响，奥姆的视线追着他的叉子，从人压在银柄上的指尖，顺着手背向上看向亚瑟的表情，接着他极其缓慢的，眯起了眼睛。

“不要，”亚瑟的话说了一半。

“‘不要提我的前妻’，奥姆，”他夸张的学着亚瑟第一次和他在酒店时的语气，带着一分哀求的模样。

亚瑟看着他的脸，接着在奥姆迎回的目光下移开了视线，“快吃。”

他的语气严厉得像是个兄长，泛红的耳尖却只引来奥姆低沉的笑声。


	15. Chapter 15

亚瑟在这个难得一见的愉快清晨里将他的车名正言顺的开进了员工停车场——作为幼儿园员工的奥姆正坐在他身旁的副驾驶上。而小亚瑟则在车刚停稳的瞬间便在后座上啪嗒啪嗒的晃着小腿，接着在奥姆把他从儿童座椅上解放下来后，急急忙忙的提着他的小书包往办公楼里跑，显然露出一副“我早就知道该怎么去教室”的模样来，迫不及待的想在早上的阅读课里先占个前排的位子。

奥姆关上了车门，一边叮嘱着小亚瑟当心台阶，一边从车后绕到驾驶座的外侧，轻轻敲了敲那侧的玻璃示意准备离开的亚瑟打开窗子。

他能从反着光的玻璃中瞧见亚瑟那张略显无奈的脸，就好像在跟他说，“你有话说为什么不直接拉开副驾驶的门？”

“你有话说为什么不直接…怎么了？”

车窗在他的话语声中落下，却还没等他把话说完，就看着奥姆露出一副故意装出来而略显轻浮的态度，将双手交叠搭在他的车窗，露出一副好似刚刚过来搭讪的样子，稍稍侧过头脑袋，朝他轻轻挑了挑眉，“介意亲我一下再走吗？”——就像是电视剧中最为俗烂的桥段。

亚瑟下意识的向后仰了仰，当他拉开距离的时候，瞧见奥姆逐渐扯起的嘴角，露出那副似笑非笑的开心模样，眯起眼睛，接着肩膀轻轻颤了一下，像是再也忍不住那副喜悦的感觉一般笑出了声。

亚瑟轻轻抿了抿嘴唇，习惯性的，在受到吸引的瞬间将他的唇角压下，去藏起自己内心的想法，却在不经意间瞧见了奥姆伸出手来，带着一丝强硬的拽上了他的衣领，接着在他俯身的同时探过车窗。

他们在停车场接吻了，亲昵地像是一对情侣。

他们在彼此间试探着对方的喜好，鼻尖互相磨蹭着，再在不经意时撞上对方的牙齿，奥姆贴着他的嘴唇露出一副略显幼稚的姿态，磨蹭着亚瑟过于柔软和湿润的唇瓣，接着轻轻咬住，又充满了攻击性的张口舔上他探出的舌尖。

亚瑟的大脑嗡嗡作响，在这个清晨，在随时会有人进来的地方，在一个不太应该如此的场合下——他在唇齿的缝隙间轻叹，然后被站在他车窗外的人用双手捧起发烫的脸颊，接着那声叹息被堵在了他的口中，随着耳边摩擦的声响而沉进了闪烁的灯光里。

他受到奥姆的吸引了吗？亚瑟的睫毛轻颤着，在极短的频率内眨动了几次，然后脑中的问题突兀的变成，他究竟有多被奥姆吸引呢。

思索间空旷的停车场内突然响起车轮擦过地面的声响，奥姆侧过目光去看一旁匆忙闯进的车辆，接着扯开了一些距离，又自然的用拇指指腹擦过亚瑟的唇瓣，接着松开了捧着他脸颊的手，站直了身体。

“注意安全，”奥姆收回了目光，直视着亚瑟的眼睛，“回去的路上小心点，下午见，阿蒂。”

他叫着他的新昵称，只是那副突然变得严肃的模样，好像让他真的变成了一个从没吻过他的家伙。

※

多尔普茵将手里的文件啪地一声拍在了她的直属上级的办公桌上，“主任，上周的教学报告。”

显然这位主任——奥姆马略斯先生，级任教师，兼科学课老师，正拿着他手里的那本诗集，头也不抬的坐在他买来专门放进办公室里用来看书的皮椅上，像是忙着享受清晨的阳光和桌上昂贵的咖啡，以及这间装修豪华的办公室内充满成功的气息——对于一个幼儿园来说。

奥姆不慌不忙的翻了一页，目光扫视着那几行带着韵律的句子，接着把书签从自己的抽屉里拿出，夹在了那本诗集中间，再不紧不慢的把东西放到桌子旁，侧过身拿起桌上被拍下来的报告，然后慢条斯理的打开。

一个没什么人上得起的私立学校总要有点过于繁琐的手续来麻烦他们这些带小孩的家伙，以此营造出一种异于常人的贵族氛围，和他们真的十分值钱的感觉来——尽管当初奥姆选择这么一份工作的时候，秉持的基本原则是钱多事少，为此还跟他那个脾气臭的要死的老爹差点打了一架。

奥瓦克斯无法接受奥姆要离开家里并拒绝他的安排，他只觉得自己快要被他气死，可随着奥姆长大，他已经没办法，也没有能力和胆量随便把拳头对着不再弱小的奥姆砸下去了。

奥姆那时不卑不亢的站在书房，看着他的父亲把他桌上的东西一把扫掉，然后随着他举起了那个在幼年时常砸向他和母亲的拳头，奥姆将仍在念书的妹妹护在了身后，看着他的父亲又将举起的手放下，喊他有本事一辈子都别回家。

他当然有本事，他能一个人在二十几岁白手搞起一家企业，就能随手扔着不干，拿着自己赚来的钱转头找了份幼师的工作，再给妹妹塞进了新买的房子后断了联系。

奥姆抬眼粗略的瞧着上面几乎每周都不会变，只是翻来覆去把语法从一般现在时改成了现在完成时的报告——虽然他现在不知道这些算不算是钱多事少了。但还没等奥姆张嘴说些什么，就瞧见多尔普茵已经学着他侧过身背对住监控摄像头，接着熟练的压低声音，“你们在交往了是不是？”

奥姆的脑中闪过早晨停车场那里那辆开的飞快潇洒转弯一气呵成倒车入库的廉价轿车，然后把报告盖上他的印章，随手放进了身后的柜子里。

“告诉你那位大学生男友，下次在幼儿园里速度不能超过二十千米每小时，不然他就会被带走。”

奥姆的声音低沉又严肃，露出那副一本正经的模样警告他们晨间的行为，接着再次拿起那本未看完的诗集，不再去回答多尔普茵的问题。

多尔普茵则悄悄蹲下身，将双手扣在他办公桌的桌沿，露出一双眼睛来，从腰下的高度去瞧他手里的东西，然后眯了眯眼睛，站起身来，以极低却又极夸张的声调低声尖叫，“我的天啊，《爱与不幸》，你上个月才跟我说‘只有恋爱中的小女生才适合看这种矫情的东西’，你在跟他谈恋爱，是吗？小亚瑟才入园多久？你们就…”她一边说着一边又捂住自己的嘴巴，像是怕被监控录下一般站稳了身体，再轻咳了一声。

奥姆低叹了一声，“你没有工作需要做吗？”

“当然没有，”多尔普茵的声音显得欢快又雀跃，“快到午休了，今天不是我负责午餐的纪律，”多尔普茵双手交握轻轻搓动着自己的手心，站在办公桌前露出一副似笑非笑的模样，“午饭要一起去餐厅吃顿好的吗，主任？”

奥姆眯起了眼睛。

三十分钟后，他发现比“跟海豚一起坐在快餐店内吃一顿好一点的午饭”还糟糕的事情发生了。

加斯坐在他对面，仿佛看仇人一般看着他。

奥姆把薯条扔进了嘴巴里。

最开始认识加斯是在多尔普茵刚刚入职的时候，他在对方的请求下在周末带她去书店里找童话绘本，却在途中碰上了被电话叫过来的加斯。年轻气盛的大学生显然对自己女友身旁突然出现的陌生男人充满了警觉——虽然奥姆倒是不觉得有什么问题。

他没有过交往对象，对这种恋人间的占有欲，像是非要占地盘的行为多少觉得带着些幼稚。

但当两个人被正在找书的多尔普茵以“你们两个完全相反的意见不重要”的理由打发出去“随便看看”后，他们把手伸向了同一个书架里的同一本书上。

那是奥林的小说，当时正卖的火热，店员说那是最后一本。

奥姆稍稍颔首，居高临下地看着同样抓着那本书的书脊不放的人，在莫名间突然明白了那种微妙的“占有”的感觉。

——然后他赢了，那本书躺在他手上的塑料袋里，像是宣告胜利的战利品。也是从这时开始，他和面前这位男大学生心照不宣的认定对方是和自己性格不合的家伙。

多尔普茵为此倒没什么多余的感想，在她眼里看来，为了一本书而在书店里互相怒目而视，保持着同一个抓书的姿势长达五分钟，直到其中一方胳膊酸而放弃是男孩子间的弱智行为（之一）。

“所以，你们认识了两周，就能在停车场假装周围没人一样接吻了，我的天，我的天。”

面前的一对情侣紧紧贴着彼此，银发的女孩用手指敲打着桌面，漂亮的脸庞上露出一抹看似兴奋又在压抑笑意的模样，不停从口中发出高低起伏的感叹的声调，再拽着她男友的胳膊向对方求证早上目击的全部事情经过。

“你是怎么搞定他的？加斯，你早上瞧见了吗，坐在车里那位，前两天学校聚餐的时候我们还说…”多尔普茵夸张的用着类似“金发美人”之类的词汇来复述女教师们闲时的谈话，伴随着吵杂的快餐店内充满了炸鸡和汉堡薯条的味道，还有一旁来自男友的附和。

“我们没有在交往，”奥姆面无表情的在她一连串的提问下尽量精简着语句回复那个最为关键的问题，接着把吸管扔给加斯，让他用那根吸管以及多尔普茵身前的那杯尚未开封的无糖可乐来堵住对方的嘴。

“但你们在接吻，我瞧得清清楚楚。”

奥姆张了张嘴，想要解释什么，却又没再说话。他低下头专心的吃着薯条，摆出一副“我不想提”的态度来，多尔普茵则凑到加斯的耳边说了些什么，接着轻笑了几声，将话题回避了过去。

加斯轻轻说了一声，“看不出来。”

奥姆在加斯的回应中察觉到了一些微妙的东西，一些他并不在意，但亚瑟也许会为此困扰的评价，或是其他什么。

他思考了几秒，接着抬起了头，“是我在追求他，”他保持着那副严肃认真的态度，尽管内心中并不确定自己是否真的在追求对方，还是仅仅沉浸在暧昧间的氛围里享受这份感觉——他一字一顿的解释道，“和他是什么样的人无关。”

亚瑟在电脑前狠狠打了个喷嚏，他被身上突如其来的气息吓了一跳，愣了一会儿才用双手撑着椅子的扶手抬起腰身向后坐下，同时将双腿曲起蜷缩在椅子上，再将后背贴在椅背向后仰去，舒展他的颈椎和背脊。

午间阳光下的钟表嘀嗒嘀嗒的走着字，平静又安心的引起人的睡意。他轻轻闭上眼睛，朦胧中听见了电话的铃声。


	16. Chapter 16

亚瑟稍稍俯身贴在自家门口的矮柜上往墙上挂着的日历画圈，他之前才刚刚接到戴安娜给他打的电话，然后戴安娜用了一个半小时的工作时间来劝诱这位从不出面的大作家参加出版社内部组织的晚会——他被诚恳的邀请，或者说胁迫性的哀求着要亲自上台去接一个莫名其妙的奖项，而这一切都是为了能让这个“你知道不怎么景气的出版业——戴安娜”拉来投资做的“必不可少的一种牺牲——亚瑟”。

他看着日历上画在一个月之后的红圈，深深地叹了一口气。

他并不想露脸，虽然戴安娜跟他在电话里做了一百次保证，只有出版界的那些大佬和想来分一杯羹的投资商们能瞧见他的脸，除此之外连一张照片都绝对不会传出去，而那些有钱人们除了赚钱之外肯定不会有人对他这个人本身有任何好奇，毕竟，说一些不好听的，刻板印象下，那会有什么有钱人热衷于爱情小说呢？

可亚瑟心里多少还是有些不安，特别是当他在出版社的网站上看到了关于这个晚会将要举办的新闻的瞬间——这份不安大部分源自于他对社交的无力，还有那么隐隐约约的，对面对公众的一丝莫名的恐惧。

他不敢想，就在戴安娜交代他需要为新的短篇小说准备演讲稿，将要发表感言的时候，他的脑海中总会闪现出自己在小学时，站在那个讲台上发表自己阅读亨利四世的读后感，台下的人为他说话时的语气起哄的模样。他从来不是一个很好的演讲者，而现在，亚瑟认为自己能做到的最好的事，就是别在当着别人的面说自己笔名的时候用太小的声音。

他再次叹了一口气，接着将手中红色的画笔盖了起来，塞进了抽屉里。

他的短篇小说马上就要写完了，稿子进入了最后一轮的润色，出版的事情也早都准备好了，就等着他觉得一切完备，将电子档和打印稿一起寄到出版社去给戴安娜过目，然后和以前压着的稿子一起做好排版，送进印刷厂，接着装订成册，最后一批一批的送到无数的书店里去。

戴安娜说，这将会变成比那本小说还要有名的东西。

……“那本小说”。

亚瑟露出一副略显疲惫的姿态，转过身去走上楼梯，午间的阳光从窗外撒了进来，在推开门的时候将整个书房照亮，被他妥善保管的书们整齐排列在偌大的书架墙上，在光线下从书脊的印刷凹陷处露出漂亮的阴影。

那阴影延伸着，越过了他心爱的幼子常用来涂鸦的画架，在地板上形成一道深色的印迹，这印记一直蔓延到书房最深处的角落里，那是他平日工作的地方——这些过于整齐甚至显得有点古板的书房布置，就和他还在海边住着时，和媚拉在一起的那个家里一模一样，几乎没变过任何东西。

亚瑟缓慢的坐到椅子上，将双脚踏在地面，然后缓慢挪动着，随着滚轮发出的细微声响，凑近了书架角落，伸手拿起了下面藏着的那本他曾经最为骄傲的东西。

他将手指随意的搭在翻口处用指腹细细的磨蹭与感受那些书页带来的触感和厚度，接着稍稍停下手，将那本小说从中间翻开。

他几乎不用看就知道自己会翻开哪一页，就知道里面的段落在讲些什么，就知道他在写这些东西的时候，脑袋里抱有怎样的，对爱情的幻想，对婚姻的幻想，对媚拉的幻想……还有对自己的，或者说，大多都是他对他自己的幻想。

而奥姆曾经站在这里，用着和他一模一样的方式，从书柜里打开那本短篇集，准确的将手指卡在他想要的那一页，然后找到某一页的某一段低声读了几句——他记不清奥姆究竟读过什么了，那个下午，那一瞬间，他只觉得奥姆好像也是他曾幻想过的，却从未能出现在他书中的人。

亚瑟修剪整齐的指甲贴在书页的中间，顺着印刷的字迹一点点挪动着，看着他曾在里面所描述的爱情。

那个曾站在此处的青年如此评价：无病呻吟，急功近利，寻求依赖。

他的大脑嗡嗡作响。

“亚瑟库瑞！你再说一遍？你再说一遍？”戴安娜气的在办公室里不停打转，脚下的高跟鞋嗒嗒嗒嗒的随着她的步伐而不停发出声音，“你要把你那篇写了那么——那么久的小说推翻重写？！还有什么来着？！”

“还有…呃，换个结局？”

“对，对，在我们前期已经宣传预告是悲剧故事的时候你要把它换个结局？！你还想干什么？！”

“我不想再……”

“我不管！你现在不许给我动笔改了！把文档发给我，明白吗？”戴安娜气的几乎快要在办公室跳起来，“我现在就去你家！”

亚瑟拿着手机几乎缩进了椅子里。

二十分钟后，门铃跟着疯狂响了起来。

亚瑟打开门的时候戴安娜看起来已经在开车来的路上冷静了不少，他瞧着对方略显阴沉的脸，稍稍后退了半步请人进来，接着在戴安娜往书房走的时候给她倒了一杯水，跟着拿了上去。

这位编辑一言不发的输入了亚瑟工作用的笔记本的密码，打开他在她面前毫无隐私的电脑，接着拿出U盘，像是为了防止他做什么傻事一样再次拷贝了一份他之前所有更改过的各个版本的电子版稿件，接着将电脑扣上，半倚在椅背将腿搭起，转身面对着他，“原因？”

“我觉得剧情的发展有点不再合我的心意，”亚瑟站在她面前，像足了一个被老师批评的中学生，他低声说着，然后抬起双臂，稍稍挥动了几下，试图去解释这整个故事是怎样从一个他曾认为的注定悲剧转变到一个美好的结局，“在这种情况下……你看，如果可以稍微描写主角变得成熟一些，思考的方式转变，那么他就可以……”

戴安娜默不作声的听着他的叙述，表情逐渐从愤怒变得面无表情，“你谈恋爱了？”

“我没有？”亚瑟下意识的眨了眨眼睛。

“你谈恋爱了，”戴安娜一边说着一边将那个U盘放进自己的包中，接着侧过身换了一条腿搭在了自己的另一条大腿上，“但这不是我能管的事情，恭喜你亚瑟，你看起来对爱情有了更好的见解，所以你——完全可以写一篇新的故事去讲你恋爱的经历，至于这本，你不想润色的话编辑部会帮你做好，然后发给你检查，但就让女主的心死在最后一页第十三行第六个字节，可以吗？”

他抿了抿嘴唇。

“我想再争取一下，哪怕不推翻，只是稍稍改一个结局。”

“听着，我知道你总有想法，你是个有名的作家，亚瑟，不是那个几年前第一次来我这里投稿的新人了，”戴安娜的手指轻轻敲打着桌面，“那么我们刚刚才做的宣传怎么办？和出版部的协商怎么办？还有设计部呢，他们从两个月之前就做了几百版设计稿，只是为了那一个悲剧故事。另外，校对，排版，这些都需要时间，之前的短篇你写的很快，但这最重要的一篇你写了多久了？剩下这一个月的时间里，你能把这所有的东西都做好吗？”�

亚瑟的目光盯着地面，他看着自己的影子，然后默不作声的思索着。

“就像我说的，奥林先生，”戴安娜念叨着他的笔名，像是为了给他提个醒，她拿起桌边的水杯轻轻抿了一口，瞧着红色的唇膏在杯边留下一点印记，再将手指抹在上方轻轻擦去那些痕迹，然后将杯子落下，“你总可以在下一本书中从头开始好好塑造一个角色，而不是为了自己一时的心意去改变另一个书里的人，就算只是书里的人物，他们谁也不是谁的替代品。”

对方的话像水滴，啪的一声悄悄落进他身前的影子里——那一瞬间，亚瑟面前好像有奥姆的模样。

他不应该只因为谁的评价，在意谁的想法，就去改动自己曾经的心意。

……而且，最重要的是，他书里的人，那时内心投射出来的对象，并不是奥姆。

他思考了好一阵，像是过了很久很久。

“那我知道了……我这几天再润一下色就发给你，”亚瑟一边说着，一边露出一副被批评得十分惨烈的样子来。

戴安娜盯着他的脸瞧了一会儿，将手中的包拿起，站起身整理衣裙，走到他面前轻轻拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，意义不明的轻笑了几声，压低了声音，“骗我没在谈恋爱。”

“……我没有。”

“好吧，大作家。不过你需要的话，出版社晚会的时候我可以帮你申请带家属哦。”

亚瑟抬手捂住了自己的眼睛，“我是真的没有，戴安娜。”

他无力的否认在此刻更像是辩解，一个过于擅长使用文章去表达内心思想的人，似乎在某一方面总会在熟悉他文字的人身前，被那些他寄托精神的文字转而出卖。

亚瑟难得不再那么严肃的面对身边的人，他从喉咙里发出了几声哀鸣，接着推着戴安娜把人从门里挤出去，接着在对方的道别声中贴在了门板上，缓慢的向下滑动着，接着坐在了地板上。

他会为奥姆写一个新故事吗？他是故事里的谁呢，而自己又是他的什么人？

亚瑟蜷缩着，将脸埋进自己的臂弯里。

文字是他自我构成的世界，那么除此之外呢，他现在是怎样看待奥姆的……奥姆又是他的什么人？

墙壁上的钟表响起三声的时候，亚瑟慌忙从地上爬了起来。


	17. Chapter 17

他的生活单调，几乎只有孩子，剩下的就是自己。

而他今天又迟到了，就好像注定了他永远没办法像别的家长或者是谁的家庭保姆或司机那样，能够慢慢悠悠的在停车场里找到一个方便进出的车位，接着踩着下课铃走到教室。

多尔普茵正在教室里管理秩序，教室里吵杂着全都是学生欢快的打闹的声音，他和一些家长站在走廊里，看着多尔普茵拍着手让他们安静，接着一个一个点着名字让监护人们进来将孩子带走。

她忙的顾不上和任何人打招呼，却仍然在念到小亚瑟库瑞的时候，微笑着下腰去牵小亚瑟的手，然后带着他走到了亚瑟面前。

“库瑞先生，下午好。”亚瑟看着多尔普茵弯着腰，她银色的发丝从耳边落下，然后抬起头来向他打招呼。

亚瑟轻轻点了点头，他今天换了一件材质偏薄的灰色风衣，一如往常那样，略显古板严肃的脸上几乎看不出什么神色，像是一位严格而不近人情的年轻父亲。而他年幼的儿子举着手臂欢呼着在被送出教室的同一刻，扑在了他父亲的大腿上牢牢抱紧。

亚瑟在走出教室的时候下意识的转了转头，用视线扫过家长们构成的人群，然后把目光放在了通往办公楼的走廊里。

亚瑟牵着小亚瑟的手，站在走廊的一侧，虽然他并不明白这是为了什么，却仍然停在这里对着那个方向做出等待的姿态——他只觉得自己不应该站在这里，或者做出任何停留，就像他不应该去想奥姆一样。毕竟，就算他站在这里等待了，多看了一眼，但又有什么意义呢？

亚瑟的睫毛轻颤着，稍微用力地眨了眨眼睛，截断了自己的目光，试图将注意力转移回来，然而还没等他挪开步子，就看到奥姆推开了走廊的门。

办公楼内略显清冷的光从门缝间投了出来，打在奥姆的背后，身前却是暖黄色的温度。奥姆拿着文件夹从后门走进教室里，将其中的一份文件从里面抽出交给多尔普茵，用着亚瑟无法听清的话在那么吵杂的环境内低声说了些什么，接着抬起脸来和进入教室的家长问好，然后把视线最终放到了他身上。

对视的瞬间，亚瑟下意识转过了身，恍惚间的躲避，接着一股紧接而来的尴尬让他窘迫的想要逃跑，又在同一时刻察觉这是否太过失礼和心虚。

直到小亚瑟轻轻晃了晃他的手，亚瑟刚刚想要低头去看，就听见了身后传来的，奥姆那个因为处于工作中，而听起来格外不近人情的声音。

“是在等我？”

亚瑟回过身，看向他的脸，接着看向他胸前的，酒红色的领带。

“没有，”亚瑟下意识的作出否定的回应，尽管他站立于此的目的简洁明了，即便被否定也能被一眼看破意图——他看着奥姆稍稍抿起嘴唇，露出一副并没相信他半分的模样来。

亚瑟觉得自己的思绪乱成了一团毛线，有一只黑猫正在他的脑袋里抓着那团毛线越缠越紧。他开始搜肠刮肚的寻找理由，或者说借口。

“……我只是想来说一声，下下周的周四五我没办法来接小亚瑟了，有……工作要做。他妈妈会过来。”

奥姆缓慢的，从鼻腔中拖着长音，“嗯——可我不是他的老师，你得跟多尔普茵说。”

亚瑟就像在等他这句话似的，这才略有底气的说道，“所以我没有在等你。”

奥姆面无表情的看着他，然后哼笑了一声露出一副微笑的模样来，他手中拿着文件夹，轻轻拍打自己的手心，“那我会在两周后的今天帮你转达。”

亚瑟看着他，在吵杂的走廊中，透过那些声音和午后暖黄色的光看着他。

他知道自己的理由烂极了，甚至能从奥姆的回应中听到一些揶揄——亚瑟的视线从奥姆带着笑意的眼睛看向他说话时鼓动的喉结，然后稍稍吸了一口气，稍稍捏紧小亚瑟的手，接着点了点头，甚至说不出一声谢谢，带着些仓皇和失措，拉着他的孩子向外面走去。

奥姆看着他的背影歪了歪脑袋。

※

日子不紧不慢的过着，亚瑟以极快的速度完成了他手上的文章——就像等不及要跟那个短篇小说道别似的，或者跟之前那些写小说写的焦头烂额的生活，甚至自己告别。

戴安娜对他这种“格外具有效率和灵感”的工作状态倒是很满意，在电话里夸他润色工作做得总是很好，夸他写的东西初版印量会达到多少，此外还重点跟他描述了一遍关于“读者究竟有多想在出版社的杂志上看到你开个回信专栏，聊聊文学，或者聊聊感情生活”这件事。

亚瑟不知道这算不算是一语成谶，他当初骗奥姆说自己在给杂志供稿的时候可没想过这个真的会发生。

但他有什么感情生活呢，一个写浪漫爱情故事的人，甚至不明白什么真的是爱情，也古板又保守的不太清楚怎样去做浪漫的事情。

他在被安排完这些事情后便休息了整整两周，除了接送孩子以外几乎没怎么出门见人，甚至连奥姆也一次都没遇见过——大部分情况下他选择了悄声逃跑。

戴安娜对他强行切断一切联络方式的行为倒显得毫不担心，这期间除了为他准备了一段简短的演讲稿，还为了能顺利劝他开设专栏而准备了一套自己的理论，例如“问一个单身的人感情方面的建议，他们绝对会比在恋爱中的人说的更多。”

“而更关键的，”戴安娜推了推自己鼻梁上那个根本没有度数的眼镜，“他们只是想跟你聊天。我们部门里写给你的信都要堆满了，你就没有回过几次。放到我们的文学类周刊里怎么样？”

“…我不是人肉打字机。”

“那就改成双周专栏。”

耳边是键盘敲打的啪啪声，亚瑟将双手贴在沙发的扶手上，几乎快陷进出版社的沙发里。

这和他当初想象的，作为一个作家的生活不太一样——他以前觉得自己只要写小说就好了，没事出去到处看看，采采风，然后找点灵感，把自己闷在房间里，就像他父亲当初那样，在海边的屋子中去雕刻和创作些脑海中的，可以让人感觉愉悦的东西。

而现实是，他要常和出版社接触，和编辑们打交道，做一些也许他并不是特别情愿的事情——就跟他过去那么多年的婚姻生活一样，和想象的差了太多东西。而且从现在开始，他就得就去尝试克服自己无法在人群前发言这个事情……特别是在人群前发言这件事。

为了防止他拒绝出席，戴安娜一早就把他拽到部门里和她一起上班，准备今晚直接开车把他送到现场，一套接送的流程确保他不会半路小时——而这件事的被害者亚瑟库瑞先生，今晚就要去晚会里对着不知道多少人讲些自卖自夸的东西，这些事比新小说的构思都还要难上一些。

新小说呢？虽然并不着急，但目前也就只是想想而已。

亚瑟看了看时间——不知道奥姆今天有没有帮他向小亚瑟的老师请假，他可不愿意在小亚瑟放学的时候，接到来自学校的，关于“这女人是谁”的电话。

他低叹了一声，听着戴安娜在办公中抽空宽慰了他两句，说着类似“实在不愿意我就替你上场”的话。

他觉得好多了。

这种“好多了”的状态，可惜在踏入晚会的瞬间就消失了。亚瑟站在角落里拿着戴安娜递给他的红酒，看着逐渐变多的人群，开始盘算着从这里坐计程车要多少钱才能回家。

戴安娜倒是和出版社的人说说笑笑的交谈了一会儿，再找了半天才把亚瑟从角落里翻出来。

她拿着自助餐桌上的小饼干，看着亚瑟抿了一个多小时都没把手里的那杯红酒抿下去多少，“布鲁斯他们来了，在中间讲话呢，不去打个招呼？”

亚瑟这才长叹了一声仿佛找到救命稻草一样往人群中走去，边走边探身去寻找友人的身影——直到他在友人的身边看到了一个相当熟悉的男人。

奥姆。

他停下了脚步，动作僵硬的转过身，拉着戴安娜离开了人群，再次藏进了那个角落里，“他身边的人是谁？”

“谁?”

“布鲁斯旁边那个，黑色头发的？”

戴安娜垫着脚向那边看去，“你是说——奥姆马略斯？”

亚瑟的心像是受惊了一般砰砰跳了几下，接着在戴安娜疑惑的目光中点了点头。

“呃……布鲁斯带过来的，生意上的朋友？”

“生意上的朋友？”

“是啊，听说之前和布鲁斯在哥谭旧码头那里搞过开发项目，是挺大的投资商的老板的儿子吧，我记得几年前还上过报纸呢，怎么了？”

亚瑟愣了愣，“报纸？”

“就是那种你永远不会看的财经八卦报纸，”戴安娜漫不经心的说着，转过身又到自助餐桌上拿了几块小蛋糕分给他，“有钱人家决裂之类的新闻……昨天布鲁斯说是带个朋友过来，来就来了，出版社想多弄点钱没理由拒绝的。”

亚瑟接过她手里的蛋糕，先是轻嗯了一声，接着略显警惕的越过人群盯着奥姆被人围绕着，露出那副善于交际的模样。这些过于巨大的认知差让他有些愣神，直到奥姆侧过头向他的方向转来，他立刻后退了一步将身体转了过去再次面向角落的墙壁。

戴安娜看着他怪异的行为，“你还要去打招呼吗？”

亚瑟对着墙壁摇了摇头。

“……你怎么了？”

“我突然觉得不舒服，待一会儿就走了，你先去吧，替我问个好。”

“那宣传新书的事情？”

不知是否是因为他背过身去，亚瑟的声音略显沉闷，“不宣传也会有人看到奥林的名字就去买的。”

戴安娜轻笑了几声。

亚瑟逃跑的时候又悄悄往布鲁斯那里看了一眼，人群中心却并没有那个年轻的百万富翁——奥姆倒是好好地站在人群中间，和那些有钱的男人或是女人说着话。整个晚会好像被分裂成了两个部分，一种是他们那样，穿着正装西服，探讨着怎样才能产生更多的利益；一种是这里这样，大家围在一起，交流着新书和版税，讲一些探听到的消息，更多的时候，三三两两的坐在墙边的椅子上，吃着自助餐提供的食物。

他低下头，也不知道自己是否是想到什么可以写进新书里的点子，然后绕过了人群，贴着酒店巨大的落地窗向门口走去。然而没等他真的走了几步，却突然被人从身后拍了肩膀。

亚瑟吓了一跳，他猛地回头去看，却瞧见布鲁斯手里的姜汁酒也被他吓得晃了一下，差点洒出来。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

“戴安娜说你要跑了，我来打个招呼。”

亚瑟偶尔会思考这么一件事，不知道是不是自己有什么错觉，才总觉得每到酒会或是遇到什么公开交际的场合的时候，他就总觉得布鲁斯好像换了一个人。往日里那个不苟言笑的家伙现在对着他笑得有点没心没肺，拿着他最爱的姜汁酒，露出一副十分好客的态度来。

尽管看似不同寻常，但两个人还是躲在角落里寒暄了一会儿，他们彼此的话题总不过都是些新家，孩子，日常生活，还有工作之类的问题——亚瑟低声回应着他关于幼儿园和社区的问题，在讲到工作的时候，他和布鲁斯一同在话筒响起的声音中回过头——戴安娜已经拿着出版社之前印刷好的他的样书，还有本来为他准备的，简短的宣传稿，到台上去了。

亚瑟的目光飘忽的扫过台上戴安娜骄傲的模样，耳边是那些从自己的责任编辑口中说的夸赞，接着他看向了人群中的，正在看着戴安娜的奥姆。

奥姆的神情认真急了，好像真的赞同戴安娜说出口的那些，为了卖书而让他听起来会觉得有些羞涩的话，接着在人群礼貌性地鼓掌之前，率先抬起了手。

他是真的在为他写的小说痴迷吗？亚瑟几乎撩不开视线。

“在看什么？”布鲁斯顺着他的目光回过了头，他敏锐地在人群中锁住亚瑟目光落下的位置，然后问道，“马略斯？”

“嗯，不是，我是说……呃，之前没见过你还会带朋友。”

“不算是朋友，”布鲁斯抿了抿杯中的姜汁，然后低声解释，“算是以前有过合作的投资商，后来项目迁移了，还挺可惜的。他昨天突然联系我说要来看看，就一起过来了。”

亚瑟飞快的点了点头，“是，戴安娜和我说过。”

布鲁斯看了他一眼，“他好像比你还小一点，眼光倒还不错，不过在投资市场这几年没怎么看到有明面上的动作了，”他说着，抬手摸了摸下巴，“他好像是你的书迷？不去认识一下吗，他前几年赚的钱够你下半辈子自己开个出版社只出你的书。”

布鲁斯接着又补了一句，“好几个你。”

亚瑟稍稍拉下唇角——他并不觉得作家这个职业圈里真能出好几个他来，但他仅仅又飞快的摇了摇头，“我得走了。”

“身体不舒服？”

“身体不舒服，”他显然懒于想借口，只简单的回应，接着一边说一边往外走，然后被布鲁斯目送着走到大门附近，连比带划的试图用口型加上手语跟布鲁斯交代，“不要跟他说我写作的事。”

布鲁斯看着他仿佛一条脱水的鱼在岸上张着嘴夸张的向他传达着消息，低笑了一声轻轻晃了晃手里的姜汁酒，然后偷偷比了个OK的手势，让他放心。

亚瑟这才几乎像逃命一样推开酒店里那扇巨大的们从门缝里钻出。

他看着略显冷清的走廊，在门关上的同一瞬间，他突然有种一切的热闹也似乎突然被他关在了身后的错觉，或者也许，是热闹把他挤了出去。

好在这份冷清反而让他觉得平静，他不紧不慢的绕到了酒店的洗手间里，对着镜子拧开了水流，稍稍拍了拍脸，接着抬起头看着镜子里的自己——他的唇色有点发白，随着牙齿压在上面留下几丝泛红的印记。几秒过后，他像是终于松了一口气，这才稍稍打起精神，推开了洗手间的门往外走。

他做梦都没想到会在这里遇见奥姆，拜托，幼儿园老师和投资商？这怎么想都凑不到一起，而且奥姆那么有钱的话，他为什么非要来当一个幼儿园老师？

他得仔细想想这件事，还有一些其他的，关于他和奥姆之间的……

正在低头思索的时候，亚瑟的肩膀又被轻轻拍了一下，他“嗯”了一声暂作回应，边转回头边问，“布鲁斯，你怎……”他最后的几个字卡在嘴唇边，接着连呼吸都在那一瞬间暂停住了，他睁大着眼睛看着眼前的人，几乎讲不出话来。

奥姆戴着那条他上周见过的酒红色的领带，这次却打着完美的温莎结，衬着黑色衬衫和马甲，加上西装的外套，从内到外的，露出一副精英人士的模样——亚瑟有那么一秒想去抬手摸摸他那张在人群中显得有点格外冷漠的脸，却看到奥姆像是害怕他会逃跑一般，将搭在他肩头的手顺着肩膀的弧度划到小臂，接着碰上了他的指尖，随着温度的传递，又好像感觉过于亲密似的，重新划上，不轻不重的捏住了他的手腕。

“你怎么在这里？”

“我给这家杂志的专栏供稿，所以就来了，”亚瑟面不改色的重复着当初那个谎言，他头一次觉得自己随口说的话像是小说中的一个伏笔，老老实实的埋在这里，随时扯出来都能派上用场，虽然现在——他的确要给杂志的专栏供稿了，这也不算谎话。

有什么最好用呢？当然是半真半假的东西——他看着奥姆的眼睛，“你又是怎么在这里，老师？”

奥姆显然听出了最后那个称呼背后的意思，他低笑了几声，像是对着亚瑟那个隐晦的，带这些不满和疑惑的称呼做出回应，“我在出版社的网站上看到了晚会的消息，就找了一个认识的老板带着，混进来吃自助……我想看看奥林。”

相比之下，奥姆倒算得上是十分坦白，他捏着亚瑟的手腕，将拇指的指腹贴在他关节凹陷的位置轻轻磨蹭，亚瑟似乎注意到了，又似乎装作没有，不甩开他的手，也不回握他，就老老实实的放在那里——他吸了一口气，带着一点点不安，又带着一丝丝自己也不明白的情绪，亚瑟能感觉到自己的声音有点发颤，所以稍稍压低了一些，他问，“没见到吗？”

奥姆果然露出了有点低落的表情，“没见到，他的编辑说他没有来，不过我拿东西吃的时候看到了你，像在逃命一样，怎么了？”

亚瑟被他的形容噎了一下，“我只是不喜欢人群，反正没我的事情，就准备提前离开了。”

奥姆看着他带着躲闪的眼睛，那副心虚的样子丝毫没差的也落在了他的眼里，他似乎是思索了一会儿，然后捏着亚瑟手腕的手也情不自禁的带上了一些力道，“想去个人少的地方吗？”

“哪里？”

“我家里。”

他一边说着，一边将手轻轻向下滑。亚瑟能感受到对方的触碰从手背传来，缓缓滑下，接着贴在他微微分开的手指上，然后一点点的收拢住。奥姆的掌心触碰到他的指尖，最后把他自己的温度，借由牵起的手传给他，最后把他的手握紧。

亚瑟的眼睛下意识轻轻眨了几下，像是被那层温度感染了一般，他的声音里又是一丝颤抖，吐出一些不合时宜的话来，“我不做爱。”

“不做，”奥姆低笑了两声，将他的手牢牢攥紧，带着他向停车场走去。

※

“你住在小区那头，我住在这头，报警抓我的时候想必我逃不远。”奥姆将车停好，对着亚瑟继续上次那个关于诱拐而听着似乎还挺记仇的玩笑话。

亚瑟坐在他身旁的位子上，侧过头面无表情的瞧着他那个略显无聊的笑话——奥姆似乎注意到了他带着冷漠的目光，抬起手摸了摸自己的鼻尖，刚想说些什么缓和气氛，就瞧见亚瑟一边解开自己的安全带，一边说道，“我在小区地价最便宜的那头，你在小区地价最贵的这头。”

奥姆抿了抿嘴，“之后和你解释，我去拿东西。”

他说着跳下了车，绕到后备箱里拿出了刚才他们去超市买回来的东西——结束了酒会的第一件事，他们去一起逛了超市。

亚瑟看着奥姆站在零食柜前面仔细研究哪个比较会比较合他的口味，换来的几乎只有一句，“我没吃过这个，不知道好不好吃。”

两个人拎着大包小包进门的时候，亚瑟几乎快被他家冷清的模样惊呆了。

这是个什么样的，没有生活气息的家呢？

几乎只有黑白灰三个色的装修，过于空旷的客厅几乎能在说话时引起回响，当他把袋子放到厨房的时候，还能观察到那个似乎从来没有被人使用过的料理台，以及空空如也的冰箱。

“……我以为你会做饭的，”亚瑟将啤酒塞进冰箱的格子里，然后打开冷冻柜，看到了里面连冰格里的冰块也因为长时间无人触碰拿取而冻在了一起。

奥姆在他家煮饭的时候可不是这个样子的。

“我不太喜欢做一人份的饭，”奥姆侧过头看他，拆开了手里的薯片，“尝尝？”

亚瑟把手伸进了薯片袋子里。

他像是回到了学生时代似的。那时他羡慕同学们彼此要好，约定着周末的晚上一起举行睡衣派对，大家在放学后聚集在小公园里，拿着各自的书包，里面装着睡衣和枕头，还有一些零食。

唯独没有他的份。

从小到大，他都是并不被在意的那类人。

他的父亲却只觉得他比一般的孩子更要出众，更要聪明，所以并未过问太多，况且他也更喜欢亚瑟能留在灯塔里，陪他一起在闲暇时雕刻，创作。而不是到处乱跑，留宿，和其他孩子一样，做些“只有坏小孩才做”的事情。

“怎么了？”奥姆又从冰箱里拿出几罐啤酒，像是在嬉闹一般贴在亚瑟的脸颊上，他看着亚瑟把从茶几上捡起来的书放在手中，不知道是否是因为酒精的作用，而略带迷茫的半倚在沙发上抬头看他。

他们看了场电影，吃着东西，喝了不少。

亚瑟反问道，“怎么了？”

“嗯——没怎么，瞧你在看诗集，”奥姆大概明白亚瑟又在想什么事情，出于尊重，他没把那句“你在想些什么”问出口，只是把冰好的啤酒放在了茶几上，再拽着他从卧室里拿出的被子一边爬进亚瑟怀里，一边把被子盖在两个人身上。

亚瑟的手指插在书页间，这才回过神来，他稍稍仰了仰头，像是在做什么准备似的，拿起茶几上的啤酒轻轻抿了一口，又短暂的咳了几声清了清嗓子，接着略显做作的，像是在表演节目一般，举起那本诗集，一字一句的读着上面印着的词句。

奥姆躺在他怀里，看着他把诗集架在自己面前，露出那一副认真的样子，笑了几声，“难得能听见人念的这么没有韵律感，”然后在书要往他的脸上拍过来的时候，抓住了亚瑟的双手，让他举着手里的东西到一个舒服的高度，接着也学着对方刚才的模样，清了清嗓子，然后模仿着亚瑟的口吻，却又带了点撒娇的意思。

“…我们学完了爱的全部，字母，词组，篇目…然后是鸿篇巨著，而后将启示录合起。但透过彼此的双眸，无知却被发现，比童稚的更为神圣，彼此相视，像一个孩子。”

亚瑟听着他的声音，轻轻嗯了一声，接着奥姆将书从他双手中抽出，放到一旁，接着翻过身来，压住他的身体，用手臂环住了亚瑟半倚在沙发枕上的腰，抬起头瞧着他的眼睛。

“我念的好听。”

亚瑟看着奥姆在他怀中，露出那种像是小孩在向他讨要奖励和争强好胜的模样，他的睫毛轻轻颤了颤，像是想要说些什么，眼神也闪烁着，却又只拖着长音“嗯——”了一声，露出那种哄人的姿态，作为回应。

奥姆喜欢这个。他轻笑着，一边把亚瑟从半倚的沙发枕上捞起，一边再次念了那首诗的段落，然后起身将他抱紧，把脸埋进他的颈窝里。

他们紧贴着彼此轻轻磨蹭，感受着对方的温度和身体，亚瑟稍稍低下头看着奥姆贴着他的颈侧，晃着脑袋磨磨蹭蹭的去嗅他的味道，带着痒意的触碰让他不自觉的抬起双手，放在奥姆的后背上，像是在安慰他一般轻轻抚摸着，又像是在照顾一个更大一些的孩子。

他总觉得这错觉在他脑中出现过了无数次了——奥姆总是在他面前露出一副有些幼稚的姿态。他偏过头把脸贴在奥姆的脑袋上，听着他又嗯了几声，然后将他抱得更紧。

“几杯啤酒就让你醉了吗？”亚瑟低声的问着，感受着奥姆将鼻息喷洒在他颈边。

奥姆没有回答他的话，只是没头没尾的说着，“你像我哥哥。”

“你有一个哥哥？”

“我没有，”他抬起头，盯着亚瑟水蓝色的眼睛，再伸手去碰他金色的发丝，把落在额前的那一缕头发轻抚到他脑后，“小时候，我幻想自己有一个哥哥。”

他低声说着，凑上前亲吻亚瑟的脸颊，“我们血脉相连，他会在我被父亲打的时候站出来，保护我。在我哭的时候，抱住我。在我觉得坚持不下去了的时候，告诉我没关系。”

“他会和母亲一样有金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛。”

亚瑟低叹着，随着奥姆的更加贴近而再次倒在了沙发上，他将手臂搭在奥姆的肩头磨蹭，接着抱住了他的背脊。

“……我猜你是在骗我和你上床。”

“亚瑟，我从不骗你。”

亚瑟一言不发地看着他，奥姆那副认真的神态，好像真的变成他从未有过的兄弟，他的牙齿在口腔内轻轻磨蹭着，接着吞咽下口中的唾液。

“……那我也不介意你这么叫我。”

他的双腿勾住奥姆的腰胯，皮质的沙发在两人的交缠中发出阵阵声响，窗外是突如而来的雨水敲打玻璃，室内是微弱的灯光，和音响中隐约传来的曲调。接着在低声的喘息和呻吟中，他被奥姆轻咬住耳侧，然后是一声低沉的“哥哥。”

亚瑟闷哼了一声。


	19. Chapter 19

亚瑟是在细微的摩擦声中醒来的。

他的视线从一片模糊的景象中缓慢聚焦着，定在了本应睡在他身旁的人的脊背上。

奥姆似乎也才刚刚从他身边爬起，黑发和枕头贴着磨蹭了一夜而有点乱糟糟的，下半身则还埋在温暖的被子中，背对着他，低着头去穿床边搭着的T恤衫。

亚瑟的眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，就好像还没真的从梦里醒来一样，他看着奥姆的衣摆落下，盖住了对方的腰。

有那么一瞬间，一股莫名的情感，驱使着他抬起手去触碰奥姆的腰背，可理智又让那只手在快要碰到他的时候停下了，亚瑟看着自己的指尖几乎快要贴在奥姆的腰上，这距离让奥姆的温度似乎都可以被他感知到了。接着，在随着对方似乎察觉到了什么而转身的时候，那只手有些慌乱的落在了床上。

他稍稍握拳，将被奥姆感染了温度的指尖蜷缩进了自己的掌心。

“醒了？”奥姆显然并不清楚那一瞬间的亚瑟内心究竟经历了什么，他只瞧着亚瑟突然打在床铺上的手，自然而然的在询问他的同时稍稍弯下腰，再将那只落在床铺上的手温柔的牵起，然后凑上去亲密的亲吻他的指节，又在不经意间轻轻捏了捏，“想再睡一会儿吗？我去给你做早饭。”

他的动作熟练又自然的就像他们已经同居了很久，好像是重复了无数次，每天早上都会如此——亚瑟被他捏着自己指尖的动作弄得莫名有点羞耻，本能让他躲在被子中一动不动，却忍不住想抽回手，但又被自己的理智制止住，以免那种尴尬的预想破坏了此刻的场景。

“……我马上就起来了，”亚瑟似乎是犹豫了很久，终于找到了完美的解决方式，他一边说一边下定决心一般的搭住奥姆的手，以从床上爬起来的动作来缓解他手足无措的模样，接着他接过对方递过来的衣服，然后跪坐在床上将手里那件对他来说略显宽大的T恤套在了自己身上。

这个人，连家居的T恤都是黑色的。亚瑟低下头看着身前印着乐队印花的衣服，思索着这间几乎只有黑白两色组成的房子，和它主人的品性或为人处事之间是否能构成什么关联。

他一边思考，一边用手臂撑着身后的床铺侧过身探出双腿落在床边，刚刚将双脚踩到地板上，便接着感受到了什么视线一般，坐在床沿偏过了头，迎向了对方的目光。

奥姆正坐在他身旁一动不动的看着他，在两个人的目光交汇着注视对方的同一刻，奥姆深深吸了一口气，接着大脑好像突然嗡鸣了一声，接着所有想表达的东西，考虑的事情，组织的语言，都在脑中变得一片空白。

就只剩了一种非理性的，发自心底的，想要和亚瑟亲密接触的感情。

奥姆突兀的贴近了亚瑟身前并弯下腰，然后双手从他的腰间两侧穿过，紧紧把人圈在怀里，接着侧脸便贴在了亚瑟的颈窝里磨蹭。

“怎么了？”亚瑟自然的在他贴近的同时抬起手放在他的后脑轻轻揉搓，像是在安慰自己的黏人的兄弟——他不清楚自己这般举动是因为昨夜奥姆的坦白，还是对他一直略显幼稚却不让人讨厌的表现形成了反射，或是两者都有。

奥姆闭着眼睛，嗅着亚瑟颈侧的味道，昨晚洗发水和沐浴露的味道似乎还在人发丝间留有美妙的痕迹，接着他几乎什么都没想，磨蹭在他的耳边，脱口而出，“我们要不要交往？”

话出口的瞬间奥姆先愣了，他停下了自己无意识磨蹭的动作，接着略显尴尬的抬起头看着身前金发的人。

亚瑟背着窗外的阳光，低下头看他，金色的发丝和颈侧与脸颊过白的皮肤几乎在泛着光。

可亚瑟没答话。

于是奥姆也没有，他几乎在话出口的瞬间就想去狠狠咬自己的舌头。

说到底他还搞不清自己是否真的喜欢上了面前的家伙——毕竟亚瑟是一个比他大了几岁，离异单身，带着孩子，和他除了上床，几乎没有更多感情交流的男人。

他不能否认自己受到吸引，但这一瞬间的冲动，是他真心想要，不会后悔的事情吗？他现在的这份吸引，是因为面前的人，还是只有性？

况且他对待感情并不像表现的那般随意，他憧憬爱情，也有着对未来的计划，但他还不能决定是否要在这份计划里加上一个才认识了两个月的男人。

他并没有考虑清楚自己的感情，也没有考虑好亚瑟对他的，所以不想被那么轻易的应允。

他紧紧盯着亚瑟的脸，试图从他的表情中看出些什么答案来。

但扪心自问，他也不想被拒绝。

两个人就这么僵持着，直到某一个再继续下去就会显得尴尬的临界点，亚瑟开了口。

“我会考虑。”

他真的像极了一个兄长，就连这种时候，语气里也透着一丝过于严谨和认真的无趣，好像他们没有在聊任何关于感情的东西。

奥姆只觉得心下酸涩，他暂且算是得到了想要的回答，松了一口气，却总觉得并不开心。

他不够好吗？还是对方其实看不上自己？也许是他一开始就想的太多，等不到他挑对方，就会先被对方挑剔。

奥姆最终还是露出了一副可怜巴巴的模样，缓缓地放开抱住亚瑟腰背的手，然后从地上站了起来，“那我去做饭，你先洗漱吧，浴室里有备用的毛巾和牙刷。”

亚瑟仍旧是那副十分冷淡的样子，他轻轻嗯了一声，接着侧过头看着奥姆仓皇而逃的样子，心脏却跳的快冲破自己的喉咙。

他这是回答了什么？

能问出这些话的奥姆一定疯了，能回应这种答案的自己也一定是疯了。

他一边懊恼的稍稍皱起眉，一边从床上坐起，往浴室走去。

他不觉得自己会给予对方肯定的答案——他们从来没有互相告白过，他甚至不敢肯定奥姆只是想和他谈个恋爱打发无聊，还是会想认真对待他这个人和这层关系。他也不知道自己是否能接受和一个男人展开新的生活，而且这个男人还是，他的什么，床伴？

他甚至不清楚两个人现在究竟是什么关系。但他有更多的，更好的回答方式，而不是憋了半天才说自己会考虑。

亚瑟打开水龙头，将自己的脑袋塞到水流下面试图让自己清醒。

而且他明明昨天才说不做的，结果还是被奥姆三言两语就……搞上了床。

怎么看自己都只算个性伴侣。

他不知道奥姆究竟是做什么的，不清楚奥姆是怎样的人，不明白一切他要在能接受恋爱关系前应该明白的东西。而搞成现在这样，是他过于沉浸在这种暧昧的氛围中了。

亚瑟抬起头看向镜中反射的，自己的脸。

水珠顺着他的发丝滑下，落在下巴上，再顺着颈部的线条没进了那件过大的T恤里。

……可如果奥姆的确是那个意思呢？如果能确定对方的心意，也许他会答应。

亚瑟的脸颊上露出了一丝微妙的神情，那丝并不一般的神色随着他移开视线去拿起一旁的毛巾而被忽略掉了，他将毛巾盖在自己不停滴水的头发上，接着扫视了一眼梳洗台，抬手打开了一旁的柜子去寻找奥姆口中的那个备用牙刷。

奥姆在厨房里叫他，“你想吃几分熟的煮鸡蛋？”

亚瑟拿出未拆封的备用牙刷，接着将目光看向藏在更深处一些的，柜子中的两个同款不同色的水杯，还有里面有使用痕迹的两根颜色不同的牙刷。

他脑袋里猛然地冒出一个想法：这个是独居的单身男性该有的东西吗？

浴室的门被轻轻地咚咚敲响两声。

“亚瑟？”

被叫着名字的人低着头，又将带着颤抖的视线扫向浴室内侧墙上挂着的，粉色的浴巾。

当有一些从来没被考虑过的东西突然挤进脑海的时候，一些细微的，曾经不被在意的东西也好像沉船被打捞上海面。

他曾经想过什么来着？

亚瑟将那个备用牙刷塞了回去，有些不稳的推上柜门。

是了，奥姆是那个让他第一眼瞧见，就觉得有些轻浮的男人。他觉得对方会时常带一些人出去，去酒店，也可能是家里。那么他有没有可能，瞒着自己，瞒着那个真正和他有亲密关系的人，向自己告白呢？

……就只是为了个，长期的床伴？

就像昨晚，不，就像之前很多个晚上，只要三言两语，他就能心甘情愿的被奥姆哄着脱下衣服和裤子，就像，就像没人比他更好欺骗了。

亚瑟深深吸了一口。

而奥姆还大言不惭的对他说，“我从不骗你。”

“我的衣服呢？”亚瑟急匆匆的拉开浴室的门，看着奥姆露出惊讶的模样，随手脱下他身上穿着的奥姆的衣服，接着朝着奥姆伸手指的角落走了过去，将自己的衬衫套在身上，手指发颤的扣上扣子。

奥姆看着他一片惨白的脸色，“亚瑟，怎么了？”

“我没怎么，”他的牙齿咬得几乎听不清出口的话，声音却带着抑制不住的颤抖，他弯下腰捞起自己的外套，接着头也不回的向门口走去。

奥姆跟在他身后追出卧室，刚想去伸手拽亚瑟的手，便瞧见他侧过身躲开他的触碰，提上鞋直接打开了大门，接着砰地一声让那个沉重的门把两个人隔绝开来。

奥姆愣了愣，打开门试图追出去，“发生了什么？为什么突然要走？至少让我送你，亚瑟，亚瑟！”

亚瑟抱着自己的衣服，没看他一眼。

锅子里的煎肉在同一时刻发出几声嗞啦的声响，接着是肉糊透的味道。

奥姆站在门口，只觉得一个本该美好的周末好像突然变得一团糟。

事情是怎么变成这样的？事情为什么变成了这样？因为自己一时冲动的询问，还是他做错了什么？

脑海中无数的问号向他袭来，奥姆站在门口看了一会儿，直到那个逐渐缩小的身影被树木遮住，他才蹲下身懊恼的把脸埋进了自己的手臂里。


	20. Chapter 20

亚瑟的手指颤抖着在口袋中摸索，凹凸不平的齿纹刮蹭着他的指节和上面的钥匙圈在口袋中搅成一团，接着在被抽出的时刻牢牢卡在口袋边缘。

亚瑟咬着牙，几乎微不可闻的从鼻腔中泄出一声焦躁到极点的哀鸣，然后抓着那些将他的皮肤硌出红痕的钥匙，把那一串东西扯出，再碰上那个小小的钥匙孔，胡乱撞了几次才将门打开。

屋子里阳光明媚，清晨的光透过落地窗洒在客厅的地板上，又在家具间映出漂亮的影子。

亚瑟砰地一声关上了门，双眼看着那些像是要闪坏他的眼睛的光影，然后跌跌撞撞的用手扶着门板，接着坐在了家门口的地上。

这一早上到底都经历了什么？

他的胸口起伏着，似乎是埋藏着气愤，又可能带了些不甘与心酸，他只觉得脑袋里有什么东西在嗡嗡作响，然后太阳穴一阵一阵的跳动，时不时闪过刺痛的感觉。

他曾在自己心里为奥姆做过无数假设。

假设他只是跟自己玩玩，假设他只是一时兴起，假设他习惯于在不同男女之间游走。

却唯独没想过这个。

奥姆有一个同居的女人。

他的脑袋又控制不住的疼了一下。

如果奥姆没有问他要不要交往，也许他就算发现这些所有的，想过的，未曾想过的，一切的假设都成了真，他也许也不会介怀。

但奥姆问出口了——虽然他能看到那一瞬间奥姆眼神里的犹豫，能看到那犹豫之间藏着的后悔，但他还是认真的去考虑了。

他相信了，就算知道奥姆那一瞬间并不想这么问，他还是相信了。奥姆喜欢他，至少在说出口的那一瞬间，他觉得奥姆喜欢自己。

所以他现在会介怀了。

即使他还没给出回答，没有什么理由和身份去介怀这件事。

亚瑟倚在门边，看着树木的影子从窗外打进客厅里，接着似乎有一片云，把那片泛着光的地板缓缓遮了起来。

他不知道那片云究竟将天上的太阳遮住了多久，他缓缓地吸气，再慢慢地吐出，重复了无数次，接着在阳光再次照进别墅的时候，将冰凉的指尖贴在地板上，用快要麻木的手臂把自己撑起。

亚瑟像是在强行让自己冷静一样，用力的闭上了眼睛。

他没有兴趣去做一个正在处于恋爱关系中的人的床伴，既然属于他们的这段关系也还没有开始，那么就不存在是否要结束的选择。

他的睫毛轻颤着，好像也带着身体微微抖动。

亚瑟捏着自己的扣子将昨夜的衣服从身上扯下，一边走进洗衣房将衬衫脱进洗衣篮，一边把自己的手机从裤子中掏出。

屏幕感应着重力，随着他抬起的动作而亮了起来。

亚瑟在黑暗的洗衣房中，看着刺眼的屏幕发出光芒，接着几个未接电话，还有十几条显示着奥姆的名字的短信折叠着，因他手指不经意的触碰而展开。

上面似乎写着询问和关心的内容，最后是迟迟发来的一条，“我不知道自己做错了什么，但是很抱歉。”

亚瑟没再仔细看下去，只是将提醒全部取消，然后收拾干净自己，再回到卧室，将所有的窗帘都拉得严严实实，最后钻进了被子里。

他不愿意再去思考了，只想要到此为止——他们本来就不应该再接触，从这开始的一切就只是个该死的巧合。他们明明就只是有过一夜情的陌生人而已，难道奥姆向他告白不才是最奇怪的事情？

亚瑟将脸埋进被子中，但奥姆的模样反而不停徘徊在他的脑海。这感觉像在商场里不小心听见了什么恼人的歌，接着在一个失眠的夜晚，那些不愿意再去想的旋律就在大脑中重复播放个不停。

奥姆是什么样子的人呢，这样的他会喜欢什么样子的人呢？

他的大脑嗡嗡作响，伴随着犹如自己心跳声的耳鸣。

奥姆总是在他面前露出一副幼稚的模样，他喜欢逗他开心，和他说一些关于文学与艺术的话题；奥姆也总是严肃的，在办公室时让他不知所措，反而像个要受到批评的学生；奥姆也是坚强又柔软的，他抱着他管他叫哥哥，话题中是幼年，暴力，和从不存在的母亲角色。

如果奥姆需要一个恋人去治愈他的童年，那么那个女人究竟该是什么样子呢？

也许会有点强势，也许会像个姐姐，也许足够细腻。

也许比他好很多，所以住进那个家，成为其中一员的是她，而不是自己。

亚瑟愣了愣，看着漆黑的天花板，又为了心里的这份不应该存在的“比较”，而咬紧了自己的嘴唇。

他不想再和奥姆有任何接触了。

※

亚瑟从他的生活里消失了，或者说，像是突然变成了一个没有经历过他生活的陌生人。

对方总是匆匆忙忙的来，又在瞧见他以后，露出一种格外冷淡，和刻意疏远的态度，对他仅仅以一种社交方面的礼貌对待，接着离开。

这态度让他好像回到了第一次在幼儿园见到亚瑟的模样，就仿佛两个人从不认识，他是一个级任教师，而他是一位学生家长，就仅仅如此而已。

这感觉让他觉得酸涩又迷茫，他憋了一肚子的话想问亚瑟，可最好的情况，也就只是他在教室门口等了半个小时，规划那些肚子里的词句和想法，然后在瞧见对方后没等说一句“亚瑟，我想…”，就被最后一声下课铃徒然打断，然后看到被叫着名字的人就带着孩子离开了，留下他一个人站在原地。

奥姆不太喜欢这样。甚至也不太喜欢这样的自己。他本来从不在工作上展露私人的情绪，也从不用工作时间去思考这些事情。所有人都觉得他是个不近人情的家伙，唯独现在。

他大概是有点难受了。

奥姆打开教室的门，像是往常巡视那样，顺手帮着每间教室收拾东西，然后在所有学生和家长都离开以后，绕回到多尔普因的教室里，看着她抱着一摞童话书往书柜里塞。

奥姆弯下腰，捡起地上散乱的的小凳子，挨个排放整齐。

那天亚瑟走了之后，他检查了卧室，浴室，甚至厨房，和每一个亚瑟经过的地方。他能看到亚瑟甚至没去拆封那根备用牙刷，所有的东西都完完整整的放着，没有一点使用过的痕迹。他想不明白亚瑟在说会考虑和他交往之后究竟想了什么，才让他怒气冲冲的离开自己的家，然后这个冷战——如果算得上的话，持续了整整一周。

他想不明白自己做错了什么。

“小亚瑟这几天好早就走了，他今天临走之前还跟我念叨这周末要陪爸爸，不去妈妈那里了，”多尔普因一边说着，一边将最后一本书塞进书柜里。

“……”

“你不是在追求他爸爸吗？周末不和他一起去带孩子？”

“不知道。”

“我看你们这周都没怎么说过话，你们是闹矛盾…，”她一边询问一边回过头，瞧见奥姆那张平日里看不出什么情绪的脸上难得露出了一副委屈又可怜的模样，在收拾完东西看她的时候，平日里那副总是凶巴巴的气质也似乎荡然无存。多尔普因思考了一下，“你想要一个拥抱吗？”

被多尔普因这么问的瞬间，奥姆觉得自己快要哭出来了。

但他不能哭。

就像从小被父亲教育的那样。

他不被允许伤心，不可以难过，不能表露出软弱，甚至从根本上来说，就不应该有这些情绪。他的父亲说他是一个继承者，将来有无数人可能会在他面前哭泣，唯独他不可以。

奥姆下意识的在听到她的话时稍稍皱起了眉，脸上果然又浮现出那种不可接近的模样来，多尔普因沉重的叹了一口气，然后拍了拍手，像在哄一个她班上因为没有父母来接而难过的孩子，把他强行抱进了怀里。

奥姆的视线从柔软的地毯上划过，看向门口——姗姗来迟的加斯拉开了门，站在亚瑟常常站着的位置，把目光也放在他身上。

奥姆低叹了一声，拍了拍多尔普因的肩膀，示意她放开，“你的小男友，海豚。”

多尔普因则因为那句“海豚”而握着拳轻砸了一下他的背，接着又用力拍了拍以做安慰，然后把奥姆放开，转回身跟加斯打招呼，最后迫不及待的拎着自己早就收拾好的包小步跑向门口。

“别难受了，主任，下周见。”

关上门的同一时刻，加斯又从玻璃外往里面瞧了瞧，“他怎么了？”

“大概是失恋了吧，”多尔普因一边说着，一边补上口红，又踮起脚尖在她男友的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。

奥姆能听见门外传来的探讨声，还有恋人之间的嬉闹。

他也想和亚瑟高高兴兴的，就像一对恋人一样。

当他脑中猛然出现“恋人”两个字的时候，突然一股难以忍受的，带着一丝后悔的感情又漫进了心脏里。

他喜欢亚瑟。

他那天清晨也许应该坚定的告诉他，自己就是喜欢他，而不是因为太多额外的想法而犹豫，露出一副虚伪的表情看着对方。

感情理应是冲动的，如果没有这份冲动和热情，他一开始就不会受到亚瑟的吸引。

奥姆像是反应过来了什么似的，抬起手用掌心贴住自己的口鼻，然后捎带用力的，随着深深的吸气声抹了一把自己的脸。

他接着又随手拖了一把儿童椅坐在上面，看着泡沫地毯上柔软的图案——他早就不大去管理自己公司名下的事务了，看待事情的时候，却还是像在看待一门投资生意。

和某个人交往的预期是什么，想要得到什么样的结果，风险和沉没成本他是否可以接受，投入的精力如果得不到回报该怎样了结？

他从还没有开始就顾虑太多，还总觉得自己和对方没什么真正的感情交流。

没有吗？当然有的。他们会在一起分享一顿晚餐，一部电影，一本诗集。他们也同样分享彼此的时间，还有陪伴，他们一起逛超市，一起照顾孩子，一起去医院，一起过一些他想要的，却从来没怎么经历过的生活。

放下一切他考虑的事情，此时此刻，他是想和亚瑟在一起的。对方从来不是什么只要不联系，就会被忘记的人。至少这一周里，他的的确确，总是在想他。

那么，亚瑟呢？

他思索的时候，教室门口突然又冒出一个脑袋来。

图拉扒在门框上歪着脑袋看他。

“我打车到你家再从你家徒步到这里，找到你在停车场的车然后跑到没剩几个人的办公楼，又去了餐厅最后翻了三个空教室才把你找出来，你在小朋友坐的椅子上模仿什么思考者雕像？”

奥姆像是突然被从一片懊悔和难过中猛拉了一把，他看着自己同父异母的妹妹，半晌才回了一句，“你不在大学在这干嘛？”

“干嘛这么凶，”图拉终于从门边钻了进来，走到他面前，“周末了，找你明天给我当司机和提款机外加提包工具人陪我逛街。”

奥姆又沉默了一会儿。

“还想什么呢，回家啦，晚上请你吃披萨？”

“你掏钱的那种请？”

“你掏钱的那种请啊。”

图拉一边说一边用力拉起奥姆的手臂，她看着对方那张透着难过的脸上终于露出了点似乎无可奈何而快被气笑的模样，又故意撅起嘴巴来恶心奥姆，“要不然用一个亲亲换你给我做晚餐也行，我想吃海鲜烩饭。”

奥姆看着自己的妹妹，抬手揉了一把图拉棕色的短发。


	21. Chapter 21

夜色带来的寂静随着电视广告的声音响起而多了一丝吵闹，奥姆抬起头去看坐在沙发上的图拉，瞧着对方大大咧咧的穿着吊带睡衣和短裤侧倚在靠枕上，吃着自己上周和亚瑟一起买的薯片，想要张开口说点什么，却还是憋回了肚子里，低下头去整理洗碗机。

图拉把薯片的袋子弄得哗啦啦响，试图仰起头来用嘴巴把最后那点美味的渣滓接住，然后不小心被自己倒了一脸，一边哀嚎着一边爬起来冲向奥姆，把他冲洗餐具的水槽占领，用水清洗自己带上咸味的脸颊。

“瞧见了吗，”奥姆故意压低了声音，“这是你让你哥做饭又收拾东西的报应。”

图拉呜呜叫唤了两声，被奥姆手上的水甩了一脸，最后还是被奥姆按着头监工，看她把所有餐具冲了一遍塞进洗碗机里，再冲进客房抱着被子跳回沙发上，说要熬夜看电影。

奥姆比划了个随意的手势。

他和图拉本来并不是什么要好的兄妹。

从自己有记忆开始，就是母亲对父亲唯唯诺诺的脸，他在还不会说话时就被父亲灌输着争强好胜的理念，可母亲言传身教的，却是截然相反的东西——他的童年好像从那一刻开始就是撕裂的。他不明白父亲为什么不爱她，却还要娶她做妻子，以至于在他出生后，不过几年里，母亲就郁郁而终了。

图拉的母亲在嫁进家里来时他已经有点明白了，父亲拿到了来自母亲家族的一大笔财产，接着一位女人带着一个不过三四岁的小女孩走到他面前，说那女孩是他同父异母的妹妹。

他最开始是讨厌图拉和她母亲的，直到那一晚，就和他的母亲仍然在世的每一个夜晚一样，父亲对着那个女人和幼小的女孩再次举起拳头。

图拉尖叫着躲在书房的角落，而他就在门外看着，本来这些和他没有一点关系。

“我曾幻想自己能有个哥哥。”

他那晚和亚瑟说这些话的时候，一个字都未曾骗过他。

他想要一个哥哥来保护他，可他那时候什么都没有，他只看着图拉哭着转过头来，在夹缝中与他对上视线。

他记不清那时的自己究竟是怎样想的了——他只记得自己冲了进去挡在了继母和妹妹面前，然后被他父亲狠狠砸在了脸颊上，摔倒在地。

图拉喊他“奥姆，奥姆，”然后大哭着叫他“哥哥”。

他也不过只比图拉大了几岁而已。

奥姆把自己埋进被子里，侧过身躺在床上，摸出自己的手机，看着他这一周内发给亚瑟的，但上面甚至没有显示“已读”两个字的十几条短信。

他不想让自己像个纠缠不清、疯狂发短信给对方的跟踪狂，但那种想和对方解释，想去询问对方的想法，想要和对方交流的心情，却怎么也止不住。他被亚瑟拒绝了无数通电话，然而就算发了短信，亚瑟也并不会回复他，甚至不会去点开他的短信读一下他的抱歉和辩解。

奥姆的手指在屏幕上滑动，键盘按键随着敲击而发出哒哒的声响，他打下一行字，接着删掉，然后重新组织语言，又打下一行字，然后再次删掉。

他眯着眼睛看着文字输入栏，不知道自己重复了多少次删除的操作，轻轻叹了一口气，好像也知道今晚无论怎么换着方式去整理自己的语言，那几句话也不可能发送出去了。

奥姆抿了抿嘴唇，像是在那个写着亚瑟名字的短信输入框中记录着自己短暂的，一闪而过的情绪一般，又再次敲下一行字：我真的很爱你。

他看着自己写下的东西，又深深吸了一口气，接着像是之前无数次做的那样，将手指移到了删除键上，然而还没等按几下，他的床突然猛烈的震动几乎把他弹起，吓得奥姆的手机脱手的瞬间啪一声砸在脸上，“你他…，”奥姆扯开自己脸上的被子坐了起来，脱口的脏话说了一半被他又强行吞回肚子里，奥姆瞪着眼睛看着扑到他被子上的人，“图拉马略斯，你现在要么回客厅或者客房睡，要么去马路上。”

图拉晃着手里捡来的领带，“我在沙发靠枕下面看到了这个，大洁癖，你不收拾家还乱丢东西，我好心送回来你还凶我。”

奥姆看着那条浅棕色的领带，先是稍微愣了一下，在想起这条不属于自己的领带究竟是谁的后，一把将它从图拉手中拿过，接着抱着被子围住自己，半踢半撞的把她弄出自己的卧室。

图拉尖叫着喊自己还没洗漱要去拿浴巾和牙刷，还没等抗议奥姆的粗暴行径，又直接被反锁在门外。

奥姆气呼呼的拽着被重新躺回床上，接着刚拿过手机，还没等看清屏幕，手指就在不经意间碰到了右下角，瞧着那句还没删完的“我真的很爱你”发送了出去。

他在瞬间屏住了呼吸。

亚瑟看着手机的屏幕亮起又暗了下去，几乎不去想也知道是奥姆发来的东西，他之前把每一条接到的短信都在消息提示的信息栏中看过了，却一次也没有点开过。

一周了，他仍然没有做好面对这一切，或好好跟奥姆说明白的准备。于是他索性告诉自己，这一切的逃避都只是不想和奥姆讲话，或是和奥姆再发生任何关系。但实际上，他耐不住还是会在意对方在短信中说了些什么，又只好在心里欺骗自己，好像屏幕上只要没有“已读”那两个字显示出来，就是他根本不在意，并且完全切断了联系的样子。

亚瑟犹豫了一会儿，最终还是没去看屏幕上显示的内容，只是随手将手机翻了过来扣在地板上遮住了上面的光源，接着他跪坐在儿童房的地毯上，俯下身看着床铺上幼子的睡脸，轻轻在他脸颊上吻了一下，再小心的起身，出去将门关上。

湄拉突然说有工作要做，没办法在周末带孩子了，把小亚瑟这周的两天留给自己，之后会再补回来。

亚瑟倒是没说什么，这对他来讲也许反而是个好事。

他很早之前就想带小亚瑟去哪里玩玩了，像是游乐园之类的，一起过个周末——就仿佛他曾计划的那样，在孩子还没有长大的时候，去经历一些他童年没有过的经历，去陪伴一些他童年缺少的陪伴。这在他人生的规划中算是个大事。

当初在和湄拉商量离婚后的抚养问题时他还为此发愁过，现在则不失为一个去实现这些计划的好机会。

第二天一早他们先去了商场，从地下的儿童乐园开始逛起，到中午的时候挑了家好吃的连锁快餐店，然后准备在下午回去之前，再给小亚瑟买一点新的学校用品，还有新的衣服，等待明天的游乐园之旅。

虽然他一早计划得满满当当，好像充实又快乐，但真的在商场被孩子拽着逛的时候，他才猛然觉得小孩子的精力显然比他好得多。

亚瑟把东西在餐厅的座位上放好，接着取了餐，再将吸管插进饮料盖子上推给小亚瑟——他用手臂半撑着桌面，看着他心爱的儿子拿着刚买的小车在桌子上推来推去，显然还并不着急去吃东西。他弯下腰去捡起他碰掉的包装纸，叠了起来塞进盒子里，再装进了购物袋中。

“别把饮料也弄掉了，小亚瑟库瑞，别用你的小汽车去撞餐厅的墙。”

他在欢快的父子时光之余，扮演着严肃父亲的角色，纠正面前孩子顽皮的做法，然后在薯条也跟着要掉下去的时候，侧过身来伸手捞了一把，又轻叹了一口气，把那些吃的和喝的东西全放到自己这边来。

同一时刻，奥姆果然好好的履行了自己工具人的职责，他拿着大包小包的东西被图拉托着走进餐厅，刚站直准备找座位，就看见亚瑟从前方的餐位突然出现的背影，然后立刻停在原地，不等图拉再继续往里面走，就把她反揪了过来摁在了后侧的座位上。

“奥…唔？唔唔唔唔？”奥姆转身坐到了亚瑟背后靠墙的座位，隔着沙发背捂住了图拉的嘴，在用眼神交流并确认图拉不会再多说一个字否则买东西的钱全都从她生活费里按月扣之后，松开了自己的手，连比带划的让图拉去点餐，接着拿起了之前在店内被塞的杂志，立了起来挡住自己的脸，以防万一。

身后传来了包装纸被拆开的声音，接着是什么东西突然撞到了墙上，最后是亚瑟喊着“小亚瑟库瑞”，和塑料袋哗哗啦啦的声响。

“先把你的豆子吃掉，乖一点。”

店里的声音多少有点吵杂，奥姆的背脊紧紧贴着仅隔了一层的沙发靠背，仔细听着后侧的动静。

他现在倒真的像个跟踪狂了。

“一会儿爸爸带你去文具店，昨天放学之前多尔普因老师要你周一带什么过去，还记得吗？”

他能听到小亚瑟嚼着东西，试图大声说话的声音，“橡皮泥——”

“真棒，那明天我们要去哪里？”

奥姆竖起了耳朵。

“游乐园——”

图拉稍稍眯起眼睛，拿着餐盘站在奥姆身前，看了看他举着杂志完全挡住了自己的脸，露出一副电影中常见的，一看就会被识破正在跟踪着谁的诡异姿势，又转过头，看着坐在前面的，金发男子和他的儿子。

“…你没事吗？”

她的眼睛来回扫视了几圈试图判断目前究竟是个怎样的情形，在思索无果后，缓慢的，将手里的盘子轻轻放在了桌子上。

奥姆稍稍把杂志往下放了放，看到图拉十分显眼的站在亚瑟背后，伸手直接将她抓到自己身旁的座位，接着抬手将指节贴在嘴唇上，示意图拉安静一些。

图拉坐在她哥身旁，几乎瞬间露出了和奥姆平日面无表情时一样臭的脸，保持了三分钟的安静——只是身后的座位再没什么声音传来。

图拉夸张的扯出口型。

——你什么毛病？

奥姆抿了抿嘴，按着她的脑袋把汉堡塞进她嘴巴里，压低了声音，“吃饭。”


	22. Chapter 22

人群熙熙攘攘的拥簇在游乐园的大门前，过于明亮的天空和上方闪耀的太阳反而让人在微凉的风中察觉到一丝焦躁不堪。各种夸张的笑声时不时地传来，伴随着周围不停穿梭在身边的孩童，让只能站在原地的奥姆几乎享受不到什么乐趣。

等待开园的时间过长了。

奥姆的鞋踩在地面铺得平坦的砖块上反复敲打，接着回过头又四处寻找什么一般向外稍稍俯身探去。

他昨天在商场里偶然碰见了亚瑟，接着自己就像个真的跟踪狂一样躲在对方的座椅后面偷听他们的父子对话。

他在听到游乐园几个字后琢磨了一路，又在凌晨猛然从被窝里翻了起来，在寂静的夜晚，瞧着周围一片漆黑的模样，几乎想都没想就翻过身拿起睡前扔在枕头边的笔记本电脑，打开了游乐园周日当天的订票网页——他的潜意识似乎在帮他创造一些跟亚瑟“偶遇”的机会，尽管这机会充满了不确定性，还有在回过神之后，那一点让他觉得自己如此阴暗和卑鄙的微妙情感。

奥姆看着电脑屏幕，有点泛白的光在没有开灯而漆黑的卧室里打在他的脸上，呈现出一种反派角色正在寻思着做坏事的场景。

尽管他此刻正在心里排演如果真的遇到亚瑟的话，该怎么开口才像是他们之前根本没有莫名其妙的冷战过。

…如果能遇到的话。

只是回到现在，他的周围仍然没有出现任何熟悉的人的影子。天气太好，人也太多了——遍眼望去四周多数都是父母带着孩子，或是倚偎着彼此的情侣，他在人群里看不着想看的人的脸，也瞧不见亚瑟平时会在太阳下闪着光的金色头发。

奥姆忍不住低叹了一声。

他明明早就知道没什么机会遇见的。

这世界上哪有那么多凑巧的事情？对方可能突然不想来了，小亚瑟也可能突然改了主意，又或许他们不会来得这么早，而更大的可能是，他们会在游乐园里擦肩而过，谁也没瞧见谁。

正在奥姆思索的时候，身边被他拽来的“跟班”扯着他的衣服让他把票掏出来。

图拉蹦蹦跳跳的用屁股狠狠撞了他一下，“别在排队入园的时候东张西望，你要走丢了怎么办？”

这场景仿佛一瞬间把他带去了刚入职时参加幼儿园春游的时候，只不过平日的教师变成了站在自己身侧的人，而他才是那个幼儿园的小朋友。

奥姆稍稍眯起了眼睛，低下头看向又开始拿着游乐园地图，仔细确认路线的图拉——这位在十二个小时之前，就在他别墅的客厅里，大叫着“为什么要去游乐园？幼稚！”的家伙，在现在这个时刻，戴着还没入园就买好了的兔子耳朵发箍，在阅览过后用双手把地图仔细的叠好，接着一把拿过奥姆双指间夹给她的门票，把她自己的那张举在胸前，接着随着开始检票的广播响起，兴奋地又原地蹦了几下，再跟随终于开始有了移动迹象的人群往前挪。

奥姆也跟着不紧不慢的走在图拉身后，他像是仍然不死心一般站在人群中四处打量，接着突然被身后的小孩推了一把。

他有一瞬间产生了“是否是小亚瑟见了自己来打招呼”的想法，却不等他转过头去瞧，就从旁边传来了对方母亲道歉的声音。

他仍然是什么想瞧的都没瞧见。

在此期间，图拉仍没意识到奥姆的真实意图。

在她的印象中，她这位不近人情的哥哥是严格两个字的代表，心无外物和工作狂几个字简直要天天写在脸上。平日严肃又无趣，主动提出带她来游乐园的行为更像是一种来体验他人人生经历的迷惑行为——但这并不代表不好，反正白吃白喝还能玩一整天，谁会不开心呢？

“你在找什么？检票了，奥姆，奥姆——”

她踮起脚来按着奥姆的肩膀来回晃了几下，看着身前的人像是终于回过神一般把目光从地面的石砖上抬起，接着朝她露出询问的眼神。

“什么？”

“什么什么？没什么，快走啊。”

图拉看着他露出一副不在状态的模样，干脆挽住他的胳膊防止对方走丢，接着转回身将两人的票递给闸口检票的工作人员，再开心的保持着拽住对方胳膊的动作把他往里拖，直到奥姆似乎终于从莫名其妙的探索行为中完全回复神智，才松开手蹦蹦跳跳的往游乐园里走。

奥姆跟在她身后，心里莫名的那种“明知道会失望却还是充满了希望”的心情，好像低落了一点。

他看着图拉那副高兴的模样，活泼开朗的像是幼儿园里的小朋友。

奥姆拎着图拉的包搭在背后，不紧不慢的跟着图拉的脚步，在游乐设施里传来的尖叫和大笑声中，被扯着衣服，在一整个上午的时光，一次又一次的被带进了人群的队伍里。

游乐园真的就像是个排队模拟器似的。

经历了上午四个多小时的排队后，奥姆略显颓废的低着脑袋扒拉着图拉带来的包，决心就蹲在海盗船外放弃这次的游玩事业，专心当一个看包的工具人。

他蹲在海盗船队伍红线外的甜品区前到处打量，目光从一旁的冰淇淋摊位看向内里的小吃店，再扫过小巷子里的花店，然后抿了抿嘴唇，回过身来看向正在排队的图拉，“我帮你拿着包，一会儿先去买点东西，出来了去里面的冰淇淋摊等着我？”

图拉嗯了几声，对此没什么反对意见，毕竟对她来说，此刻更重要的事情是拿着手机当网瘾少女，她噼里啪啦的将指尖敲在手机的屏幕上给朋友们文字直播海盗船的排队过程，同时跟那些人讨论一会儿怎么争取排到第一位，好坐在海盗船最前的位置，接着撅起嘴巴来示意自己的双手太忙，要求她亲爱的哥哥把水用水瓶喂给她。

奥姆忍住了呛她的冲动把水瓶拧开递了过去，站起身来把瓶口塞进她嘴巴里，然后得到了来自自己同父异母的妹妹的一个略显恶心的飞眼。

两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着天，好在午餐时间排队的人数没有早晨刚入园时那么多，奥姆站在线外帮图拉清点她前面的人数，然后又退后了几位，按照那些手机里的朋友们提供的攻略，在第二轮的时候将图拉排在了下一轮第一排的位置。

“那我走了，一会儿上去小心点，”奥姆低声说着，伸手把图拉的手机塞进她的兜里，接着不轻不重的捏住了对方的鼻子，“手机弄丢了不会给你买新的。”

“我知道了，我还没打完字呢，”图拉一边说着一边又把手机翻了出来，接着在奥姆转身离去的时候踮起脚来挥了挥手和他说掰掰。

奥姆拎着她的包没有回头，径直的穿过了人群，往甜品区内的小巷子走去。

说起来多少有点可笑，尽管明知道不会遇见了，但他还是想做一点准备，也许就能遇到呢。他推开了花店的门，看着那家小小的店铺里塞满的鲜花和玩具纪念品，又显得有点不知所措起来。

亚瑟在拐角处的遮阳处站了很久。他的目光落在奥姆抬起手喂给少女水喝的手上，接着看向了对方那副高兴的模样，再不经意的瞧向女孩嬉闹得逞的笑容，然后视线随着奥姆离开队伍，走进那间花店内，再拿着一束粉色的玫瑰出来。

世界上总有这种巧合吗？偏要让他在最不想见的时候，见到最不想见的人，和最不想见的场景。

他下意识的捏住了小亚瑟的手，转身将年幼的孩子抱起，脸上是自己都没有注意过的那副委屈和失落，“前面都是小孩子不能玩的设施，我们去另一边坐旋转茶杯好不好？”

小亚瑟晃着脑袋，用力吸了一下手里抓着的饮料吸管，看着父亲的模样，乖巧的点了点头，接着伸手抱住了他父亲的脖子，将有点冰凉的手心搭在人颈后，像是安慰一样轻轻磨蹭了几下，“爸爸陪我坐旋转茶杯。”

亚瑟轻轻贴了贴小亚瑟的脸颊，接着向与来时的路同样的方向走去，在即将离开甜品区的同时，再次回过头看向了海盗船的方向。

刚才和奥姆表现亲密的女孩正从海盗船下来往这边走，似乎是因为找不到人而拿起手机，接着同样走过去的奥姆也拿起了手机，在挂断的同时伸手捏住了对方的脸颊，接着又在吵闹声中，还有女孩疑惑的目光中，拿着手里的那束玫瑰，说了些什么。

亚瑟像是想起了什么似的，拿出了手机，翻开了之前一直忘记去查看，或者说是他一直逃避去查看的短信内容。

短信的红点已经堆了不少，最后接到的消息，是奥姆在周五的晚上，曾发给过他一句话。

“我真的很爱你。”

亚瑟抬头看了看不远处，在冰淇淋摊位前站在一起选口味的两个人，又低头再次看了看短信里显示的内容。

好像一桶凉水浇了下来。

都已经是这种时候了，奥姆为什么还要骗他？

…都已经是这种时候了，还在被欺骗的自己，又算是什么？

亚瑟颤抖着背过身不去看奥姆的方向，接着头晕目眩的感觉让他几乎听不清周围的声音，他的心脏砰砰跳着，像是下一秒就要支撑不住一般让他觉得难受——亚瑟察觉到的瞬间稍稍退了一步支撑住自己的身体，接着努力抿起嘴唇挤出微笑看着自己怀中年幼的孩子，弯下腰将他从发麻的双臂中放下，在确保小亚瑟不会因为自己的过错而受伤后，抬起手摸了摸自己的前额，接着深深吸了一口气，找回些知觉。

“小亚瑟，我们…”他的话音未落，身后突然浮现的脚步声和一道遮住阳光的阴影，盖在了他的身上和前方的石板。

“亚瑟，你还好吗？”


	23. Chapter 23

亚瑟库瑞就那么弯着腰，保持着稍稍皱起眉，又对着心爱的孩子露出微笑，却几乎在那瞬间露出了苦涩的表情，产生了不想转身去看的想法。他从未感觉奥姆这般高大——挡住了他身前的光，挡住了太阳，也用阴影罩住了他的身型。他眼前什么都看不清，但他记得这个声音，记得他说话的音调，记得他的脚步，甚至是呼吸的声响。这些东西和那个名字突然浮现在脑中的时候，让他不敢回头，只能僵直着身体，同时把周围的空气也凝固了。

亚瑟的大脑嗡嗡的叫着。

而奥姆看着亚瑟的背影，他不知道对方是不是在拒绝——亚瑟就那样背对着自己，持续了半分钟左右——虽然也就仅仅只有半分钟而已。

这短短的三十秒好像被无限拉长了，他们之间像是有什么瞧不见也摸不着的东西，在彼此距离的那一点点空间内持续着这场短暂又漫长的拉锯战。

奥姆的目光从他金色的头发向下看，对方自发尾露出的一小截脖颈，还有他熨烫整齐的衣领，当空气中快要弥漫起尴尬的味道的时候，亚瑟终于有了些动作。

他看着亚瑟向一旁年幼的孩子伸出手，接着一言不发的，就好像他不在这里一样，头也不回的想要离开。

奥姆想也没想的也一同伸出手，快的在指节相互擦过时甚至感受不到彼此的温度，又在一瞬间被温热的触感沾满指尖。

奥姆捏住了亚瑟的手指，像一个紧紧抓着心爱的东西不放的孩子。

亚瑟像是被他这种略显失礼的举动弄愣了，他刻意的回避着奥姆的眼睛，看向了对方的脸。他用余光扫过奥姆那副似乎有些热烈的模样，脑中是他总会凑到自己耳边低声念些爱尔兰作家的诗的场景，是对方学着在他听来有些奇怪的口音，又有点显得格外可爱的模样。可心里却又同时想起那些“谎言”，想起那些没有存在于他设想之内的东西。于是亚瑟毫不留情的，像是厌恶一般转过身，用力甩动手臂试图也甩开他。

毫不知情的“被说谎者”——奥姆则下意识的在亚瑟的手臂抬起时去挡——就那么一下，被他拿在另一只手上的玫瑰花划过亚瑟的指尖，随着啪地一声，就在花瓣碎开飘落的同时，两个人终于四目相交的看向了彼此。

亚瑟目光里夹着愤怒和不解，虹膜上的湛蓝色穿过那些飘落的粉色的花瓣打在奥姆的眼底，紧接着亚瑟的嘴唇动了动——奥姆猜他也许是想要质问，但不等他真的说出什么话，奥姆捏紧了对方的手。

“我做错了什么？”

“你做错了什么？”

亚瑟的瞳孔在霎时间缩动，下意识的用半张的嘴唇深深吸了一口气，然后在吐出气息的同时，牙齿忍不住的咬在了下唇上，“你问我你做错了什么？”

对方的眉头紧皱着，眼睛却紧紧的盯着自己——奥姆似乎能从那微妙的晃神中看出对方露出了似乎是无助的模样。

无助吗？还是委屈？为了什么？

他们不合时宜的站在游乐园的一角，在人群中看向彼此。奥姆像是被那略显失意的眼神震撼，连紧捏住亚瑟手指的手也跟着轻颤了一下。

随即亚瑟翻转过手腕，反而将他的手狠狠拽住。

“奥姆马略斯，你——”他的话说到了一半，似乎有什么东西实在讲不出口。亚瑟的牙齿狠狠咬着摩擦了几下，终于将那句快要脱口的脏话吞了回去。接着，他吐出了一个在奥姆看来尤为严重的词。

“骗子。”

奥姆愣了愣，“…什么？”

“我说你是个骗子，奥姆，你…”

话音未落。亚瑟口袋中的手机便猛然响起一阵略显刺耳的铃声打断了两人之间的僵持，奥姆看着对方似乎因为愤怒而微微颤抖的手，却还没等抽回，便被人匆忙起身去一旁接电话的动作自然地打断。

他低下头看了看自己被对方反扣住的手腕，亚瑟的手颤抖着，压在他腕心的指尖在烈日下泛着凉。

“我和小亚瑟在游乐园…什么？你事先没有说，湄拉，我…”

墙角边传来略显急促的单方面的交谈声，奥姆忍不住的侧身往那看了看，敏感的捕捉着关键的信息——前妻的名字，焦急的语气，似乎在争论些什么。他听着亚瑟语气焦急的说着类似“不”之类的词，稍稍皱了皱眉想要迈步过去，却还没等动作，后背就被一旁看了半天戏的图拉拍了一下。

图拉显然还没从震惊中缓过神来，开口的第一句话是，“你的性取向是年轻爸爸？”

而奥姆盯着自己的妹妹瞧了一会儿，在逐渐变得严肃的目光下，终于像是发现了什么一般，恶狠狠的撂下一句“今晚你回去给我卷铺盖滚蛋。”

※

亚瑟黑着脸看着奥姆，奥姆黑着脸看着图拉，图拉想了半天该怎么卷铺盖的事儿，直到小亚瑟伸出手捏住了她的手指，试图从大人们紧张的气氛里分辨些什么。

亚瑟回来的时候显然不太高兴，又带了点疲惫的模样——湄拉在电话里把他说了一顿，又是一点无关紧要的小事，但格外让他不满的是眼前的人——女孩带着一脸暧昧的看着自己，为什么在笑？

亚瑟打量着她，在试图从对方的着装和长相中判断年龄和身份后，他开始隐约觉得自己可能是猜错了。

……毕竟，奥姆总不至于工作几年了，看起来又有钱又有闲的，却还要和一个大学女生……交往，是吧？

奥姆在亚瑟纠结的目光中叹了一口气，“…这是我妹妹，图拉，”奥姆瞧着亚瑟神色缓和了些，这才又清了清嗓子，“偶尔会去我那里住。”

他意有所指的加重了“偶尔”两个字，说完又想了想，凑到亚瑟耳边压低了声音“我们长得不太像，同父异母，”他一边念叨一边又看向亚瑟那张逐渐变得面无表情的脸，接着抬起手，就像往常不知为何心虚那般，习惯性的摸了摸自己的鼻尖，然后用着更小的声音，试图将声调仅限于两人之间，“所以不生气了，好吗。”

亚瑟瞧见了他的小动作，在奥姆凑近的同时向另一侧歪了歪头扯开了一些距离，也并未答话，“…你好，我是亚瑟库瑞，”他仅仅伸出手，像是奥姆完全没对他说过什么似的，摆出一副还算是在认真社交的模样，带着些尴尬又和蔼的，属于长辈的笑容来，“你哥哥是我儿子的级任教师，小亚瑟，说姐姐好。”

图拉在心里盘算了一下辈分问题，然后看向一旁奥姆又开始逐渐紧绷的脸，似乎是意识到了两人彼此间正在发生些什么，便自觉的在自我介绍和一阵攀谈后一把抱起来小亚瑟说要和他逛礼品店，接着飞速离开两人的地盘。

剩下的两位又沉寂了一会儿，接着一束被弄得略显凋零的花被一旁的人单手捧到了亚瑟身前。

“你永远可以先问我一声，为什么家里会有女人的东西，”奥姆的目光投向他，瞧着对方低下头，视线打在那几朵粉色玫瑰上，“我会第一时间和你说她是我妹妹，虽然除此之外没什么证据，但我唯一能保证的，就是不会骗你。”

奥姆顿了顿，“这是你想听的答案吗？”

亚瑟悄无声息的抿起嘴唇。

奥姆将那朵快要垂下头来的玫瑰折断，插进亚瑟胸前的口袋，“现在轮到我了，阿蒂，下次在事情发生之前，你知道该首先问些什么？”

※

“该问…你…”话未出口的瞬间亚瑟屏住了呼吸将指尖压向身前年轻男人的背脊，他修剪整齐的指甲随着吞咽入腹的话语勾扯着对方肌肉绷紧的皮肤，指尖顺着脊柱的曲线向上剐蹭直到掌心贴在对方的后颈。

“…该问，为什么…”他仰起脖颈在奥姆俯下身用双手托起他腰胯时泄出了几声微不可闻的呻吟，亚瑟眯起眼睛看着对方露出一副难得严肃的表情来，又瞧见在他那看似愠怒的眉眼间有汗滴从前额滑向眉骨，然后滴落在他面前。

他们很久没做过爱了。他分不清对方是真的因为误会而感到不快，还是只是在做爱时会露出那副好像要将他全部吞掉的表情来。

奥姆俯下身咬住他颈侧的皮肤，尖锐的齿尖压入他的皮肤中缓缓摩擦带来一丝痛意，接着他将脸埋进他颈窝间磨蹭，动作温柔却又隐隐约约的夹杂着一丝侵略的气息，仿佛捕食者正在他最脆弱的地方去寻找致命的弱点。他能感受到对方的气息喷洒在自己脖颈，敏感的皮肤被那股温热的触感扫过，连微微的痛觉也变成酥麻的电流从背脊开始一下一下蔓延打在腰心，让他毫无意识的绷紧身体忍住那一瞬的快感再放松下来，又被同样的感觉送上呻吟的边缘，反复的折磨他不甚清醒的神经，最终让他情不自禁的绷紧了双腿，缠上了身前惟一能够依附的东西，然后忍不住的从鼻腔中泄出一声简短又撩人的低吟，接着便被身前的捕食者抓住那一丝机遇，将埋在他体内的阴茎再次狠狠撞了进去，贴着他最为柔软的内里，挤压着那层滑腻的黏膜，最后撞上他最为敏感的地方，逼着他再次呻吟着发出断断续续地喘息。

“别再、奥姆…”亚瑟的音调中几乎带了些委屈，又被甜腻的腔调在汗水中浸得几乎听不清声音，他的双手捏住奥姆的后颈，像是在利用母亲的角色去安抚一只早已成年的猫科野兽，又在操弄中被带着晃动身体去迎合身下不停贯穿他身体的那根阴茎，直到他带着哭腔喊着对方的名字，连贴着对方颈椎的指尖都在颤抖，忍不住的想要撑起身体逃走，“…我受不了了…”

奥姆抬眼瞧了瞧他，然后将他的腰胯扣紧，毫不留情的再次拖向自己身下。

青年在这一瞬间无情的像个混蛋——亚瑟从喉中呜咽了一声，感受着对方的龟头挤开他紧咬的穴，蛮横的塞满他湿漉的下体，再在无礼又略显暴力的操弄中翻搅出淫靡的水声，弄得他面红耳赤在临近崩溃的边缘咬紧自己的下唇。

“回答我的话，亚瑟，”他的声调低沉，在一阵一阵的快感中控制着身下男人紧绷的神经，他能清楚地感受到亚瑟正在忍耐什么，从他身体最直接的反应去观察他的蛛丝马迹。

奥姆的双手从人狭窄的腰胯间挪动，指腹上的纹路贴合着两人的汗水蹭过他略微发涩的皮肤，看着男人总隐藏在整洁布料下的皮肤，然后摸上人的小腹，瞧着对方那根被自己操得挺翘的性器随着两人身体的晃动而来回摇晃着打在他的手臂不停磨蹭，接着稍稍用力的压了下去，挤压对方温热柔软的腹部。

“别摁…嗯——”亚瑟终于在对方显得过分的动作下发出哀鸣，呻吟伴着哭腔像是搅着这一段时间感受到的委屈，他低声呜咽着随着奥姆的操弄而抽泣，小腹被对方的动作揉弄得酸胀难忍，尿意袭来的瞬间再被对方拉起大腿被迫侧卧到床铺上操弄而尖叫出声。

他快高潮了，甚至快要失禁了，身体却被奥姆强硬的压向床铺挤压着性器而无法射精——对方却在此时仍旧从容不迫的逼问他该说些什么。

“我该问、问你…”他仿佛一条脱水的鱼，在青年身下张开嘴唇想要从空气中汲取氧气，可哽咽的声音和难以抑制的快感让他觉得窒息，“问你的理由…再——别…好胀…”

亚瑟的身体颤抖着，眼眶中溢满泪水的看向身上的人，他的小腹被阴茎操的不停起伏，窒息过后又仿佛被拖拽进水中——紧接着他的耳边响起尖锐的声响，耳鸣将周遭声音屏蔽的同时快感几乎淹没他的颅顶。

呻吟声被高潮的瞬间吞没，他紧绷着身体在仰起头的时刻露出脆弱的喉结，身体舒展又瑟缩着被快感纠缠，亚瑟发不出声音也看不清东西，唯一的感官只有那根操进他身体正在做恶的搅动他肉穴的阴茎，还有眼前被泪水遮住的奥姆，以及他听不清的话。

“乖孩子。”

亚瑟在那瞬间不声不响的高潮了，奥姆紧盯着他的脸，看着他神情迷茫的在过于强烈、甚至让他连呻吟都无法做到的快感中紧皱起眉——奥姆的视线扫过亚瑟绷紧的下颌线和侧颈，再看向对方胸前挺立的乳头和收缩着的小腹，最后瞧着他一阵一阵抖动着屁股吞咬着自己的阴茎，在对方无声的高潮中低叹了一口气，松开了那根无法射精的性器根部，缓缓撸动的同时看着亚瑟从无精高潮中回过神来，一边低声哽咽一边用被操的肿胀的肉穴裹紧他的阴茎，再在奥姆的玩弄中从顶端缓缓流出精液来沾满对方的指节。

亚瑟迷茫的看着身前的人，直到被奥姆的精液灌进肚子，才终于回过神来，半是指责半是抱怨。

“控制狂。”

奥姆嗯了一声，将他抱进了怀里。


End file.
